TERRA PROIBIDA
by Sophie Queen
Summary: SHORT FIC: Edward e Bella tinham tudo para ser um casal normal, contudo o destino armou uma cilada da qual terão que enfrentar toda a sociedade para viver o seu amor. Afinal é pecado ou tabu?
1. Dos Fatos

*****TERRA PROIBIDA*****

.

**Título:** Terra Proibida

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Gaby Stew

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Drama / Suspense

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade (avisos:consumo de álcool e drogas, nudez, violência, heterossexualidade, sexo, incesto)

**Banner: ** i40**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/149z69t**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella tinham tudo para ser um casal normal, contudo o destino armou uma cilada da qual terão que enfrentar toda a sociedade para viver o seu amor. Afinal é pecado ou tabu?

.

**Dos fatos:**

**.**

Desde o início da história do mundo, há registros de casos de incestos. Pais e filhas, mães e filhos, irmãos, meios-irmãos, tios e sobrinhos. Da mesma maneira que existe na história – seja ficção ou não – relatos sobre relacionamentos incestuosos, existe também conceitos, definições e pré-julgamentos sobre essa situação.

Além de ser condenado religiosamente, pelo cristianismo e pelo judaísmo, o incesto também é condenado em diversas legislações pelo mundo, sendo que em alguns casos pode até mesmo culminar em sentença de morte. Entretanto, condenável ou não, o incesto nada mais é do que uma relação sexual ou marital entre parentes próximos. O tema também é um _tabu universal_, visto com maus olhos em quase todas as culturas humanas, e mesmo que o ato pecaminoso ocorra com o consenso de ambas as partes, ele continua sendo punível, condenado e considerado um pecado imperdoável.

Se analisarmos o conteúdo histórico do incesto não nos surpreenderemos em encontra-lo relatado em diversas ocasiões: mitos gregos, lendas egípcias, na própria história da humanidade, livros de literatura ficcional, contos religiosos, estudos psicanalíticos, poemas, poesias e músicas. Todos os meios de comunicação um dia já exploraram o assunto, e só a sua menção pode causar arrepios, aversão.

Porém, há muitas teorias e estudos que questionam a proibição do incesto, os motivos pelos quais não se pode haver um relacionamento mais próximo entre meios-irmãos, por exemplo. A resposta para esta questão é que não haveria miscigenação genética, não existiria variedade de raças, etnias - e se não houvesse a necessidade de miscigenação, grupos familiares fechariam entre si, impossibilitando a criação da sociedade que conhecemos atualmente, que é uma mistura de raças e etnias das quais tornam o mundo interessante.

Mas ao abandonarmos os conceitos genéticos, e encararmos o fato do incesto ser praticado ao longo da história pela realeza como uma forma de proteger a sua dinastia ou para certas classes sociais mais privilegiadas que o aceitam sem nenhuma intervenção, chegamos a um questionamento: será que estes não tem o mesmo direito que uma pessoa plebeia? Alguém com menos recursos? Por que um membro da realeza pode cometer incesto e nunca ser punido? Onde está o conceito de direitos iguais que premeia na Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos?

Ou ainda se formos mais além, séculos antes de Cristo, onde os mitos das divindades do Olimpo eram sempre relatados com casos de incesto, como Zeus desposando a sua irmã Hera, e mantendo uma relação incestuosa com ela, inclusive gerando filhos; ou ainda Adônis que era filho de Mirra e seu pai Teias, que fora enganada por ela para que pudesse apenas gerar um filho, que anos mais tarde veio a se envolver romanticamente com a sua própria tia Afrodite.

Podemos citar, as clássicas tragédias gregas de Sófocles; Édipo Rei, que matou o seu próprio pai, e depois desposou a sua mãe com quem teve quatro filhos, para enfim, descobrir o caso incestuoso, gerando assim o suicídio de Jocasta, sua mãe e esposa. Ele fura seus olhos e acaba sendo banido por seu ato incestuoso pelo rei Creonte. Em Eurípides, Sófocles torna a abordar o tema incesto, desta vez retratando o amor e o desejo de Electra por seu pai, que tem seu ápice quando a personagem principal planeja o assassinato da própria mãe.

E é através da tragédia de Sófocles, que o pai da psicanalise Sigmund Freud, cria um conceito clínico para explicar como algumas crianças desenvolvem interesse sexual por seus próprios pais. Em sua tese, ele conceitua o interesse do filho em sua mãe, que gera uma aversão ao pai, nomeando-o de "Complexo de Édipo". Freud também criou um termo específico para o interesse de uma filha ao pai, seguidamente da aversão à mãe, chamado de "Complexo de Electra".

Na história do mundo, pode-se citar o incesto no Antigo Egito, praticado por Ramsés II, Amenhotep III, Akhenaton, e tantos outros faraós, fazendo com que aquele período da história seja conhecido como o "berço do incesto"; até mesmo o Brasil tem a sua participação histórica no assunto, já que segundo estudos, o Regente Diogo Feijó vivia maritalmente com a sua própria irmã.

A bíblia por sua vez, ao abordar o tema incesto, o usa em vertente pecaminosa, proibitiva; como se tal fato causasse desgraça completa a seus praticantes, da mesma maneira que Sófocles retratou em suas tragédias. No livro de gênesis há duas passagens sobre o tema. A primeira refere-se à Ló e suas filhas, que embebedam o próprio pai e se deitam com ele para ficarem grávidas dele. Já na outra passagem, é o momento que Abraão revela ao rei Abimeleque que Sara não era apenas a sua esposa, mas também a sua meia-irmã.

Com relação a meios-irmãos, uma das obras mais aclamadas da literatura ficcional portuguesa, do escritor português Eça de Queiroz, "Os Maias" explora a ideia do amor incestuoso de Carlos e Maria Eduarda, que de forma inconsciente – pois não sabiam do grau de parentesco entre eles – se apaixonam perdidamente e vivem um romance tórrido como amantes. Todavia, o segredo deles é revelado, pelo menos a Carlos, que perdidamente apaixonado e incapaz de resistir aos encantos de Maria Eduarda, comente incesto conscientemente, antes de enfim por fim ao relacionamento sem que ela saiba do grau de parentesco entre eles.

Condenável ou não, considerado pecado religioso e sendo tabu universal, o fato irrefutável é que o incesto existe, e é muito mais comum do que muitos imaginam. Quando o destino insiste para que tal situação aconteça, que ocorra o envolvimento amoroso entre familiares, não há tempo, circunstância, barreira ou peso na consciência que faça um amor não ser transcendental ou épico por conta dos laços genéticos que os unem. Pois o sentimento nunca morre, a chama da paixão nunca se apaga, mesmo quando apenas uma brasa fraca permanece...

.

_**N/A:** Hey amores! _

_E aí?! Como vocês estão?! Por esta tão vaga introdução deu para perceber que o tema desta fic será sobre incesto, certo?! Sei que é um tema bastante conflituoso e que muita gente não gosta, mas este sempre foi um daqueles temas que sempre quis tratar mais sempre faltava o "feeling", bem... depois de ler a trilogia Tebana para um trabalho na faculdade, a ideia (que há 2 anos existia em minha mente) criou vida e todo o "plot" surgiu. _

_Não tenho a intenção de obrigar ninguém a ler esta fanfic, lê quem quer, mas se for ler tenha plena consciência de que eles são meios-irmãos e que este fato não irá mudar em nenhuma parte da fic, vai continuar até o fim, pois a minha ideia é debater de uma forma lúdica os preceitos acerca do incesto, se é somente uma conveniência social ou um pecado realmente. Como um assunto que é considerado tabu universal pode interferir na vida das pessoas envolvidas direta e indiretamente. _

_Para aqueles que forem ler, me comprometo a tratar do assunto com um nível de sensibilidade necessária, bem como mostrar como o incesto pode interferir nas suas próprias razões de ser, em sua crença e principalmente na sua vida como um todo. Tentarei relatar como um sentimento forte como o amor pode até mesmo suprimir os ensinamentos, os conceitos bíblicos. _

_Bom... acho que é isto, o primeiro capítulo vem em seguida então preparem-se._

_Obrigada por lerem mais um devaneio dessa mente insana e incapaz de criar algo "normal"._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	2. Nascimento

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**1. NASCIMENTO**

.

"_Todo o amor baseado no interesse cessa com a causa que o fez nascer; mas o amor desinteressado dura para sempre."_

_**-** **Textos Judaicos -**_

.

_Phoenix, Arizona, Estados Unidos da América  
20 de junho de 1989._

_._

Era uma noite chuvosa de final de primavera, os primeiros sinais da estação subsequente estavam evidentes – o ar abafado, as poucas rajadas de vento indicando que um tornado iria em breve surgir ao horizonte, e a chuva absurdamente quente. Uma mulher de cabelos tingidos de um loiro acinzentado corria contra o vento pelas ruas escuras e esburacadas de _Downtown_; em seus braços protegidos do vento e da chuva havia um pequeno embrulho, que na escuridão e pela proteção da mulher, ninguém poderia desconfiar o que era.

Elizabeth ainda sentia a dor nauseante de algo forçando o seu ventre para sair, da mesma maneira que sentia falta do peso extra que carregou pelos 8 ou 9 meses em sua barriga. O seu _'chutador',_ como ela carinhosamente havia apelidado, não lhe faria companhia por muito mais tempo. Ela relembrava saudosamente das noites frias daquele inverno atípico para aquela região, onde ele fora a única companhia que não a obrigava a nada.

Ela não fizera acompanhamento médico, pré-natais ou sequer um ultrassom. Entretanto, desde o momento que tomou consciência de sua situação, sabia que o que crescia em seu ventre era um menino, o seu _'chutador'_ era um menino.

Inesperadamente, um relâmpago seguido de um trovão ecoou pelas ruas estreitas e escuras em que ela caminhava, assustando o pequeno garoto que estava em seus braços. Tão fugaz quanto o barulho, o bebê se pôs a chorar. Apesar de ter vindo ao mundo um pouco mais de 8 horas atrás, o menino de cabelos arruivados e olhos claros – contudo indecifráveis para a mulher – chorava alto e extremamente agudo, o que deixava Elizabeth incomodada de uma maneira inesperadamente diferente do que normalmente faria. Ela nunca fora o tipo de mulher que gostasse de crianças, ou sequer as entendia; para ela crianças só serviam para chorarem alto e atrapalhar a vida dos adultos.

Contudo, tais ideias não se aplicavam ao seu pequenino _'chutador'_. Ela poderia não compreender a linguagem dos bebês – e normalmente era este o ponto que a fazia ficar impaciente ao lado das pequenas criaturas - todavia, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o fato da criança não falar não a incomodava, pois em seu imo ela sabia o que ele sentia. Ela partilhava do mesmo sentimento que o pequenino: _medo_.

Não era o medo de ser descoberta, mas sim do desconhecido. Do não saber o que seria do pequenino garoto no segundo que o deixasse naquele Monastério. Mas no seu íntimo, ela sabia que abandoná-lo naquele lar religioso repleto de mulheres que deram a sua vida a causas religiosas, era muito melhor do que deixa-lo a mercê de um lar de adotivo, ou então, mantê-lo em sua vida desgarrada, cheia de promiscuidade, pecados e erros imperdoáveis.

Infelizmente ela não poderia mantê-lo para si, por mais que desejasse.

Dando passos largos, e tentando ao máximo proteger o embrulho da chuva que caia mais forte do que minutos atrás, Elizabeth virou uma ruela, caindo exatamente atrás do Monastério, onde anos atrás mulheres que queriam abandonar seus filhos os deixavam ali não fornecendo nenhum dado ou arrependimento.

Nervosa, a mulher lançou olhares para os dois lados da pequena viela, agradecendo internamente por não encontrar ninguém. Nervosamente, ela deu os últimos passos para o local onde deixaria o seu pequeno _'chutador',_ com a consciência que jamais iria encontrá-lo novamente.

Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto ela começava a tirar a capa protetora do menino sobre um alambrado que os protegia da chuva. O menino que antes chorava com a incidência do relâmpago e trovão, agora dormia profundamente, inerente a qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta, inerente ao fato que sua mãe iria abandoná-lo.

Elizabeth admirou com cuidado os traços do garoto sob uma luz precária. Ele tinha traços claros do seu mais querido cliente, aquele que ela fora perdidamente apaixonada, mas que a chutou como se fosse escória quando soube da gravidez. Ela deveria odiá-lo, mas ela o amava, assim como ela amava o seu bebê.

Com lágrimas inesperadas, contudo extremamente grossas e cheias de arrependimento rolando por seu rosto, Elizabeth deu um beijo carinhoso no fronte da criança, fazendo uma oração silenciosa a um Deus que há muito ela havia deixado de acreditar; pediu para que seu pequeno tivesse um futuro brilhante longe do pecado e da promiscuidade que ela vive.

Com um último olhar a criança, ela o colocou no cesto que ficava sob um grande sino na porta do monastério, demorando um longo tempo para ajeitá-lo nos lençóis e cobertores que ela havia conseguido da parteira. Depois que o menino estava bem acomodado e o máximo de confortável naquelas circunstâncias, colocou sobre a sua diminuta barriga um único pedido:

"_Que se chame Edward, como o pai."_

E com isto, dando uma última olhada a seu precioso_ Chutado_r, balançou a sineta com toda a força que possuía em seus braços e saiu correndo pela ruela que anteriormente havia caminhado, deixando o menino nas mãos daquelas mulheres de Deus.

.

.

_Phoenix, Arizona, Estados Unidos da América  
13 de setembro de 1990._

.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos arruivados e embaraçados caminhava trôpega pelas ruas de _Downtown_ com um embrulho em seus braços. Contudo, não havia precaução alguma no manejo daquele pequeno pacote, o que permitia que a fina chuva de final de verão caísse no rosto diminuto da criança. Era visível que ela estava embriagada, seus passos não seguiam uma linha reta, seus braços e pernas estavam frágeis, era como se ela fosse cair a qualquer momento.

Para qualquer mulher, o nascimento de um filho deveria ser uma data a se comemorar. Mas não para Elizabeth. Pela segunda vez, em menos de dois anos, ela teve o desprazer de gerar uma criança. Ao contrário do seu precioso _'chutador' -_ o menino de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes - o bebê que ela carregava em seus braços era uma prova de seus erros - o abuso de álcool, cigarros e drogas.

A gestação durara cerca de 7 meses. A criança, uma menina, nascera frágil e com a saúde precária, devido aos abusos da mãe. Contudo, Elizabeth não queria saber se a garotinha iria ou não viver, ela somente queria jogá-la fora e nunca mais sequer pensar nela. Aquela criança nada mais era do que um erro. Um enorme erro.

Tanto que para efetivar o seu plano, literalmente sequestrou a criança da maternidade onde havia dado a luz para que conseguisse abandonar a garota no mesmo lugar onde abandonara o seu adorado e saudoso _'chutador'_. Ela não sabia o motivo por estar levando a menina para o mesmo lugar, já que ao contrário do outro bebê, por este ela sequer se importava. Deveria ser algo de seu imo nublado pelas substancias ilícitas, mas a questão é que pela segunda vez em pouco mais de 1 ano, ela estava deixando outra criança no mesmo cesto do mesmíssimo monastério.

Desta vez, Elizabeth não se incomodou em deixar o cesto confortável para o bebê. Ela somente o colocou ali, não tomando nenhum cuidado, e olhando com visível desprezo para a minúscula menina que era tão parecida com o seu pior cliente. O seu explorador, o seu rufião, o seu _cafetão_. Ela sempre desprezou Caius, mas quando ele começou a lhe fornecer drogas por troca de pequenos serviços sexuais, ela não conseguiu conter seu desejo, sua ânsia de anestesiar a falta de seu amante e de seu bebê. Por isto, ela acabou aceitando a oferta.

Definitivamente aquela menina sem nome era a personificação de sua desgraça, era a filha do demônio, aquela que não merecia viver; Tanto que quase como uma vingança à pobre criança, deixou-a no relento da chuva, tomando friagem em seu pequeno corpo nu com o curativo ainda no cordão umbilical. Elizabeth saiu tropeçando pela viela sem sequer tocar a sineta do monastério.

A chuva de final de verão se intensificou, tornando-se uma verdadeira tempestade, ferindo com seus grossos e pesados pingos a pele pálida e suave da recém-nascida. A pequena chorava aos prantos para ninguém em especial, por conta do seu sofrimento, pedindo e ansiando por calor, conforto ou algo para apaziguar a sua dor.

Fora quase que por um milagre divino que a Irmã Irina resolveu verificar que animal estava chorando na chuva diante da porta do convento. Porém, se surpreendeu ao encontrar a pequenina menina recém-nascida sofrendo com o frio cortante. Irmã Irina entrou em absoluto desespero quando pegou a criança em seu colo – completamente molhada e fria como a morte, e em seu ato de desespero, a enrolou em suas vestes e correu para dentro do Monastério, onde aos pratos acordou as outras irmãs e o padre Eleazar para que chamassem um médico.

A criança passou duas semanas no hospital em observação, e como um verdadeiro milagre, nada de grave havia lhe acontecido. Entretanto, sua idade prematura era preocupante, mas nada que alguns dias na incubadora não resolvessem seus problemas iniciais e os maus tratos de suas primeiras horas de vida. Fora com um pedido da equipe médica da Santa Casa de Phoenix, que a menina ficara mais uma semana no berçário do hospital fazendo uma infinidade de exames e confirmando que ela estava realmente bem. Quando a pequena menina voltou ao monastério onde foi amparada e cuidada pelas freiras, recebeu o nome de _Isabella_, a que se dedica a Deus.

.

Nos anos em que Edward ficara no Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, ele fora a alegria de todos ali - das irmãs, dos padres e até mesmo das outras crianças. Sua pele alva, de traços angelicais, cabelos ruivos e intensos olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes; diversas famílias que vinham ao Monastério para conhecer crianças a serem adotadas, ficavam encantadas com o menino. Entretanto uma família de posses de Chicago fora a que o garotinho escolheu; e durante dois anos, apesar de continuar no lar enquanto o processo de adoção tramitava na corte, Edward só falava de sua nova família, de seu papai médico e de sua mamãe linda que tinha o cabelo da mesma cor que o dele: ferrugem.

Isabella em contrapartida ao irmão desconhecido, era quieta e reclusa. Sua saúde era ligeiramente frágil, alergias e constantes resfriados eram comum na vida da pequena menina. Ela passava horas na capelinha do Monastério rezando ou apenas acompanhando as freiras, com quem ela havia criado um intenso laço maternal. Isabella, ao contrário do menino de cabelo de cor engraçada e olhos cor de árvore, não ficou tão animada com a sua nova família – que conhecera no seu aniversário de 2 anos.

O homem que seria o seu papai tinha uma vasta bigodeira escura que parecia atrapalha-lo para falar e comer, já a mulher que seria a sua mamãe parecia não conter as suas mãos, ansiando por passar entre seus cabelos ou apenas tocar a menina. Entretanto, Isabella estava agradecida a Deus por aquelas duas pessoas terem entrado em sua vida. Em breve, eles tornariam-se seu pai e sua mãe. Como a Irmã Irina havia lhe dito em uma noite, ela fora um milagre, e um milagre como ela, iria iluminar a vida de qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar do mundo.

.

Era um dia como qualquer outro no Monastério, as irmãs e os padres se dividiam em suas orações e nos cuidados das 10 crianças que ali viviam. Hoje haveriam 2 festinhas. A primeira seria em comemoração ao aniversário de 3 anos da querida e adorada Isabella, a outra seria a despedida de Edward, que partiria para a sua nova casa no dia seguinte, logo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

As crianças estavam animadas, e apesar da instituição cristã receber muitas doações, era raro para elas terem salgadinhos, doces, bolos e refrigerantes em abundância. Aqueles que administravam o Monastério preferiam investir em alimentos ricos em vitaminas, proteínas e extremamente saudáveis, ao invés de gastar rios de dinheiro com que muitos consideravam um luxo desnecessário.

Isabella terminou de colocar a fita de cetim azul celeste em seus cabelos castanhos como mogno, com a ajuda da Irmã Irina, e se encarou no espelho. O vestido floral feito das sobras de um tecido qualquer, lembrava uma jardineira, moldando com delicadeza o corpo da menina. Com seus grandes e intensos olhos castanhos admirou sua forma, demorando-se em suas novas sandálias brancas, um presente dos seus possíveis pais, Charlie e Renée Swan. A garotinha sorriu com a imagem, nunca em seus 3 anos de vida Isabella tivera algo tão bonito, novo e totalmente seu.

- Eles serão um bom papai e uma boa mamãe para mim, não é mesmo Irmã Irina? – perguntou a menina cabisbaixa e com a voz melodiosa, contudo com uma pitada de apreensão.

- Claro que sim minha princesa, lembra que eu disse que você é um milagre? E que qualquer família que a ter será abençoada por Deus? – replicou a freira, com um sorriso amoroso em seu rosto e seus olhos emocionados. Irina desde que recolhera Isabella naquela noite chuvosa em frente ao Monastério há exatos 3 anos, desenvolveu uma afeição maternal pela menina, e até mesmo havia jurado a Deus que se ninguém a adotasse até seus 5 anos, ela o faria, mesmo que tivesse que abandonar a sua vida de devoção a Cristo.

Isabella encarou o rosto emocionado da irmã, e agindo como ela sempre fazia quando estava com Irina, jogou-se em seus braços e deu um suave beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu nunca vou esque... '_esquecelme'_ de você Irmã Irina. Você é a minha '_Vigem'_ Maria. – sussurrou a menina com a voz diminuta. Irina, que retribuía o abraço tomada pelo momento, cerrou seus olhos para conter a emoção que avançava como uma torrente por seu corpo.

- E você é um milagre, Isabella. – compactuou a Irmã, com a voz embromada pela emoção.

A menina e a mulher ficaram por um longo tempo abraçadas na pequena cela que Irina dormia. Contudo, o som alto das crianças rindo do teatro que o padre Eleazar e o padre Garret faziam no pátio, quebrou a magia do momento e ambas desvincularam-se do abraço para unirem-se aos outros.

Edward depois do banho vestiu uma calça de percal marrom claro e uma camisa azul claro de linho – que era quase um uniforme masculino no Monastério - apenas passou seus dedos por seus cabelos arruivados e correu para o pátio, para poder se despedir de todos e curtir o seu último dia naquele lugar que ele adorava, já que era o único que conhecia em todo o mundo.

O menino de 4 anos estava empolgado por saber que no dia seguinte estaria andando de avião junto de seu novo papai e sua nova mamãe para aquela que seria a sua nova casa, que pelas fotos que havia visto era enorme – branca e com amplas janelas de vidro - onde ele teria um piano de cauda preto para aprender a tocar e também dois _Husky Siberiano_, que era o cachorro mais lindo que ele já vira na vida.

Suas conversas sempre traziam à luz seus novos pais, o médico neurologista Carlisle e sua esposa Esme. O garoto estava excitado em falar sobre as coisas que tinha na casa deles em Chicago, e que em breve Edward poderia ter. Seus comentários poderiam ser inocentes, e eram, ainda mais pela a idade do menino, todavia, algumas crianças um pouco mais velhas estavam morrendo de ciúmes, pois pareciam que nunca seriam adotadas.

Edward estava empolgado contando ao padre Alistair sobre a sua nova casa e as coisas que teria. O padre o ouvia com um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto. Todos no Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe nutriam um carinho especial por cada criança que eles criavam, por mais que não fossem um lar adotivo, e não recebessem verbas para isto, cada misera doação ou cada criança que encontrava um novo lar, era uma notícia abençoada para todos; e Alistair sendo um dos padres mais velhos da irmandade ao ver uma criança animada com a perspectiva de fazer uma família feliz era o melhor presente que ele poderia ter, pois era como que a sua missão de vida fizesse total sentido para si.

- Então padre você já viu um _Husky Siberi... 'Siberigano'_? – perguntou Edward animado ao padre, que riu divertido pelo erro do garoto ao dizer a raça do cachorro.

- É _Siberiano_ Edward, e sim eu já vi um desses, da aldeia que vim na Itália tinha um senhor que tinha criação deles. – explicou o homem, evidenciando o seu sotaque do norte da Itália, algo que mesmo depois de viver há mais de 25 anos nos EUA, ele não havia perdido.

- _Mesmo_? – empolgou-se o garoto arregalando seus grandes olhos verdes em admiração ao padre. – É verdade que eles são próprios para andar na neve? – pediu com admiração.

- Sim, eles saíam da Sibéria e iam até o Alasca puxando trenós com alimentos e medicamentos. Sem contar que são animais rápidos, fortes e resistentes. – pontuou o padre Alistair com intensidade.

- Rápidos que nem eu, padre? De conseguir correr todo o _'Monastélrio'_ em poucos segundos? – insistiu empolgado, esquecendo a sua modéstia ao dizer que conseguia correr com agilidade.

- Exatamente Edward. – divertiu-se o homem bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do menino.

- Legal! – exclamou o garoto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Porém, seus pensamentos não perduraram por muito tempo, já que o teatro realizado pelos padres Eleazar e Garret iria começar. Como em uma despedida educada aos moldes católicos, o garoto despediu-se do Padre Alistair e correu para o lugar onde todas as outras crianças se acomodavam.

Todas as crianças assistiram a história de Daniel na Cova dos Leões que os padres e duas noviças encenavam, deslumbrados com os diálogos e cenas que desenrolavam diante de seus olhos. Após a peça de teatro, todas as crianças, freiras, noviças, padres e frades se reuniram no refeitório para celebrar o aniversário de Isabella – que ficou vermelha como tomate maduro quando toda a atenção foi voltada para si durante o parabéns – e também celebrarem a despedida de Edward, desejando-o tudo de bom.

O garoto ao contrário da meia-irmã desconhecida não ficou tímido, na verdade Edward adorava uma atenção, e quando todos estavam olhando para ele, não hesitou em dizer que mandaria brinquedos para todos – Esme havia lhe dito em segredo que ele poderia fazer isto quando fosse para Chicago com ela e Carlisle.

Isabella ao ouvir a sentença do menino, torceu o nariz, pois mesmo com sua tenra idade, ela não gostava de luxo e de pessoas que se vendiam por dinheiro. A menina já sabia identificar aquelas pessoas que achavam que porque tem dinheiro têm o mundo, e claro, ela havia se deslumbrado com a sandália de tiras que havia ganhado do casal que estava tentando adotá-la, mas como Irmã Irina havia lhe dito, aquele par de sapatos era algo necessário, não era para luxo, e por isso que a menina aceitara.

Todos comeram e se esbaldaram com os salgadinhos, os docinhos, o imenso bolo de frutas com chocolate e os refrigerantes que tinham na festinha. Eram tão poucas as vezes que tinha tudo aquilo no Monastério que quando tinha, todos aproveitavam como se fossem a última refeição que fariam.

Isabella, entretanto não estava muito animada com a sua festa – ela normalmente não gostava de multidões - e por isto saiu discretamente do refeitório e foi ao pátio onde sentou sob uma amoreira e ficou admirando o céu ao anoitecer. Ela pouco sabia da noite que fora encontrada por Irmã Irina, ou sobre a sua mãe – já que apesar de ter nascido prematura nenhum hospital de Phoenix parecia ter o prontuário desta - e a única coisa que Isabella poderia fazer, era pedir a Deus, Jesus e a Virgem Maria para iluminarem sua mãe biológica e livrá-la de todos os pecados que ela tinha, inclusive por abandoná-la.

A menina de apenas 3 anos era uma alma bondosa, altruísta; e mesmo sendo abandonada quando tinha apenas algumas horas de vida, ainda pedia as divindades para que protegessem aquela que a gerou.

Seguido de suas orações, à menina emendou um cântico sobre o Espirito Santo, fechando seus olhos e sentindo a suave brisa que batia em seus cabelos castanhos e sua pele alva. Ela estava tão distraída que sequer notou a aproximação de Edward.

O menino sempre a observara de longe junto com as freiras ou simplesmente sozinha na capelinha rezando. Ele não entendia o porquê ela gostava tanto de fazer estas coisas, ao invés de brincar como todos os outros. Por mais que ela tivesse uma saúde debilitada, ela poderia ser uma criança, pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Mas mesmo ele não a conhecendo efetivamente, ele tinha um desejo, uma ânsia esquisita de protegê-la; era como se não o fizesse, ela poderia se machucar.

De qualquer maneira, por mais que nunca tivesse falado com ela, ele queria despedir-se dela. Era uma necessidade absoluta, e por causa disto que ele a seguiu ao pátio. Para despedir-se da menina. Ele ficou um longo tempo escondido entre as pequenas árvores observando Isabella primeiramente rezar e depois cantar, e cada vez que seus olhos verdes a admiravam, ele sentia algo estranho em seu corpo. Seu coração batia mais rápido e gotículas de suor escorriam de seus dedos.

Lentamente, ele ajeitou a sua camisa e pegou o pequeno lírio que havia colhido para dar a menina, e seguiu a passos decididos para onde ela estava murmurando o cântico cristão.

Dando uma longa e profunda respiração, Edward disse:

- Oi. – imediatamente a monossílaba assustou a menina, que arregalou seus olhos castanhos como chocolate. – Ei! Fica Calma, não quero te assustar, quero te dar isto, e também parabéns. – explicou o menino esticando a flor para a menina que temerosa a pegou.

- Por quê? – pediu curiosa. – Por que você está me dando uma flor? – exigiu saber.

- Porque é seu aniversário Isabella. – respondeu Edward chutando uma pedrinha. A menina o intimidava, o que era estranho.

- Não me chame de Isabella. – defendeu-se a menina.

- Por quê? Este não é seu nome? – replicou confuso.

- É, mas eu não gosto. _'Pelfiro'_ Marie, igual à mamãe de Jesus. – defendeu-se a menina, levando o lírio alaranjado até o seu nariz e aspirando o aroma.

- Ninguém a chama de Marie, todos te chamam de Isabella. – Edward disse confuso.

- Eu sei. – suspirou pesadamente a menina. - Mas eu não gosto. Isabella pode até sign... _'signi ficacar'_ devoção a Deus, mas não me sinto assim e acho que é porque a minha mamãe me deixou aqui. – deu de ombros.

- Você conheceu a sua mamãe? – pediu Edward confuso. A menina rapidamente negou com a cabeça. – Mas então por que você age assim? Você não deve ter pe-pe... pecado como a sua mamãe. – disse com sensatez o menino.

A menina deu de ombros.

- O bispo Vladimir disse que nós '_carregalmos'_ os pecados dos nossos pais em nossa alma. – ponderou a menina.

- E você acredita no Bispo Vladimir? Ele nem sabe como pôr as calças, ele vai pe-pelado rezar a missa. – defendeu-se Edward, insinuando que o que a menina estava dizendo era o maior absurdo do universo, assim como um padre rezar uma missa completamente nu, por baixo da batina.

Isabella escancarou a sua boca diante das palavras de Edward.

- Não se _'polde'_ dizer isto sobre um padre ou bispo, é pecado! – exclamou fazendo o sinal da cruz.

- Tudo é pe-pecado aqui, até respirar às vezes acho que é um pe-pecado aqui. – suspirou pesadamente o menino sentando-se ao lado da desconhecida irmã na mureta.

- Você não tem medo de ser condenado por Deus, por dizer isto? – advertiu. – Isto é um pecado, uma _'blasfêminia'_...

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não me '_impolto'_. – replicou para a surpresa de Isabella. – De qualquer forma, esse assunto é chato, já falamos disso to-todos os dias nas aulas de religião. Eu quero me des-despedir de você, amanhã eu estou indo embora.

- Por quê? – pediu a menina confusa, o garoto a encarou da mesma maneira. – Por que você quer se '_despeudir'_ de mim? Você nem me conhece. – pontuou com sensatez.

- Claro que eu te conheço Marie, você que nunca se importou com mais ninguém. – gracejou o menino com um sorriso enviesado. Isabella rolou seus olhos.

- Você é tão bobo. – desdenhou a menina.

- O que você quer ganhar de aniversário? Meu novo papai e minha nova mamãe estão vindo me buscar amanhã, mas posso falar para eles comprarem alguma coisa pra que eu possa te dar de pre-presente. Uma boneca? Um vestido azul? – pediu o menino ansioso. – Ou eu posso pedir para que eles a adotem.

- Eu não quero dinheiro! – exclamou a menina. – Dinheiro em ex-ex-excesso é coisa do... – ela apontou o seu dedinho indicador para baixo. – _do coisa ruim_. – murmurou acima de um sussurro quando percebeu que Edward não entendeu o que ela estava dizendo. – E eu já tenho um papai e uma mamãe que vão me levar com eles. Eles são muito legais, e não ficam falando de dinheiro como os seus, eles sabem que dinheiro é do mal.

- Dinheiro não é do mal. – defendeu-se Edward. – Dinheiro é neces-necessário, sem ele não se come, não se veste, não vive. Até Jesus sabia disso! – exclamou o garoto. – Você é uma boba se acha que pode viver sem dinheiro.

Isabella deu de ombros, balançando suas perninhas e levantando-se com um salto da mureta.

- O essencial pra viver não é pecado, é neces... '_necessálrio'_... – falou enquanto começava a caminhar em direção ao prédio central do monastério.

- Ei! Onde você tá indo? – chamou Edward, saindo da mureta e correndo para onde Isabella estava.

- Ficando longe de você. Você só sabe falar de dinheiro, e Deus não gosta disso e nem eu. – replicou a menina com um ligeiro biquinho.

- Oh... desculpa, eu não vou mais falar de dinheiro. – prometeu Edward levantando seus dedos aos lábios e fazendo uma rápida promessa. – Quer conhecer a minha caverna '_secleta'_? – pediu com um sorriso enviesado. – Quando você quiser ficar sozinha, você pode ir pra lá, ninguém me achou lá. – disse misterioso, atraindo a atenção da menina.

- Onde fica? – perguntou interessada.

- Venha aqui, eu te levo lá. – falou o menino, agarrando a pequenina mão da menina com as suas e a levando para o lado mais afastado e escuro do pátio.

Nenhum dos dois irmãos compreendeu o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Suas mãos eram encaixes perfeitos, algo esquisito para os dois. Era como se uma energia corresse entre eles, fazendo com que uma ligeira cosquinha se formasse em seus estômagos. Era natural andarem de mãos dadas, como se tivessem destinados a serem assim.

Ao chegarem à caverna – que nada mais era do que duas pedras sobrepostas que deixava uma fenda aberta – as duas crianças sentaram-se e ficaram admirando o céu. Às vezes contando coisas aleatórias, outras vezes apenas em silêncio. Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa, sentiam a mesma coisa, numa clara conexão de irmãos, mesmo que ambos desconhecessem esse fato.

Quando já se estava tarde e precisavam voltar aos seus quartos, fizeram a promessa de manterem contato, e de um dia voltarem naquela caverna e contarem sobre a sua nova vida.

.

Edward fora para Chicago com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme Everson um pouco antes do almoço. O garoto estava animado, ainda mais porque a sua mãe havia trazido roupas novas e de tecidos finos para ele usar.

Isabella fora adotada pelos Swan de Forks alguns dias antes do Natal daquele ano, enrolada em uma japona vermelha que seus novos pais haviam lhe comprado. Não era nada caro ou chique, mas era um verdadeiro troféu que a menina aceitou de bom grado o agasalho que a protegia do frio anormal.

As crianças como irmãos, ou amigos como acreditavam que eram, nunca mantiveram contato, mas seus pensamentos conforme cresciam vire e mexe iam para aquela noite quente de setembro onde compartilharam de uma conexão sobrenatural, que talvez nem mesmo a genética possa explicar.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí amores? Gostaram deste primeiro capítulo? _

_Ele necessariamente conta a história de como os dois nasceram, onde passaram o início de sua vida antes de serem adotados. Quero deixar claro desde o começo a diferença na criação deles; enquanto Edward foi desejado e amado pela mãe deles, Bella foi literalmente rejeitada, e este fator meio que contribuiu para a formação do caráter inicial deles, vemos que o Edward gosta do luxo, dos prazeres da vida – mesmo sendo criança ele sabe que o dinheiro pode lhe comprar qualquer coisa -, a Bella em oposição, sabe que o dinheiro é importante, mas sabe que ele corrompe as pessoas, levando-as a fazer coisas ruins. Essa diferença de realidades que eles vivem é algo que vai se tornar muito clara quando eles se "conhecerem" de verdade. _

_Agora convenhamos essas crianças juntas não são fofas?_

_Obrigada a Gaby por ler e betar essa loucura, dando opiniões e tudo mais. Obrigada também a quem se animou e quis me acompanhar nesta jornada um pouco controvérsia, prometo fazer algo que vocês irão gostar. Espero vê-los no próximo capítulo que sai na próxima semana, combinado?_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	3. Crescendo

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**2. CRESCENDO**

.

"_O que importa não é o que você tem na vida,  
mas quem você tem na vida."  
**- William Shakespeare -**_

.

Edward estava deslumbrado e aterrorizado com o imenso avião prata, com detalhes em azul marinho, branco e vermelho da _American Airlines_, ele que apenas tinha visto aviões voando pelos céus de Phoenix estava boquiaberto com o conforto similar o de uma casa que tinha dentro da aeronave, mal sabia Edward que as poltronas largas em couro, pequenas televisões e serviço de bordo _première_ eram privilégios apenas da 1ª classe.

O menino que estava sentado ao lado dos seus novos pais encarava tudo com curiosidade. As aeromoças perguntando se os passageiros queriam algo, os caminhõezinhos levando as bagagens até a aeronave, as pessoas verificando se tudo estava em ordem. Tudo atraia Edward, tanto que até mesmo o boneco do Batman – algo que Carlisle e Esme haviam lhe comprado assim que chegaram ao aeroporto – havia sido ignorado.

Carlisle Cullen e Esme Everson eram casados a pouco mais de 6 anos, e por muitos anos tentaram ter filhos, mas quando nenhum dos inúmeros tratamentos que ambos fizeram surtiram efeito, sabiam que estava na hora de considerar uma nova opção. A maternidade sempre fora algo aflorado em Esme, ela sempre quis ter uma casa cheia de filhos, contudo Deus parecia ter determinado que ela nunca realizaria o sonho de gerar uma criança, o que partia o coração de Carlisle, que sabia o quanto a esposa gostaria de uma casa cheia de filhos.

O processo de adoção dos Cullen durou mais de 4 anos, dos quais passaram por momentos difíceis, já que quando estava tudo certo para adotarem uma menina em Chicago há dois anos, seus verdadeiros pais resolveram que a queriam de volta. Tal derrota fora um baque inestimável para Esme, que pensou em desistir, considerando que talvez ela não fosse capaz de ser uma mãe, entretanto Carlisle como um verdadeiro alicerce para esposa, a instigou a continuar a procura, e foi assim que passaram 8 meses indo de lar em lar de adoção por todo o país para encontrar a criança que os escolheria como pais. Fora quando as esperanças de Esme e Carlisle estavam quase nulas que Edward entrara na vida de ambos.

Carlisle que havia ido a Phoenix para um congresso de Neurocirurgia, havia convencido Esme de acompanha-lo, com a intenção de se distrair de sua busca por um filho. Tanto que a ex-pianista não estava esperando visitar nenhum lar de adoção, contudo sendo de uma família católica, Esme que havia ficado em um hotel próximo ao Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, resolveu ir até a pequena capelinha rezar – um hábito que ela havia adquirido em todas as quartas-feiras quando ainda era criança.

Ela estava finalizando a sua oração quando as – naquela época – 12 crianças que viviam no Monastério entraram na capelinha para orar. Edward naquela situação havia completado 2 anos há poucos dias, e estava com uma expressão entediado quando entrava na capela, tudo porque gostaria de ter ficado brincando no jardim a ir ali rezar. Esme ficou encantada com todas as crianças, mas aquele que possuía o tom de cabelo similar ao seu lhe chamava a atenção de uma maneira que ela não conseguia explicar, era como se ganchos de aço a conectassem ao garotinho, era como se Deus tivesse colocando a sua mão na situação e decidindo que aquele deveria ser seu filho.

Seu olhar era tão intenso no garoto que acabou atraindo a curiosidade da Madre Superiora, Irmã Carmem que disfarçadamente, deixou que as outras irmãs e o padre tomassem conta das crianças e fora até onde Esme estava sentada.

- Adoráveis não é mesmo? – começou a Madre ao sentar-se ao lado de Esme.

- Muito. – concordou a mulher de cabelos arruivados e olhos amendoados. – Vocês tem uma creche aqui? – pediu ligeiramente curiosa.

- Oh não! – riu a freira abanando a sua mão em sinal de descaso. – Somos uma pequena instituição que abriga crianças abandonadas até que elas são adotadas. – explicou a mulher, por fim atraindo a atenção de Esme que pela primeira vez tirou o seu olhar de Edward e encarou a freira.

- Estas crianças são órfãs? – pediu com um fio de esperança.

- Sim. Todos são órfãos, abandonados na porta do nosso Monastério. – explicitou como se aquilo fosse importante.

- E... hun... famílias vem vê-los com a intenção de adotar? – perguntou interessada demais no sistema daquela pequena irmandade para adoção de crianças.

- Sim, claro. Como somos uma irmandade cristã muitas mulheres deixam as crianças recém-nascidas em nossa porta, o que atrai muito mais a atenção de quem deseja adotar, já que é claro que a preferencia é sempre para bebês. – explicitou a Madre Superiora, ela estava se sentindo incomodada com as perguntas sem pé e nem cabeça da mulher, era claro que ela não sabia como funcionava um orfanato, ou uma adoção.

- Algumas das crianças estão passando por algum processo de adoção? – quis saber Esme, preparando o terreno para questionar sobre o garotinho ruivo.

- Oh sim! Victoria, a menina de cabelos encaracolados e ruivos, e James o menino de cabelos loiros, estão em processo de adoção por uma mesma família da Califórnia, as outras crianças recebem visitas continuadamente de possíveis pais, mas dificilmente chega a algum lugar. – deu de ombros a irmã.

- Isto quer dizer que aquele garotinho ruivo ainda está... está a procura de uma família? – perguntou cheia de esperanças Esme.

Madre Carmem que vivia naquele convento há mais de 25 anos, sabia reconhecer quando uma pessoa estava genuinamente interessada em alguma criança, e ao notar que a elegante mulher de olhar aristocrático e postura refinada estava de fato interessada em adotar uma criança, se censurou por fazer um pré-julgamento tolo sobre a sua falsa ignorância no assunto, supondo que ela não conhecesse a dura realidade de crianças órfãs. E procurando amenizar a sua severidade e dando esperanças a mulher disse com uma voz suave, a frase que Esme gostaria de ouvir.

- Talvez a senhora e seu marido possam ser a família de Edward? – imediatamente os olhos amendoados de Esme encheram-se de lágrimas e seu olhar direcionou-se para o menino que cantava um canto cristão, porém com um olhar ligeiramente entediado.

- Será que eu e meu marido podemos conhecê-lo? – pediu hesitante para a freira.

- Claro, venha por volta das 3 da tarde junto com o seu marido, tenho certeza que nossas crianças irão encantá-los. – e dando uma pequena reverencia a mulher, a Madre se afastou para onde as crianças e as outras freiras estavam.

Esme que ficara mais alguns minutos na diminuta capela admirou o menino de cabelos ruivos, bem como as outras crianças. Uma menina, que parecia ter pouco menos de um ano que estava no colo de uma das irmãs, também atraiu a sua atenção, contudo não da maneira que o garoto havia atraído, ele era como uma luz em um quarto escuro, e por mais que quisesse enxergar outra coisa, só conseguia vê-lo.

Ao deixar o pequeno centro religioso, Esme não se privou de pegar um taxi e com uma ordem direta foi ao centro de convenções que estava ocorrendo o Congresso de Neurocirurgia que seu marido participava. Carlisle estava no meio de um debate sobre as novas técnicas e equipamentos para a cirurgia, quando Esme adentrou o recinto totalmente afoita, e por mais que não pudesse abandonar o seu lugar, Carlisle o fez, indo em direção a sua mulher.

Esme estava com as faces coradas e os olhos emocionados, o que inquietava Carlisle que só havia visto tal olhar em duas outras situações, a primeira quando ela ficou grávida no primeiro ano de casamento de ambos, e quando estavam prestes a adotar Renata há mais de 2 anos.

- O que aconteceu querida? – perguntou o médico com visível preocupação.

- Eu encontrei Carlisle, eu achei o _nosso_ filho. – falou a ex-pianista com demasiada emoção, jogando-se nos braços do marido e chorando em completa felicidade, que a acompanhou em sua emoção indistinta.

Carlisle não voltou para o Congresso, foi junto de Esme ao hotel em que eles estavam e depois de acalmar a esposa e almoçarem, seguiram para o Monastério. O médico assim como a esposa encantou-se pelo menino ruivo que parecia atrair multidões para si com apenas um olhar, e quando depois de autorizados foram conversar com o garoto, sabiam que tinham encontrado o filho que tanto procuravam.

No dia seguinte Carlisle Cullen e Esme Everson iniciaram o processo de adoção, e como este era demorado, o médico resolveu comprar um pequeno apartamento em Phoenix para que Esme ficasse próxima ao seu filho – mesmo quando não podia visita-lo. Foram 2 anos, até que finalmente todos os tramites do processo de adoção efetivaram-se, e o casal enfim podia levar seu filho para Chicago.

O casal encarava encantado o pequeno menino que estava completamente admirado pela grande aeronave. Carlisle e Esme estavam ansiosos para vê-lo correndo por sua imensa propriedade nos arredores de Chicago, brincando, crescendo, tendo tudo o que podiam oferecer ao menino, seja o que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, fosse o amor ilimitado que nutriam um pelo outro que havia se multiplicado para comportar Edward, que mesmo ainda não tendo conhecimento era uma verdadeira benção para aquela pequena família.

- Estamos andando! Papai, mamãe nós estamos voando! – exclamou o menino pulando em sua cadeira, fazendo que o casal imediatamente se emocionasse com o uso de duas pequenas, mais grandiosas palavras: _papai_ e _mamãe_.

.

Isabella estava temerosa, ela torcia seus pequenos e finos dedos em suas mãos em ansiedade, as mangas cumpridas da japona vermelha que usava atrapalhava a mobilidade de suas pequenas mãos, mas o frio anormal que fazia em Phoenix era somente uma amostra do frio, que segundo seus novos pais fazia na cidade em que moravam. Porém a apreensão da menina, não era por causa do frio, mas sim entrar naquele grande pássaro de metal prateado, com detalhes em branco, azul marinho e vermelho.

Ela estava sentada entre Renée e Charlie nos bancos não tão confortáveis da classe econômica, seus dentes infantis mordiam com força seu lábio inferior – este era um claro sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade da pequena Isabella – Renée que a observava por sua visão periférica, sentia o nervosismo de sua filha, contudo estava temerosa em dizer algo para ela que a assustasse mais ainda.

Renée Swan ainda se sentia a mulher mais abençoada por ter encontrado Isabella, fora algo tão inesperado que por isto tornava tão especial. Ela e Charlie haviam vindo a Phoenix para os funerais de sua mãe, há pouco mais de um ano e meio. Ruth, mãe de Renée, sempre fora uma mulher amarga e até o dia da sua morte condenou a filha por casar com um homem sem posses, um simples policial de uma cidade tão longínqua como Forks, e para lá se mudar a abandonando-a em sua cidade natal.

Ruth não demonstrou nenhum sentimento no casamento simples da filha, muito menos quando anos mais tarde descobriu que ela não podia gerar uma criança, quando sofreu o seu 3 aborto espontâneo Ruth havia dito a Renée que os abortos eram um castigo por ela ter se casado com Charlie. A professora primária, sentiu-se inútil como mulher, pelos 4 anos de casamento, até que ao ir ao Monastério doar algumas coisas de sua mãe, viu a pequena Isabella falando como uma verdadeira adulta com uma das Irmãs, isto quando tinha apenas 2 anos de idade.

Não contendo a sua curiosidade e seu desejo de conhecer a pequena menina, e saber quem ela era, Renée aproximou-se de onde Isabella brincava com Irmã Irina, e numa conversa extremamente informal soube que a menina era órfã e que o Monastério era também um orfanato. Renée não conseguia conter a emoção que sentia, e muito similar à mãe adotiva de Edward, meio-irmão de Isabella, Renée combinou de vir visitar a menina e conversar com a Madre Superiora mais tarde.

Renée correu o máximo que a sua capacidade de conduzir um automóvel permitia para chegar até a casa de sua mãe, onde seu marido Charlie organizava o que faria com todos os móveis de Ruth. Assim que o chefe de policia viu a sua esposa afoita e inquieta assustou-se, Renée nunca fora de mostrar tanto suas emoções como naquele momento. Abandonando seus afazeres correu até a mulher extremamente preocupado.

- Renée o que aconteceu, querida? – perguntou o policial aflito. A mulher sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, emocionada com o sentimento de plenitude, de amor por aquela menininha que crescia em seu peito.

- Charlie – começou com a voz entre um suspiro e uma risada. – recorda-se quando você me perguntou se eu queria adotar uma criança, e eu lhe disse que não estávamos prontos? – perguntou a mulher com um sorriso, Charlie somente confirmou com a cabeça. – Charlie, querido – falou segurando com suas mãos tremulas o rosto do marido. – eu encontrei a nossa menina, querido. Ela tem os olhos castanhos, profundos como chocolates iguais ao seu, e ela está só esperando nós para adotá-la! – exclamou a professora completamente admirada.

- Onde? – perguntou Charlie contendo o sorriso que coçava para crescer em seu rosto; por mais que nunca havia dito nada a Renée sempre sonhara e ser pai, ter uma pequena criatura para proteger, para amar, chamar de sua, e se a sua esposa enfim estava disposta a adotar, ele gastaria todas as suas economias para realizar este desejo.

- No Monastério que a minha mãe fazia doações, Charlie querido, você precisa conhece-la! – exclamou animada a mulher. – Se vista querido, se aprume para conhecer a nossa filha.

E assim duas horas depois o casal Swan estava no Monastério conversando com a Madre Carmem sobre a adoção de Isabella, que Charlie apenas de vê-la de longe sabia que aquela menina deveria, seria, era a sua princesinha.

Os Swan utilizaram todo o dinheiro de sua poupança, Renée pediu transferência de 1 ano e meio para Phoenix, e Charlie usou e abusou de licenças neste tempo, enquanto tramitava o processo de adoção, felizmente por ambos serem funcionários do estado de Washington o processo correu de uma maneira muito mais ágil do que normalmente faria, e depois de um ano e 3 meses, Charlie e Renée estavam enfim voltando para Forks, para a sua casa, com a sua tão desejada filha.

Isabella encarou o que acontecia na pista do aeroporto pela pequena janelinha ao lado de sua mãe adotiva, e tremeu ao ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor da turbina do avião sendo ligada, Charlie percebendo o temor da menina, e agindo tão gentilmente como se tivesse com medo que ela pudesse se assustar com seu gesto segurou a pequenina mão da garotinha.

- Eu estou com você, nada de ruim vai acontecer, não precisa temer. – sussurrou o Chefe de Polícia de Forks, a menina corou em timidez pelas palavras de seu pai adotivo, e em um gesto de puro agradecimento murmurou:

- Obrigada... pa... Charlie. – tanto Charlie quanto Renée ouviram a hesitação da menina, e pelo pouco que conheciam de Isabella, sabiam como era difícil ela se abrir, mas o fato de a pequena menina já estar dando os primeiros sinais para aceita-los como pai e mãe, era um excelente começo.

.

Logo que chegou em Chicago Edward com seus 4 anos percebeu que nasceu para viver com conforto, os carros da família Cullen, a comida espetacular que sempre comiam, a casa que moravam, as roupas que vestia, os brinquedos que tinha; o luxo e o conforto que o dinheiro podia comprar era de encher os olhos do pequeno menino, que ao longo dos anos que fora crescendo tornou-se tanto uma parte de si, que ele já não sabia o que era viver nas condições básicas de vida, privando-se de brinquedos de última geração, roupas caras, escolas particulares, aulas particulares e tantas outras coisas que os Cullen podiam dar-lhe.

Em contrapartida a sua meia-irmã, Isabella não vivia no luxo que uma família de classe alta vive, os Swan entrariam muito mais no aspecto de classe média-baixa, a casa deles não era grandiosa, mas era acalentadora e confortável; seus carros não eram luxuosos e faziam ruídos demais, mas mesmo assim serviam para a sua finalidade, suas roupas não eram de grifes ou estilistas renomados, eram simples, mas sempre novas; seus brinquedos também não eram dos mais caros ou cheios de novidades, eram sempre os mais simples, mas ideais para que a menina deixasse sua imaginação fluir quando brincava, ela estudava na escola pública da cidade, mas não pense que isto era motivo para desrespeito, Isabella era a melhor aluna de todo o condado.

Os desconhecidos irmãos viviam vidas completamente diferentes, um tendo todo o conforto que o luxo pode comprar, fazendo viagens internacionais, conhecendo lugares, aprendendo línguas, instrumentos, conquistando coisas com um simples sorriso, e quando não podia o dinheiro comprava; e o outro vivendo num conforto mais modesto, tendo uma casa quente para se aquecer no inferno, comida sempre boa, viajava nas férias para Jacksonville, Phoenix e até mesmo uma única vez para Seattle, cada viagem era planejada com antecedência, e a economia sempre era grande, estudou línguas na escola, pelo menos as que ensinavam no ensino público: Espanhol e Francês, batalhava duro para conseguir algo por seus próprios méritos, já que comprar era algo fora de cogitação.

A diferença na criação de Edward e Isabella era nítida. Ele um garoto mimado e orgulhoso, ela uma menina tímida e modesta.

Conforme entraram na adolescência, Isabella prefira ser chamada de apenas _Bella_, e apesar de ter poucos amigos, estes lhe eram fieis, até mesmo quando ela se afastava destes para ficar na biblioteca imersa em seus livros. E quando completou 16 anos ganhou de Charlie uma velha Pickup Chevy '53 vermelha desbotada, e também começou a trabalhar meio período na loja de esportes dos Newton, com o intuito de juntar dinheiro para ir para a faculdade estudar medicina, o seu grande sonho.

Bella, apesar de seus pais adotivos serem protestantes, continuou a frequentar a única Igreja católica de Forks, fazendo inclusive que seus pais convertessem ao catolicismo; muitas vezes a sua devoção extremada era motivo de piadas entre seus colegas, já que a menina nunca havia sequer dado um beijo, e namorar parecia algo que não estava em seus planos, muitos achavam que Bella seguiria a vida religiosa.

Assim como era quando criança, Edward sempre atraiu multidões para perto de si, seu charme, seu ar galanteador, seu jeito cavalheiro fazia com que todas as meninas o desejassem, sonhassem com ele. Era um rapaz inteligente, sempre conseguia prêmios honrosos na escola por "serviços prestados", ou como na verdade era, pelo dinheiro que Carlisle doava regularmente ao instituto.

Quando completou 16 anos, Edward ganhou o seu primeiro carro, um Volvo prateado zero, ele que não precisava trabalhar para guardar dinheiro para faculdade, fazia esportes como basquetebol e esgrima nas horas vagas, tocava piano e guitarra, ou simplesmente ia para a algum lugar para se agarrar com a menina que ele estava namorando na época. Edward como um sedutor exímio, perdeu a sua virgindade com 14 anos com uma garota do _Senior Year_ de sua escola.

Ele era um verdadeiro _bon vivant_, mesmo com a idade tão tenra, gostava do que a vida e o dinheiro podiam oferecer, luxo, garotas, conforto, bebidas, drogas... sim, Edward não era o tipo exemplar de virtude, e tanto Esme e Carlisle sabiam disto, mas colocavam panos quentes sobre todas as traquinagens do filho; tanto que quando o garoto disse que queria fazer medicina e ser médico como o pai adotivo, foi uma verdadeira surpresa para o casal Everson-Cullen.

Eram vidas totalmente diferentes que os filhos bastardos de Elizabeth Masen levavam, todavia, vire e mexe tanto Edward quando estava sozinho em seu quarto nas frias noites de Chicago, quanto Isabella nos raros dias de calor de Forks recordavam-se vagamente daquela noite que compartilhavam lado a lado na pequena "caverna" que passaram um tempo juntos no Monastério que antes viviam, como a energia, o sentimento de plenitude que compartilhavam naquele momento, ainda era uma das lembranças mais fortes de suas infâncias, e por mais que nunca se encontraram algo lhes dizia que era só uma questão de tempo, que talvez o destino os ajudaria a sentir uma outra vez aquela imensa e inesperada conexão.

.

.

_Phoenix, Arizona, Estados Unidos da América  
13 de agosto de 2008_

.

Os anos não foram nenhum pouco amigáveis com Elizabeth Masen, o seu abuso de álcool e drogas também não lhe ajudaram muito, e com os seus 39 anos, ela mais parecia uma mulher beirando aos 60 e poucos anos.

Assim como eka andou trôpega pelas ruas de _Downtown_ próximo ao Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe há 18 anos, andava outra vez, ao contrário daquela vez, ela não carregava uma criança; na realidade Elizabeth mal se aguentava em suas pernas.

A sua vida como prostituta depois que abandonara a menina que fora gerada no meio de seu vício pela cocaína, por um homem que a desprezava foi uma ida direta ao fundo do poço, ela transava com os tipos mais asquerosos que andavam pelas ruas de Phoenix, apenas para conseguir dinheiro para manter o seu vício – álcool e drogas -, era um verdadeiro milagre e uma terrível maldição que ela ainda estivesse viva. Elizabeth não sabia há quanto tempo não dormia, comia ou sequer tomava um banho. Seu corpo estava estafado, ela sabia que a morte se aproximava como um cliente final, mas antes que ela sucumbisse ao fim, Elizabeth tinha uma missão, saber que fim levara as suas duas crianças.

Uma ela amou, desejou desde o momento que tomou ciência em seu ventre. A outra ela repudiou, desprezou desde o momento que foi concebida; e era exatamente esta diferença de carinho, de desejo, de amor somado com o fato de que abandonara ambos a vontade de Deus, era a sua própria cruz. Elizabeth se puniu pelos últimos 18 anos pelos erros que cometeu com aquelas duas crianças.

Foi com um último suspiro de força, antes que caísse completamente cansada na porta do convento que Elizabeth tocou a sineta que era destinada a ser tocada quando crianças eram deixadas. Irmã Maggie e Irmã Kate correram em direção ao som, acreditando que era um novo bebê abandonado, todavia, para a completa surpresa de ambas, encontraram Elizabeth.

As duas freiras que haviam estudado enfermagem pediram ajuda para dois frades que levaram a mulher a uma das celas do Monastério, onde as duas mulheres cuidaram de seus ferimentos, a limparam, vestiram com roupas decentes e até mesmo aplicaram alimento intravenoso. As religiosas não conseguiam esconder a surpresa, a mulher que elas cuidavam lhe era estranhamente familiar, não só os cabelos castanhos como mogno, como também seus intensos olhos verdes. Era como se ambas tivessem olhando para alguém que a muito elas conheceram, mas não conseguiam assimilar quem seria a pessoa que ela os lembrava.

Irmã Maggie que já tinha uma idade avançada e preferia lidar com crianças, deixou que a Irmã Kate tomasse conta da mulher, conversasse com ela, e se precisasse poderia chamar a Irmã Zafrina para lhe ajudar, já que esta era graduada em psicologia.

Assim, dois dias depois que havia aparecido no Monastério Elizabeth acordou meio desorientada, e com a ajuda das duas Irmãs começou a entender a rotina do lugar, entretanto ela estava curiosa para saber de duas crianças em especial, e numa conversa intimista com a Irmã Zafrina finalmente disse o porquê ela veio procurar aquela irmandade.

Zafrina que havia se unido a ordem religiosa Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe a pouco mais de 12 anos, não conhecia nenhuma das duas crianças que nasceram em 20 de junho de 1989 e 13 de setembro de 1990, respectivamente; entretanto com uma sagacidade que conseguiu no curso de psicologia, sem levantar suspeitas para as outras irmãs, descobriu a identidade das duas crianças.

Edward ela nunca vira, mas ouvia falar direto dele, ou pelo menos dos pais adotivos dele que desde a adoção do menino em 1993 doam anualmente uma generosa quantia de dinheiro para o Monastério. Isabella, ela conhecia, a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhar profundo vinha todos os anos nas férias de verão visitar a todos ali, ela não trazia grandes quantidades de dinheiro como os Everson-Cullen, mas ela trazia sempre consigo doações dos mais variados tipos: suprimentos, medicamentos, roupas, cobertores, brinquedos; as crianças, assim como todas as irmãs adoravam a menina; Zafrina podia notar, inclusive, que desde sempre Irmã Irina e Isabella eram muito próximas.

Fora este resumo que Irmã Zafrina forneceu a Elizabeth, que com a orientação da psicóloga passou a escrever cartas para seus dois filhos, tendo a promessa da freira que entregaria aos dois depois de sua morte.

Em suas cartas Elizabeth pediu desculpas aos seus filhos, relatou todos os momentos que se recordava de sua gestação, não sendo nenhum pouco contida nos seus pensamentos, principalmente durante a gestação de Isabella, disse que torcia pelos dois, e que estava feliz que ambos tinham encontrado uma família boa, que os amava e que os tinha criado como filhos de sangue. Elizabeth também pedia em suas cartas, que eles a perdoassem pelos erros que cometeu, e que a sua vida de promiscuidade felizmente não os havia envenenado. Ela também deseja que ambos tivessem todos os seus sonhos realizados, que construíssem famílias perfeitas, cheias de amor; e que eles encontrassem o amor genuíno, verdadeiro, épico, _único._

Elizabeth não passou do Natal daquele ano, onde depois de terminar a última carta para Isabella, fechou os seus olhos e adormeceu para todo o sempre.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão esta semana? Adorei todas as reviews animadas de vocês, saibam que é este estimulo que me faz continuar a escrever; e por mais que este seja um tema delicado muitos estão dando a chance de ler. Quero agradecer a vocês por este voto de confiança, e pedir eventuais desculpas por questões tratadas no futuro. _

_Bom este capítulo foi mais para conhecermos como Edward e Bella passaram a sua infância e sua adolescência, e claro descobrir que Elizabeth, apesar do que fez com a fofa da Bella, sente remorso. A partir do próximo capítulo começo a retratar a ida deles a universidade e como irão se conhecer; já podem imaginar como tudo vai desenrolar? Aposto que sim! Será que a Bella vai conseguir deixar o Edward menos mesquinho, e ele deixa-la menos tímida? Tópicos para os próximos capítulos._

_Obrigada a Gaby por estar sendo a minha pre-reader e minha beta, e a única pessoa que sempre compartilhou comigo o fogo de ler/escrever/discutir sobre o tema incesto. Gata, obrigada por tudo mesmo, uma pena que nossos horários andam uma bagunça. A todos que leem, favoritaram, comentaram, meu muitíssimo obrigada; é este voto de confiança continuo de vocês que me incentiva a continuar escrevendo coisas aleatórias, e principalmente explorando temas polêmicos (porque sempre tem que ter alguém para explorá-los). Obrigada por tudo isto mesmo!_

_O próximo capítulo vem no sábado (véspera do meu aniversário), ok? Quem quiser me fazer perguntas sobre a fic, sobre minhas outras fics, sobre filmes, séries, musicas, sobre a vida, o que quiser não hesite em ir lá no meu formspring e questionar a vontade. _**http:/www(PONTO)formspring(PONTO)me/carolvenancio**

_Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez e até semana que vem!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	4. Juventude

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**3. JUVENTUDE**

.

"_O que deve caracterizar a juventude é a modéstia,  
o pudor, o amor, a moderação, a dedicação, a diligência, a justiça, a educação.  
São estas as virtudes que devem formar o seu carácter."  
**- Sócrates -**_

.

_Princeton University_.

Este era o sonho de Isabella desde que decidiu que queria seguir carreira médica, assim como também era o sonho de seu meio-irmão Edward, que gostaria de ser como seu pai adotivo. Bella batalhou duro para conseguir a sua vaga na universidade, e se tornou a melhor aluna de todo estado de Washington, conseguindo assim garantir uma bolsa de estudos integral durante todo o curso. Edward também entrara pelos seus méritos acadêmicos, contudo, Carlisle teria que desembolsar alguns milhares de dólares anualmente na educação do filho.

Porém, não importava se estavam indo por méritos próprios ou gastando uma fortuna, a questão era que Edward e Bella estavam predestinados a se reencontrar. Entretanto, uma dúvida ainda florescia: quando e como eles descobririam que eles eram aquelas duas pessoinhas que partilharam um momento mágico juntos em Phoenix há mais de 15 anos? Talvez em algum momento de sua jornada acadêmica.

.

Bella trabalhara duro no verão depois de sua formatura no _High School._ Ela decidira pegar mais um turno na loja de artigos esportivos dos Newton, e nos finais de semana trabalhar de garçonete em um restaurante em Port Angeles. Era corrido ter que trabalhar tanto e duramente, mas a recompensa no final seria melhor; tanto que devido ao seu esforço para juntar dinheiro, Bella não fora a Phoenix visitar a Irmã Irina naquele verão, muito menos a casa de sua 'avó' paterna em Jacksonville. Todo o dinheiro que iria gastar com estas viagens foram para fundo _"Apartamento da Bella em Princeton"_.

Charlie e Renée que viviam com os seus salários de Chefe de Polícia e professora primária, respectivamente, não podiam ajudar a filha tanto quanto queriam. A menina que sempre fora tímida e reclusa, gostaria de ter um apartamento, nem que fosse uma quitinete para si mesma. Dessa forma, ninguém iria importuná-la por fazer as suas orações ou por apenas preferir estudar a badalar, e era esta a finalidade do fundo _"AdBeP"_ como Renée havia apelidado. Bella sabia que seria complicado juntar a quantidade certa para dar de caução em um apartamento próximo ao campus, mas ela estava disposta a pelo menos ter o suficiente para pagar um dormitório sozinha, tanto que até mesmo Irmã Irina e a sua avó Lilian a ajudaram com uma contribuição. Quando terminou o verão, as vésperas de ir a Princeton quando quebrou o seu cofrinho, ela tinha dinheiro mais do que suficiente para alugar um apartamento simples.

Fora uma verdadeira felicidade para a menina de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido e pele alva como a neve, quando ela percebeu que poderia alugar o pequeno apartamento que reservara em um edifício há algumas quadras da escola de medicina de Princeton. Não era grande coisa o pequeno apartamento - que era composto por uma cozinha minúscula, um pequeno banheiro e um cômodo que era dividido em sala de estar e quarto - porém, ali Isabella poderia ter o descanso e a tranquilidade que queria.

Edward não trabalhara, sequer pensara muito no que seria de sua vida universitária quando esta se iniciasse em setembro. Na verdade o rapaz bem apessoado, de cabelos de um tom singular de bronze e intensos olhos verdes, curtiu ao extremo suas férias de verão daquele ano, fazendo um mochilão pela Europa e depois passando dias na ensolarada Malibu onde os Cullen tinham uma residência. Sua única finalidade naquele verão era surfar no oceano pacífico e se divertir com a garota que ele escolhesse.

Carlisle e Esme, que além do salário grandioso que ele recebia mensalmente por ser diretor geral do _General Hospital de Chicago_ e a generosa aposentadoria por invalidez de Esme da Orquestra Sinfônica de Chicago, possuíam outras rendas - as incontáveis ações aplicadas no mercado de imobiliário, grandes empresas de tecnologia, seus inúmeros imóveis pelo país e pelo mundo, e também, a enorme herança que tanto Carlisle quanto Esme receberam de ambos seus pais, quando vieram a falecer.

Dinheiro nunca fora um problema para eles, na verdade, podia se dizer que os Everson-Cullen queimavam dinheiro; e Edward como qualquer outro ser humano se adaptou rápido demais ao luxo e o conforto exacerbado que o vil papel pode proporcionar. Como uma surpresa e um desejo de boa sorte para o filho, Carlisle e Esme não apenas haviam conseguido uma vaga para o garoto num dos dormitórios de Princeton, como também haviam comprado um pequeno apartamento para que Edward pudesse ter mais privacidade, caso fosse o seu desejo durante a sua estádia em Nova Jérsei.

.

Bella seguiu-se para Nova Jérsei com seus pais, Charlie e Renée, na pick-up de um vizinho e grande amigo de seu pai que o emprestara. Foram 4 dias de viagem. Foi desgastante e até mesmo frustrante, mas o momento em família – o último que Bella compartilharia com seus pais por meses – valera a pena. Quando chegaram na cidade de Princeton, seguiram diretamente para a imobiliária que cuidava do apartamento que Bella alugaria, e depois de resolverem todos os aspectos legais e contratuais, seguiram para o local em que a morena viveria pelos próximos 6 anos, no mínimo.

Não fora surpresa encontrarem o pequeno apartamento sujo e todo empoeirado. Como Isabella era alérgica a poeira, Charlie e Renée a intimaram para que fosse à faculdade confirmar a sua matricula e conhecer o campus enquanto eles limpavam sua nova casa, onde ela teria o conforto da sua própria casa em Forks.

Infelizmente, Bella não demorou tanto como Charlie e Renée imaginavam na confirmação da matrícula - ou no tour que fez pelo campus - tanto que quando telefonou para seus pais 5 horas depois que havia os deixado, Bella teve a surpresa de que seu apartamento ainda não estava salubre o suficiente para que ela vivesse. Entediada e irritada, a morena decidiu conhecer a cidade de Princeton, e principalmente, conhecer a Igreja Católica mais próxima.

A Paróquia _St. Paul Roman_ ficava a alguns quarteirões da _Princeton University_ e apenas 10 minutos de onde ela viveria, o que para Isabella era maravilhoso. Como teria um bom tempo para matar antes de retornar ao seu novo lar, Bella ficou um bom tempo orando diante da imagem de São Paulo e depois foi à procura do padre responsável pela Igreja.

Padre Sam ficou encantado por Isabella. Ele viu uma verdadeira vocação na menina, e ficou animado com a perspectiva dela lhe ajudar na Igreja. Quando a conversa com o Padre Sam já estava esgotada, e o cansaço dos dias de viagem assomado com o cansativo dia que Bella tivera a atingiram duramente, ela despediu-se do padre e retornou para o seu apartamento – que conforme seus pais lhe disseram no telefone estava, enfim, apto para recebê-la.

Charlie e Renée estouraram seus cartões de crédito para deixar o apartamento o mais agradável possível para Bella, apropriado para que ela se sentisse em casa. Todos os livros dela estavam perfeitamente dispostos na estante atrás da escrivaninha; capas brancas foram colocadas sobre os sofás que antes eram estampados, encardidos e feios; tapetes novos foram espalhados pelo apartamento para dar mais conforto, fotos e os quadros preferidos de Bella também foram pendurados e dispostos pelo apartamento.

Suas roupas estavam todas já perfeitamente guardadas no pequeno closet, e a cama de tamanho _queen size_ já estava coberta com os novos lençóis. Até mesmo um notebook novinho estava sobre a escrivaninha. Não era de última geração, mas seria o suficiente para a garota acessar a internet e fazer seus trabalhos.

Completamente emocionada com o gesto dos pais, Isabella puxou os dois para um abraço murmurando agradecimentos. A morena sabia que tinha sido mais do que abençoada quando foi adotada pelos Swan; ao lado de Charlie e Renée, Bella descobriu onde era seu lugar, notou que pertencia aquela família, que a apoiaria em tudo, faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para agradá-la, para ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Bella sabia que não existia família melhor para ela ter sido adotada. Charlie e Renée eram os melhores pais do universo.

Depois de muitos abraços, choros e risadas compartilhadas, a família Swan foi jantar em um pequeno restaurante no centro de Princeton. Todavia, quando estavam retornando ao apartamento – que todos iriam dar um jeito para dormir – viram pela primeira vez o vizinho da menina. Ficou claro assim que os três colocaram os olhos no rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados e de uma cor singular, que ele era um exemplo típico de como a juventude atual é rebelde e até mesmo sem respeito com o próximo. Além de estar completamente alcoolizado e drogado, o rapaz também estava abraçado a duas garotas, não escondendo o que faria com elas em sua casa.

Edward que chegara a Princeton há 2 dias, se instalara rapidamente tanto em seu dormitório nos dormitórios da universidade, quanto no apartamento que seu pai havia lhe presenteado. Carlisle e Esme vieram com o filho, mas ao contrário da meia-irmã que genuinamente iria sentir falta de seus pais adotivos e principalmente eles dela – já que as passagens de Washington para Nova Jérsei não eram tão acessíveis – os Everson-Cullen sempre poderiam vir a Princeton, ou poderiam pedir para que o filho fosse a Chicago num almoço de domingo, não que isto fosse acontecer de qualquer maneira.

Como sempre fora uma pessoa sociável e de fácil acesso, Edward mal se instalara em seu dormitório em Princeton, e já fizera amizade com um também calouro de medicina, chamado Emmett.

Foi fácil encontrar similaridades entre os dois jovens, e deixando as coisas se arrumarem em outro momento, seguiram para uma festa que estava rolando em uma fraternidade. Estar em uma festa cheia de novos e antigos estudantes fora fácil mais uma vez para Edward, que com o seu charme natural não atraía apenas novos amigos, como também muitas garotas em seu enlaço. Como um bom aproveitador das situações, Edward não recusou quando uma veterana o arrastou para o banheiro, ou ainda no final da festa, em levar duas amigas para o seu apartamento, que fora ganho de seu pai adotivo para esta finalidade.

Edward tinha certeza que a faculdade seria um lugar onde ele teria o livre-arbítrio para fazer o que bem entendesse, ser irresponsável, beber até cair, consumir alguma droga para aumentar o frenesi, e claro dormir com quantas garotas conseguisse; esta era a sua meta, e tão somente esta, que o estudo, bem... o estudo seria algo para se deixar para segundo ou terceiro plano, pois o jovem primeiramente gostaria de aproveitar ao máximo sua juventude.

Bella e Edward tinham convicções bem diferentes, totalmente opostas; mas até quando seriam tão diferentes, tão opostas assim?

.

O início do ano letivo na _Princeton University_ datou-se no dia 18 de setembro de 2008, uma quinta-feira como normalmente se fazia. Bella estava ansiosa para começar as suas classes, aprender sobre tudo o que podia, se fascinar ainda mais pelo curso que havia escolhido; Edward, em contrapartida, não estava criando expectativas para o curso, tanto que fora ao primeiro dia tão somente para saber onde seria a festa daquela noite – não que ele precisasse ir a aula para saber disto, mas este era o principal motivo.

Como havia dormido no apartamento que lhe fora presenteado, Edward acordou um pouco assustado com o alarme de seu telefone, e meio dormindo-meio acordado, começou a se arrumar para o seu primeiro e talvez único dia cedo de aula. Bella mal havia dormido tamanha era a sua ansiedade para o início de suas aulas, tanto que quando seu despertador soou foi um verdadeiro alívio para a menina, que apesar de continuar em sua cama, estava acordada e rezando o terço.

Por fim, Edward meio sonâmbulo, conseguiu se trocar e preparar-se para deixar seu apartamento – conduzindo o seu mais novo Volvo prateado – alguns minutos depois que despertara. Bella, em compensação, que se enrolou para se arrumar acabou saindo atrasada de sua casa, levando em conta que teria que andar 10 quadras até a universidade. Por um fato que somente pode-se encarar como ironia do destino, os dois deixaram seus respectivos apartamentos no mesmo instante. Com um Edward meio dormindo, e uma Bella completamente esbaforida por conta de seu atraso, se esbarram no corredor.

- Porra! – exclamou o garoto despertando de seu estado de sonambulismo e deparando-se com uma garota de joelhos diante de si.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpe-me. – gaguejava Bella ajoelhada recolhendo suas coisas que haviam se espalhado por todo corredor.

- Se você quer ficar de joelhos diante de mim, não precisa ser aqui gatinha, meu apartamento está sempre à disposição, caso você precisar. – galanteou Edward, sentindo o seu membro criando vida, provando que ele ainda era apenas um garoto cheios de hormônios que só queria aproveitar de todas as oportunidades que aparecessem a sua frente; não importando se eram ocasionais ou não.

- O-o-quê? – exclamou Bella completamente chocada e assombrada pelas palavras do garoto a sua frente. – Quem você pensa que eu sou? – perguntou irritadiça, fazendo um rápido sinal da cruz. – Eu não sou assim! – defendeu-se os berros, ficando agilmente em pé e puxando sua bata branca com força para baixo em seu corpo feminino.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas e sem nenhum constrangimento viajou seus olhos pelo corpo de Bella, estudando com demasiado cuidado todas as suas curvas, que mesmo escondidas pelas roupas um pouco largas, ainda eram visíveis. Porém, quando seus olhos fixaram no crucifixo em seu pescoço, rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o rosto da garota. Ele pode não ser um católico muito fiel ou praticante, mas uma coisa que Edward aprendera desde cedo ainda nos áureos tempos em que vivia no Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, é que se uma mulher fosse noviça ou freira e resolvesse dedicar a sua vida a Deus não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser respeitar e esquecer-se dela; e pelo que parecia, a garota a sua frente era uma noviça.

- Hey! – falou alto erguendo suas mãos em rendição. – Desculpa, eu não queria ofendê-la, me perdoa, é que eu estava... hum... er... meio dormindo? – tentou desculpar-se abaixando-se para recolher as coisas de Bella, que ainda estavam espalhadas. Entretanto, o seu membro mesmo sabendo que a garota a sua frente era possivelmente uma noviça, não diminuiu a sua animação.

- Ok. – murmurou Bella confusa tornando a se abaixar para recolher suas coisas e as guardando em sua bolsa.

- Hum... você estuda em Princeton? – quis saber o garoto, ainda sentindo-se mal por ter dado em cima da jovem que ele acreditava ser uma noviça. Bella limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. – Legal, eu também. Que curso você faz? – tornou a questionar Edward, tentando de todas as formas possíveis se redimir diante do seu fiasco a garota.

- Vou começar medicina. – respondeu meio a contragosto, fechando o zíper sua bolsa e encarando pela primeira vez os tão intensos olhos verdes. Bella teve a leve impressão de que os conhecia há anos.

- Wow! Eu também! – exclamou Edward animado demais para a sua própria surpresa. Bella deu um sorriso enviesado mostrando tão apenas sua simpatia. – Bem, eu sou o Edward, você...? – perguntou com curiosidade. Estranhamente, Edward sentia-se tímido demais, vulnerável demais perto daquela garota; situação que ele supôs ser por causa de sua religiosidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela lhe transmitia uma sensação de conforto, de familiaridade que há muito o rapaz não sentia.

- Bella. – ofereceu a garota, soando um pouco rude. Algo em seu imo se contorcia, era como se Edward fosse alguém que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que há anos não encontrava.

- _Bella_. – repetiu o jovem sonhador, mas rapidamente se censurando por sua atitude. – Hum... er... será que posso te oferecer uma carona? Quer dizer, estamos indo pro mesmo lugar, exatamente o mesmo, e também estamos saindo do mesmo lugar... e... e eu tenho um carro o que facilita muito as coisas, já que estamos indo ao mesmo lugar, partindo do mesmo lugar... e... bem... você aceita? – perguntou verdadeiramente e completamente atordoado. Era estranho o que Edward estava sentindo, ou deveria estar, ele _nunca_ havia passado por um momento que ficara sem palavras, ou que suas palavras fossem insuficientes para demonstrar algo.

A morena estudou as feições do ruivo por vários segundos, ponderando se deveria ou não aceitar sua carona, e quando não havia mais dúvida em si que as intenções do rapaz eram genuinamente boas – que as palavras que ele havia lhe dito minutos atrás foram apenas um equívoco, Bella enfim aceitou a carona de Edward.

Por mais que Edward estivesse estonteado por ter uma 'noviça' em seu carro, o clima dentro deste nunca esteve mais confortável. Era como se só a presença de Bella o tranquilizasse, o acalmasse, trouxesse uma paz que há muito ele não experimentava. Ela, também se sentia confortável mais do que gostaria de se permitir, parecia que com ele ao seu lado Bella conseguiria qualquer coisa, seja o mais impossível e improvável, era simplesmente possível, fácil, acessível.

Foram 5 minutos onde nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre os dois jovens, elas eram tão desnecessárias para a experiência que as suas almas estavam tendo, que eles não conseguiam compreender; todavia, elas eram acalentadoras, _necessárias_ para ambos.

Ao chegarem à universidade, por mais que não houvesse a necessidade de andarem lado a lado, os irmãos o fizeram. Era simples, fácil, confortável estarem juntos, e este sentimento novo e completamente estrangeiro para ambos os aterrorizava e os paralisava; somente o fugaz pensamento de se afastarem era uma afronta.

O casal de irmãos mesmo não trocando uma palavra sequer, sentou-se um ao lado do outro na imensa sala de aula. Parecia que mesmo sem a consciência de ambos, a conexão que só irmãos possuem de entenderem um ao outro mesmo a distância, estava fazendo o seu trabalho, pois Edward e Bella chegaram a um entendimento apenas com a presença um do outro.

A sala de aula enchia-se lentamente. Alguns colegas dos irmãos desconhecidos estavam tímidos e quietos, outros empolgados e falantes; alguns se conheciam, outros não. Era um típico dia de início de aulas. Emmett e Rosalie, que eram namorados desde o início do _High School_ e que conseguiram ser aceitos na mesma universidade, chegaram de mãos dadas, e como o grande rapaz conhecia Edward, seguiu para junto do colega com sua namorada em seu enlaço.

Foi incrível como rapidamente Emmett e Rosalie se identificaram com Edward e Bella; tanto que a própria Bella estava radiante que fazer amigos neste novo universo fora mais fácil do que ela supunha que seria, o que era um grande alívio, pois a garota ainda se recordava como fora difícil fazer amigos durante a sua infância e adolescência.

Rapidamente os quatro tornaram-se inseparáveis, faziam trabalhos juntos, estudavam juntos, assistiam aulas juntos. Tudo o que era relacionado à vida acadêmica, Edward, Bella, Emmett e Rosalie faziam juntos, tanto que foi natural que Bella encontrasse em Rosalie uma grande amiga, a melhor amiga – da sua idade – que ela já tivera, e em Emmett um irmão mais velho. Ela não compreendia o que sentia por Edward, mas supôs que era só uma grande preocupação como amiga. Edward era sem dúvidas o seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre a protegia.

Por mais que as atividades acadêmicas consumissem um bom tempo do dia-a-dia de Isabella, ela ainda frequentava a igreja com demasiada frequência, participava dos mais diversos grupos de oração, novenas, missas; Padre Sam e todos que faziam parte da comunidade St. Paul a adoravam e a viam como um anjo. Sua devoção a Deus e aos outros era palpável, tanto que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que entrasse em algum convento, ou uma ordem religiosa.

Edward também continuou em sua vida mundana. Quando não estava do lado da meia-irmã, ia à festas, bebia demais, consumia drogas demais, aproveitava-se do prazer carnal o máximo que podia; a única coisa que o filho adotivo de Carlisle e Esme não fazia desde que iniciara a amizade com Bella, era levar garotas para foder em seu apartamento, preferindo leva-las no dormitório que 'dividia' com Emmett, deixando o seu apartamento para tornar-se o lugar onde ele verdadeiramente morava não o lugar onde ele se divertia como seu pai supunha inicialmente.

Meses se passaram e a amizade dos quatro fortalecia. Emmett e Rose ficavam a cada dia mais apaixonados – se isto era mesmo possível - e Bella e Edward a cada dia tornavam-se mais amigos. A amizade que os dois partilhavam era fácil, gostosa de admirar e quem não os conhecia poderia jurar que Bella e Edward eram um casal também, de tão resplandecente que um ficava na companhia do outro.

.

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira mais fria do que normalmente seria para um início de fevereiro. Os quatro amigos haviam combinado de fazer um trabalho na biblioteca da universidade. Edward e Emmett estavam sentados em uma mesa mais afastada, Bella andava pelos corredores feitos de estantes repleto de livros procurando o material que utilizariam para a pesquisa, enquanto aguardavam Rosalie que havia ido até seu dormitório buscar seu notebook.

Edward que não estava dormindo muito nas últimas semanas, estava com grandes olheiras sobre seus grandes e intensos olhos verdes. Emmett havia percebido que o amigo estava distante e cansado, porém, havia atribuído a isto a sua agenda de atividades extracurriculares noturnas. Entretanto, Edward havia lhe confessado que não estava saindo há mais de 15 dias, informação que Bella confirmou sem querer durante o almoço, dizendo que Edward passava horas tocando seu violão em seu apartamento, e por causa disto o jovem estava curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo para ele estar tão cansado, se não havia nenhuma garota na jogada.

- Ok, você não está festejando ou ficando dopado a torto e à direita, o que está acontecendo Edward? Por que raios você não está dormindo a noite? – inquiriu com a voz baixa, para que não atrapalhasse as outras pessoas que estavam na biblioteca estudando.

- Estou com muita coisa na cabeça. – esquivou-se o rapaz.

- Desembucha Edward! Quem é ela? – replicou Emmett com um sorriso enviesado. Ele poderia não ter a vasta experiência ou sensibilidade nas coisas do coração, mas ele ainda se lembrava de como foi quando descobriu estar apaixonado por Rosalie, e era daquela mesma forma.

O ruivo cerrou seus olhos e suspirou profundamente.

- Porra Emmett, é pecado! Eu estou cometendo um pecado na minha própria mente, mas não consigo parar de vê-la nua, me chamando... o que é... porra... improvável, ela nunca fará isso, não pra mim. – suspirou enterrando o seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Ou pra ninguém.

- Por que é pecado? Edward isto não tá fazendo sentido algum. Que garota é essa que você deseja, mas que não pode ter, porque... por que é... _pecado_? Que porra é essa? – exaltou-se o corpulento rapaz.

Edward suspirou profundamente mais uma vez, virando a sua cabeça pela biblioteca para confirmar se a meia-irmã estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-lo.

- _Bella_ – sussurrou. - eu estou sonhando acordado e dormindo com a Bella, só que... porra! É um pecado, ela não é assim, ela não quer alguém, ela é uma... – engoliu em seco. – _Freira_.

- _O quê_? – exclamou Emmett confuso. – Freira?

- Quem é freira? – perguntou Rosalie, que havia chego silenciosamente e havia ouvido o amigo e o namorado falando sobre alguém ser freira.

- _O quê_? – exclamou Edward assombrado, não querendo atrair a atenção de Rosalie para o fato que Bella era freira. Se a morena não havia contado à sua própria amiga que ela era de uma ordem religiosa, não seria ele quem contaria. – Ninguém! – exclamou com um sorriso nervoso, balançando a cabeça em negação.

- É, ninguém. – concordou Emmett com uma falsa incredulidade, procurando com seus olhos onde Bella estava para confirmar o que Edward havia lhe dito. Como se do nada iria aparecer um letreiro luminoso indicando que a menina era uma freira.

- E os dois bobos da corte acham eu me enganam? – replicou a loira entediada. – De quem vocês estavam falando? Quem é freira? – perguntou outra vez, desta vez direcionando a pergunta ao namorado.

Os olhos azuis como safiras de Rosalie perfuraram os castanhos de Emmett, e por mais que quisesse guardar para si a confissão do amigo, não conseguiu; não quando sua Rose o encarava daquela forma, como se pudesse puni-lo a ficar sem sexo, ou sem seus cafunés.

- Bella. – respondeu por fim Emmett. – Edward diz que ela é freira.

- Noviça. – contrapôs Edward. – Eu disse que ela é uma noviça. – repetiu com a voz baixa, inconformado pelo amigo ter confessado a namorada o segredo da sua meia-irmã desconhecida.

- E por que você acha isso? Da onde você tirou esta conclusão? – inquiriu Rosalie, arqueando uma sobrancelha e desafiando os dois.

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Sabe o crucifixo que ela usa? – os dois namorados confirmaram. – É de uma ordem religiosa que... que eu conheço. Todas as freiras, noviças, frades e padres, todo mundo usa o mesmo crucifixo, por isto que eu sei que ela é uma noviça! – exclamou com objetividade.

O casal o admirou por alguns segundos dando uma troca de olhares rápida, antes que Rosalie caísse na gargalhada.

- Isto é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi na minha vida! – gargalhou. – Isto é ridículo Edward, acho que você deve parar de usar drogas o quanto antes. – divertiu-se ao mesmo tempo em que Bella se aproximava dos três.

- Qual é a piada para que eu possa participar também? – pediu a morena com um sorriso enviesado, sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Edward.

- Nada Bella, Rosalie que ri de qualquer coisa. – defendeu-se Edward.

Isabella deu de ombros, dando-se por satisfeita com a resposta evasiva do meio-irmão, começando assim a se preparar para fazer o trabalho que deveriam entregar na próxima semana. Pelas próximas 2 horas o grupo de amigos apenas debateram sobre o trabalho de anatomia que estavam fazendo, mas a questão que Edward havia exposto para Rosalie e Emmett giravam na cabeça dos três, e a loira não suportando mais a sua curiosidade, enfim questionou a amiga.

- Bella, este... crucifixo que você usa o que significa? Você sabe que eu não sou católica e muitas coisas da sua religião são confusas para mim. – explicitou com um sorriso enviesado. Em um gesto espontâneo a garota segurou com seus dedos à pequena cruz.

- É de uma ordem religiosa da qual participo. – respondeu com um sorriso. Rose arqueou suas sobrancelhas bem definidas.

- Você é uma freira? – perguntou a questão que mais ansiava saber. – Ou noviça? – completou ao ver pela sua visão periférica Edward rolando os olhos diante da sua falta de tato.

- O quê? – replicou Bella com um sorriso divertido. – Freira, noviça, eu? Não... definitivamente não. Eu posso ser religiosa, crer em Deus, ir à igreja e tentar fazer o meu melhor como cristã, mas vocação para freira isto definitivamente não tenho. Eu tenho uma vida com alguns pecados. – ponderou com sensatez e um sorriso torto. – Mas por que a pergunta? – quis saber a menina.

- Curiosidade. – deu de ombros Rose, sacudindo a sua mão pontuando que era algo sem importância. – Será que amanhã você está disponível para ir a uma festa com a gente? Sei que você não curte, mas não será a loucura que sempre é. O que você acha? – pediu com um sorriso brilhante.

- Ok... acho que posso ir... – confirmou a morena incerta, dando de ombros voltando a sua atenção para o artigo científico que lia.

O grupo de amigos retomou a sua concentração em fazer o trabalho que teriam que apresentar na próxima semana, ou pelo menos, 3 pessoas do grupo retomaram o raciocínio, já que Edward estava com a cabeça no fato de que por 5 meses se iludiu com o fato que Bella poderia ser uma freira ou noviça, e não uma garota real; todos os pensamentos nada puros que ele havia se prezado por todo esse tempo, vinham à sua mente como uma verdadeira avalanche, não poupando nenhum nuance sequer.

Edward ficara por tanto tempo fantasiando com a sexualidade da sua meia-irmã, que mal percebeu quando ela às 6 da tarde despediu-se de todos, pois tinha combinado de fazer um trabalho voluntário na igreja; mal Bella havia deixado à biblioteca, quando Rosalie deu com um livro na cabeça de Edward.

- Ai! Isso dói! – exclamou esfregando o lugar da pancada.

- Você está olhando ela como um cachorro observando um frango de padaria, Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, só porque na sua mente doentia você acreditava que ela poderia ser uma freira, e agora o seu pecado foi isento você não precisa ficar imaginando a Bella sempre nua, isso é nojento! – pontuou Rosalie com desaprovação.

- Eu não estou encarando a Bella como um cachorro observa um frango de padaria. – tentou defender-se com um ligeiro biquinho.

- Oh sim! – lamentou-se a loira. – Você está pior, parecendo um tarado que se masturba vendo garotinhas saindo de escolas católicas. – rebateu com o seu humor ácido.

- Porra Rose, você quer o quê? – replicou Edward ofendido. – A Bella é gostosa pra caralho, passei meses me recusando a sequer pensar nela dessa forma porque achava que ela é freira, agora que eu sei que ela não é... eu não consigo mais me refrear! – defendeu-se com o olhar desfocado.

Rosalie tornou a dar um tapa na cabeça de Edward.

- Porra Rosalie sua mão não é nada leve, sabia? Dói pra caralho isso. – lastimou-se o rapaz mais uma vez. A loira limitou-se a rolar seus olhos.

- É para você parar de pensar merda sobre a _minha_ amiga. – começou com autoridade. – Ela não é igual às outras garotas que você fode por aí uma ou duas vezes e depois pisa nelas como se fosse nada. Bella é diferente, Edward. Ela não é igual às outras garotas que não importam em ter o seu coração esmagado por causa de uma paixão, de uma aventura; Bella é uma pessoa pura, não só no sentido da palavra pureza, mas de alma, de coração, de _tudo_. – objetivou Rosalie.

- Rose tem razão, Edward. – concordou Emmett. – Você não pode simplesmente desejar Bella e achar que ela será que nem as outras garotas, ela não é assim. Tenho até mesmo as minhas dúvidas se algum dia ela já beijou alguém. – ponderou pensativo.

- Não. – replicou Rosalie, e quando recebeu olhares confusos dos dois rapazes completou: - Ela nunca beijou ninguém, ou sequer pensou em algum cara de uma forma a mais, se vocês me entendem. – deu de ombros. – Bella é realmente intocada, e não porque ela não quer se envolver com alguém, ela só... não achou a pessoa que faz o seu coração acelerar ou o ar faltar aos seus pulmões. – sorriu enviesado. – Foi ela quem me disse. – explicitou olhando para os dois rapazes.

- Primeiro – começou Edward. - eu sei de tudo isto, e não tem pessoa que concorde mais com você que a Bella é a criatura mais pura deste mundo do que eu, Rose. Sei também que ela merece tudo, um amor verdadeiro, um príncipe encantado, a porra de um conto de fadas. Mas tem uma coisa que acontece quando estou perto dela, que eu não sei explicar sem soar gay demais. – riu consigo mesmo. – É quase como se fosse uma necessidade patológica protege-la, estar ao lado dela; é como se eu deixasse de fazer isto o meu mundo inteiro ruísse, é como se ela fosse o centro do meu universo.

Rosalie e Emmett trocaram um olhar abismado diante das palavras do amigo. Aquelas palavras que Edward haviam lhes dito, por mais que elas soassem irreais vindas do amigo, ambos sabiam que eram genuinamente verdadeiras.

- Você está apaixonado por ela! – exclamou Rosalie assombrada, batendo a palma de sua mão na mesa de compensado.

- _O quê_? – exclamou Edward arregalando seus olhos e projetando o seu corpo para trás da mesa. – Eu não estou apaixonado pela Bella... eu não posso estar... _posso_? – perguntou confuso o rapaz para os dois amigos.

- Você está, cara. – respondeu Emmett com a voz distante, acenando afirmativamente para o amigo.

- Mas como isto aconteceu? – questionou alarmado Edward.

- Como acontece para todo mundo, por acaso Edward. – ponderou Rosalie. – O que você vai fazer com esta informação? Vai mantê-la só para você, ou vai lutar para que ela seja correspondida um dia? – inquiriu com cautela ao amigo.

- Eu tenho esta opção? Digo de um dia este... _sentimento_ ser correspondido? – perguntou em um misto de confusão e esperança.

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Tudo é possível Edward, mas se um dia você quiser ter algo com ela, você terá que mudar... mudar literalmente da água pro vinho. – explicitou Rosalie com um olhar sincero.

- Você quer mesmo isto Edward, tornar-se a pessoa que Bella quer, mas que ela ainda não sabe que quer? – insistiu Emmett.

Edward ponderou por alguns segundos suas opções. Ele realmente estava apaixonado por Bella, apesar da surpresa que fora constatar isto, o sentimento não lhe era estranho, era confortável, apaziguador, único. Era aquilo que ele quis, mas que ele nunca soube que realmente queria; era algo tão forte, mais tão forte, que a sua mente sentia-se entorpecida diante destas revelações. Entretanto, o único pensamento que perpetuava em sua cabeça como um redemoinho sem fim era que ele faria qualquer coisa para ter Bella ao seu lado, lutaria qualquer batalha, enfrentaria o céus, a terra e o inferno, se fosse necessário para tê-la ao seu lado. Por Bella qualquer esforço era recompensador.

- Mais do que tudo. – afirmou o jovem com convicção.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai atrás dela, comece a conquistando hoje! – exclamou Emmett com animação, e recebendo apenas um aceno de aprovação de Rosalie, Edward deixou a biblioteca para ir atrás de sua paixão, da garota que mudaria o seu mundo não só para melhor, mas também para pior e não havia nada que ele ou Bella pudessem fazer contra a armadilha que o destino estava prestes a pregar neles.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey meus amores!_

_Como vocês passaram esta semana? Espero que maravilhosamente bem, porque eu estou em pânico (tudo porque hoje, dia 20 eu fico mais velha. 26 anos, nunca me vi com 26 anos!) Enfim... isso não é tão importante no momento, mas tive que compartilhar, desculpem-me._

_Sei que para muitos esse "reencontro" dos dois foi meio decepcionante, mas tinha que ser natural, não poderia ser mais forçado, e antes que me venham dizendo que a Bella não deveria ter perdoado o Edward sem antes dar uma lição nele, lembrem que ela não é uma pessoa vingativa, ela é uma pessoa pura que não vê o mal nos outros, e o simples fato dela guardar rancor do Edward não combinava com sua personalidade. O mesmo vale pelo Edward mudar suas atitudes, se ele mudasse do dia pra noite, deixando de ser um idiota e se tornando o príncipe encantado não combinaria, ok? _

_E pra quem ficou sentindo falta da conexão deles como amigos, a dinâmica deles como amigos... bom desculpa, acho que usei poucas e concisas palavras para explicar a amizade deles, mas sei que elas foram extremamente pontuais e certeiras; afinal isto aqui não é uma long-fic, é uma short-fic que deve ter no máximo 10 capítulos, provavelmente menos._

_Deixando esses meus argumentos, dos quais eu parece estar brigando com vocês (risos), quero agradecer imensamente a todas as reviews, por mais que o capítulo passado ainda tenha se passado com eles distantes, todos compreenderam que ele foi essencial para que percebemos a diferença de criação dos dois, bem como para muitos perdoarem Elizabeth e ficarem roendo as unhas esperando que os dois lerem logo as cartas que ela deixou para eles. Eu sei gente... esse é o grande plot twist da fic, então acalmem-se no momento certo vai acontecer e será ao mesmo tempo emocionante e desesperador. _

_Obrigada a Gaby mais uma vez por ser minha pre-reader e minha beta, ajudando esses meus textos a ficarem mais compreensivos. Baby, você é incrível. Obrigada a todos aqueles que continuam fielmente acompanhando a trama, mandando reviews, favoritando, se interessando e, claro me fazendo perguntas. Quem ainda as tiver, ou qualquer outro tipo de pergunta, não hesite em ir lá no meu formspring, estou a disposição para responder sempre que possível. O endereço é: _**http:/www(PONTO)formspring(PONTO)me/carolvenancio**

_Vejo vocês no próximo fim de semana._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	5. Apaixonar

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**4. APAIXONAR**

.

"_Aquilo que provamos quando estamos apaixonados  
talvez seja o nosso estado normal.  
O amor mostra ao homem como é que ele deveria ser sempre."  
**- Anton Tchekhov -**_

.

Bella estava terminando de colocar suas luvas para deixar seu apartamento no início da noite anormalmente fria para o mês fevereiro quando inesperadamente a campainha de sua casa tocou. Era estranho sua campainha estar tocando uma hora destas, principalmente em uma sexta-feira. Ela sabia que a única pessoa que ia regularmente ao seu apartamento era Edward, e que não poderia ser ele naquele momento pois o ruivo estava na faculdade terminando o trabalho de anatomia que teriam que apresentar na próxima semana com Rosalie e Emmet.

Entretanto, quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com o amigo com roupas diferentes das que estava na faculdade, cabelo molhado e perfumado; claramente pronto para ir a algum lugar. Surpreendeu-se não só pela forma como ele olhava, mas por seu olhar estar com um brilho diferente. A surpresa era tanta, que a morena esqueceu-se que estava completamente atrasada para o evento de caridade que iria participar na Igreja de St. Paul.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou sem cerimonia, puxando seu cachecol do gancho ao lado da porta e colocando em torno de seu pescoço. Edward arregalou seus olhos temeroso que havia exagerado e atraído atenção demais de Bella ao ter vindo arrumado como se fosse a um encontro em sua casa. Esta história de estar apaixonado era algo completamente novo para o rapaz.

- Te acompanhar na Igreja hoje? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta. Bella franziu o cenho confusa. Em um pouco mais de 6 meses que conhecera Edward, ele nunca se interessou em acompanha-la a Igreja, principalmente em uma sexta-feira a noite, quando ela sabia que todos os bares do campus estaria tendo grandes, intensas e mais interessantes festas e comemorações do que o jantar de caridade que aconteceria na paróquia St. Paul para crianças órfãs.

- Você Edward? Me acompanhando numa sexta-feira a noite na Igreja? Qual é a piada desta história? – perguntou rindo, pegando a sua bolsa para deixar seu minúsculo apartamento.

- Credo Bella, me dê um pouco de crédito. Você vive me convidando para acompanha-la nos jantares comunitários que a Igreja fornece, e se eu não me engano na primeira sexta-feira do mês é um jantar para crianças, e você sabe que eu adoro crianças, por mais absurdo que isto possa ser. – justificou-se enterrando suas mãos no bolso de seu casaco preto e dando de ombros.

A morena voltou a estudar com cautela a expressão do amigo, mas apesar de se considerar uma boa leitora das pessoas, Bella não conseguia compreender o que se passava na cabeça de Edward naquele momento. Porém, ela conseguia visualizar um brilho distinto nele, e não sabendo decifrá-lo, decidiu por acreditar que aquilo fosse apenas a genuína vontade de confraternizar com crianças órfãs, do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ok. – ela deu de ombros. – Você pode ir, e o bom é que não terei que caminhar 10 quarteirões com este frio, porque você tem um carro! – sorriu amplamente, trancando a porta de seu apartamento. – Por isto que eu te amo Edward! – exclamou mandando um beijo para o amigo e caminhando pelo extenso hall do andar em que eles moravam em direção ao elevador.

Edward ficara estagnado por alguns minutos diante da frase da morena; _"eu te amo Edward"_. Mesmo que ela, no caso, tenha um contexto totalmente diferente do que deveria, a pequena centelha que desde que descobrira que estava apaixonado por Bella, ardeu com mais intensidade em seu peito, e por mais idiota que fosse, ele desejou que aquelas palavras fossem sinceras, que tivessem o significado que elas deveriam ter. Que fossem ditas para simbolizar o amor de uma mulher por um homem, um amor carnal.

O ruivo teve que se censurar por causa de seus pensamentos. Ele não deveria ficar querendo dar um passo maior que suas pernas. Não ainda. Primeiro deveria se tornar o cara certo pra Bella, ser aquela que ela precisa aquele que ela necessita; ser o exemplo perfeito de homem, aquele que ela irá se apaixonar sem sequer perceber que se apaixonou. O amigo para todas as horas, aquele que acaba se tornando a última pessoa que se pensa antes de dormir, e o primeiro quando acorda. Ele queria ser tudo isto para ela, e sabia que para merecer este lugar, ele tinha que ter cautela, paciência, compreender que tudo acontecia em seu devido tempo.

Podia soar como uma enorme prepotência da parte de Edward, a quase garantia que seu plano faria com que Bella se apaixonasse por ele, mas o garoto sempre fora audacioso e nunca desistiu de algo que queria. Esta podia ser a primeira vez que se apaixonara, e também seria a última, pois com Bella, ele sabia seria para sempre. Ela era a mulher da sua vida, aquela que ele desejava passar a eternidade ao seu lado; o destino dos dois havia sido decidido muito antes de se conhecerem, eles estavam destinados a pertencerem um ao outro e Edward iria fazer de tudo o possível para manter esta ordem nas coisas.

Bella, por mais introvertida que fosse, sabia que Edward estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa. Ela sempre sabe quando as pessoas próximas a si escondem algo, mas como nunca gostara de se intrometer na vida alheia, ela deixou para lá, esperando que o amigo se abrisse com ela. Fato que não aconteceu durante o caminho para o salão paroquial da Igreja de St. Paul, deixando a morena ligeiramente incomodada com o silêncio do amigo, que sempre fora um livro aberto com ela, falando de tudo ou nada.

.

Por mais que nunca haviam dito um ao outro que eram adotados, Edward e Bella guardavam as marcas daquela época em sua alma. Seja de uma maneira boa, quanto de uma maneira ruim. Ao ficarem em contato com crianças que estão na mesma situação que já estiveram há tantos anos, viram-se refletindo sobre o tema.

Bella há muito havia perdoado a sua mãe biológica por abandoná-la, e compreendia que não havia nada melhor para ela do que ter se tornado a filha de Charlie e Renée Swan. Para a morena, pai e mãe não são aqueles que o colocam no mundo, mas sim aqueles que criam; que lhe dão carinho e amor incondicional. Que reconhecem e se orgulham do filho que tem.

Edward, em contrapartida, sempre amou o luxo, as regalias que ganhou ao ser adotado por Carlisle Cullen e Esme Everson e eles os amava e sabia que também era amado. Mas quando o fato era a sua mãe biológica, Edward não a perdoava por ter sido deixado para trás em um convento. Por mais que a situação esteja ruim, por mais que a pessoa seja uma merda completa, isto não justifica abandonar um filho à sorte. Porra! Existe uma infinidade de meios contraceptivos e por mais que quando ele nasceu eles não fossem tão populares como atualmente, eles existiam. Se ela não quisesse ter um filho poderia ter prevenido isto antes.

Sim. Edward era ainda completamente rancoroso com o fato que sua mãe o abandonou algumas horas depois do seu nascimento, e talvez fosse este rancor, completamente diferente do da meia-irmã, que o fazia querer se tornar pediatra; fazer a diferença, tomar as rédeas diante de mães irresponsáveis que não querem aquela vida que veio ao mundo. Ele poderia não as adotar, mas faria o possível para mostrar àquelas crianças que elas eram especiais, que elas um dia terão uma família que os ama, um mundo que os aceitam melhor do que seus pais biológicos os aceitaram.

E foi brincando com as crianças órfãs, comendo com colheres junto delas, que o casal de meios-irmãos passou aquela noite de sexta-feira. O sorriso amplo e o brilho no rosto de Bella era uma prova de o quanto ela estava satisfeita em fazer algo aquelas crianças, das quais já esteve um dia no lugar. O sorriso e brilho que era similar no rosto de Edward, o rapaz que nunca fora de frequentar Igrejas, creches ou orfanatos, mas naquela noite sentia-se bem consigo mesmo por estar ao lado daquelas crianças, seja brincando, cantando, rindo, comendo ou apenas dedilhando uma canção qualquer num violão velho da paróquia.

Edward estava se sentindo tão bem consigo mesmo como nunca se sentira na vida; e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele entendeu o quão prazeroso era dar algo a alguém e não esperar nada em troca. Ele, enfim, notou que para conquistar Bella, ele não precisava apenas fazer o que achava que ela gostaria de ver, mas se tornar o que ela gostaria, não só por ela, mas principalmente por si próprio.

Bella que já estava mais familiarizada com este universo triste, mas ainda com muitas cores – por mais opacas que fossem – de orfanatos, creches, via a sinceridade no olhar do seu amigo Edward, via o brilho de prazer, de felicidade por estar fazendo algo para alguém, mesmo sabendo que não receberia nada em troca. Por mais que Bella odiasse admitir, ver Edward brincando com as crianças, desenhando com elas, tocando para elas, despertou algo nela, que ela nunca antes havia sentido. Era um sentimento novo, mas totalmente confortável, gostoso, acalentador; era como estar em casa depois de passar dias, semanas, anos andando solitária em uma estrada.

O rapaz gostara tanto da experiência de ir a estes eventos beneficentes da Igreja que passou a ir toda a semana – ou pelo menos nos dias que tinham crianças e adolescentes - e a morena estava gostando de compartilhar estes momentos de amor ao próximo com o seu amigo de faculdade. Em poucos meses, a amizade dos dois evoluiu tanto que já não eram apenas mais colegas que estudavam na mesma classe, eles eram verdadeiramente amigos. _Melhores amigos_. Eles compartilhavam muitas coisas, experiências juntos.

Claro, Edward estava apaixonado por Bella, este sentimento não havia mudado durante os meses. Ele apenas aprendeu a conviver com ele, o mesmo vale para o fato que Edward descobriu que por mais que ele estava apaixonado por Bella, e quisesse se tornar a pessoa certa pra ela, ele não precisava necessariamente abandonar tudo o que ele fazia antes. Óbvio, ele não ficava bêbado como ficava antes, não usava drogas como usava antes e nem mesmo fodia com qualquer garota como fazia antes.

Todavia, ele ainda era um adolescente e fazer merda era normal para um que estava em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Bella não o julgava por causa de suas ações, ao contrário de Emmett e Rosalie que sempre alertavam ao amigo que agindo daquela maneira ele _nunca_ conquistaria Bella. Mas até mesmo Edward estava começando a achar impossível que um dia alcançaria o coração da amiga.

De qualquer forma, conforme a amizade entre os meios-irmãos crescia, e segredos eram compartilhados, histórias de vida eram contadas em momentos oportunos, e uma história, um segredo em determinado tempo acabou tornando-se bastante incomodo para ambos: contar que haviam ser adotados.

Bella queria muito contar a Edward sua verdadeira origem, e ele também gostaria muito de contar a ela. Foram várias as situações que um quase disse ao outro sobre a sua origem, mas em momentos chaves eles desistiam de contar sobre suas origens, era como se suas próprias mentes estivessem tentando protege-los da verdade.

Contudo, numa noite quente de julho – a última semana deles em Princeton antes das férias de verão – quando caminhavam de volta para o edifício que moravam aproveitando o clima quente, com uma brisa suave depois de uma noite de jogos, brincadeiras e uma boa refeição, saboreando cada um seu sorvete favorito, para ela era uma massa de crocante, para ele choco-menta, em um silêncio anormalmente confortável, foi o momento que Bella inesperadamente falou o que a vinha sufocando por quase 5 meses, desde que Edward começara a acompanhar aos jantares solidários.

- Eu sou adotada. – Edward estancou e encarou a amiga com olhos arregalados. – Meu pai e minha mãe não são meus pais biológicos – disse com um sorriso, Edward ampliou o seu olhar. - mas eu não me importo. – completou com rapidez. – Porque para mim pai e mãe não são aqueles que te colocam no mundo, mais sim aqueles que criam, sabe. – deu de ombros, voltando a caminhar.

O ruivo ficou por alguns segundos absorvendo as palavras da Bella. Era tão irreal que assim como ele, ela também tivesse sido adotada. Era como se o universo estivesse conspirando para que os dois ficassem juntos, compartilhando semelhanças, e provando que dois renegados poderiam ser felizes juntos.

- Eu também. – disse por fim, quando Bella estava há alguns passos a frente dele. Imediatamente a garota virou seu corpo em direção ao amigo e o encarou confusa. – Eu também sou adotado, meus pais não são meus pais biológicos, mas me criaram como se eu fosse filho deles e isto que importa. – disse ligeiramente a contragosto.

- Uau! – exclamou Bella. – Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse adotado, você é muito parecido com a sua mãe. – pontuou dando de ombros, relembrando a mulher que conhecera no Natal.

- É o que todo mundo diz. – replicou Edward sentindo um leve amargor em sua boca.

Bella limitou-se a sorrir compassiva, entretanto a sua mente, assim como a de Edward, viajou para um evento que há tempos nenhum dos dois refletia ou lembrava-se, o dia que mais marcara vida de ambos no Monastério em que foram criados nos primeiros anos de vida. Na cabeça de ambos passava um filme mudo e em preto e branco, daquele dia, de como ficaram observando as estrelas, compartilhando um silêncio confortável, algo que só os dois conseguiam, assim como faziam naquele momento.

Ambos ainda lembravam-se das sensações que tiveram naquele dia no início de suas vidas. O calor, a presença, o sentimento de estar em casa de ser sentir acolhido, amado, seguro; e por mais que ambos soubessem que era ridículo desconfiar que um fosse o outro, agindo literalmente como se fossem um espelho do outro trocaram um olhar de puro reconhecimento, entretanto este reconhecimento, não passou de um fugaz segundo, pois ambos creram que era impossível que depois de 15 anos aquelas duas crianças fossem se encontrar por um acaso, tão longe e em um lugar tão inesperado como Princeton.

.

As férias de verão aquele ano foram diferentes tanto para Edward, quanto para Bella. Normalmente Bella passaria os dias ajudando a sua mãe com o jardim, ou seu pai na delegacia, faria planos para visitar a sua avó em Jacksonville e Irmã Irina em Phoenix. Contudo, no verão de 2009, Bella passou um bom tempo no computador ou no telefone com Edward. Eles conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada, compartilhavam o que iriam fazer nas férias, e fora um dia antes de Bella ir para Phoenix que Edward a convidou para passar uns dias na casa de sua família em Malibu.

A morena sentiu-se meio tímida de inicio em aceitar o convite de Edward, pois ela acreditava que ele estaria sozinho na Califórnia, assim como as diversas histórias que ele havia contado para ela, mas quando confirmou que seus pais estariam lá, Bella aceitou o convite.

Os meios-irmãos se divertiram muito aquele verão. Bella, que apesar de ter sido criada perto do mar, nunca o tinha aproveitado daquela maneira – principalmente porque em La Push a água era sempre glacial - e quando os Cullen voltaram para Chicago, a morena foi junto com eles, onde Edward fez questão de lhe mostrar a cidade, os lugares em que cresceu e tudo o que ele mais amava ali; e quase como um agradecimento do convite, Bella convidou Edward a ir à Forks, antes que eles voltassem a Princeton.

Todos que viam a interação de Bella e Edward tinham certeza absoluta que eles eram um casal, e se ainda não fossem seriam muito em breve. Tanto Carlisle e Esme, quanto Charlie e Renée, sabiam que seus filhos haviam nascidos um para o outro, e que seria uma questão de tempo para que eles percebessem isto. Emmett e Rosalie foram outros que se surpreenderam quando descobriram que nada havia acontecido entre os amigos depois do verão praticamente juntos.

Eles mantiveram a rotina de ir à Igreja às sextas-feiras e na missa aos domingos no final da tarde, bem como frequentarem com muito mais afinco a casa um do outro – ou pelo menos Edward, que era quase um morador no apartamento de Bella, sempre dormindo no sofá da sala.

A amizade dos dois não podia mais evoluir, e se fosse para evoluir seria para um algo a mais.

Edward ainda continuava apaixonado por Bella, e seus hormônios não estavam colaborando muito com ele recentemente, ainda mais porque o rapaz vivia fantasiando com a imagem da Bella de biquíni, algo que ele viu por apenas 3 segundos em Malibu. Bella, entretanto, sabia que estava acontecendo algo diferente com o seu corpo, e sabia que isto tinha haver com Edward. Mas por ser completamente virgem, e por mais estranho que possa parecer nunca ter se interessado em descobrir o seu corpo, ela não fazia ideia do que era.

Ela gostava de estar perto de Edward, o abraçando, dando beijos em seu rosto, rindo com ele, estar ao seu lado; e ela adorava quando ele fazia o mesmo com ela. Pra ela tudo aquilo era natural, certo. E fora depois que vira o amigo conversando com uma garota a pé de ouvido que a morena resolveu conversar com algum _expert_, para tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo.

A _expert_ escolhida fora Rosalie. Enquanto Edward e Emmett foram a uma viagem para acamparem e tentarem pegar as últimas ondas do ano em _Keansburg_, Bella chamou Rose para fazem uma festa do pijama em seu apartamento. Ela não fazia ideia de como começar o assunto com Rosalie, ela nunca antes tinha falado com outra menina sobre garotos, ela temia soar muito tola, inocente. Rose, entretanto, sabia que a amiga queria lhe dizer algo, mas preferindo não pressionar deu espaço para que Bella falasse.

Foi no meio de um dos momentos mais românticos de _Um Diário de uma Paixão_, o segundo romance que elas assistiam aquela noite que Bella, sem meias palavras, ou uma longa introdução disse a Rosalie algo que ela já estava desconfiada:

- Acho que eu gosto do Edward.

Rosalie disfarçou um sorriso vitorioso enquanto pausava o DVD e enfim encarando a amiga.

- Por que você acha isso? – pediu lentamente.

Bella suspirou pesadamente jogando sua cabeça contra seus travesseiros.

- Eu não sei Rose, eu nunca antes me interessei por garotos, não dessa forma. – deu de ombros.

- De que forma? – quis saber a loira.

- Assim! – apontou a garota para o televisor. – De querer me arrumar pra ele, de querer saber a opinião dele em tudo, de querer ficar sempre ao lado dele e quando ele não está minha cabeça fica repassando tudo o que fizemos juntos naquele dia. Das coisas mais idiotas as coisas mais importantes. Parece que tudo o que eu faço é por causa dele. Dói saber que ele não está ali do outro lado do corredor tocando seu violão. – suspirou apaixonada.

Rosalie arqueou suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas e estudou o rosto da amiga.

- Há quanto tempo você tem sentido isto? E o que você acha que é isto? – pediu com uma falsa paciência.

- Não sei, desde o verão? Nós passamos tantas coisas juntos no verão, a gente se divertiu, conversou, compartilhamos coisas pessoais, tudo sem a pressão da faculdade. – ela sacudiu sua cabeça para tentar clarear sua mente. – Edward é a última pessoa que eu penso quando deito e a primeira que penso quando acordo. É bom viver ao lado dele todos os dias. Não é constrangedor, mas quando ele me toca, ou dá um beijo em meu rosto ou fala mais carinhoso comigo, eu sinto o meu coração acelerar, minhas mãos começam a suar e depois tudo o que eu consigo pensar é no que ele fez ou me disse. – ela tornou a sacudir a sua cabeça, soltando o ar de uma vez entre uma risada. – Isto é tão ridículo. É o tipo de coisas que eu leio em livros de romance. – desdenhou pressionando a palma de suas mãos sobre seus olhos.

- Você não gosta de sentir estas coisas? – insistiu Rosalie.

Imediatamente a morena tirou suas mãos de seu rosto e encarou o lustre prateado de seu apartamento. Ela adorava sentir o que estava sentindo, ela se sentia viva quando ela sentia aquilo. O que era estranho, pois ela sempre achou que estava viva quando fazia o bem, mas era como se antes ela estivesse apenas _meio_ viva.

- Eu adoro sentir estas coisas, mas... – suspirou pesadamente. – Eu não sei como devo me comportar com isto. Eu não sei como gostar de Edward e continuar sendo sua amiga apenas, eu não sei o que eu posso fazer para sei lá... seduzir ele? – riu envergonhada. – Qual é Rose, eu sequer já beijei alguém na minha vida, sem contar que Edward quer uma garota que... que faça sexo com ele... e eu... bem... eu não sei se estou pronta para ter sexo, eu fui educada que sexo só deve ser feito depois do casamento, mas... ele... vocês... todos praticam sexo como se não fosse algo importante. – desta vez Bella puxou um travesseiro e escondeu seu rosto debaixo dele.

- Sabe... você pode se surpreender com o que Edward quer. – comentou Rosalie distante, imediatamente Bella tirou o travesseiro de seu rosto e sentou-se ereta encarando sua amiga.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – insistiu a morena.

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Talvez o sentimento seja mútuo, talvez ele também sinta o mesmo por você e não faça ideia como se comportar. – explanou. Bella estava prestes a desdenhar as palavras da amiga, quando ela a interrompeu. – Bella, eu convivo com vocês dois há um ano, e a forma como vocês tem agido desde setembro é muito mais íntima do que muito casal, se eu não soubesse que vocês não tivessem nada, eu poderia apostar que eram um casal de namorados. Porra, Edward come um lanche menor quando vamos ao _Big Burguer_ apenas por saber que você não vai aguentar comer o seu e você vai dar pra ele terminar, porque odeia desperdiçar comida. Ou ainda ele pega guardanapo para você no cinema, para que você não suje sua roupa com gordura da pipoca, que outro cara faz isto? Nem Emmett em 5 anos de namoro fez algo parecido comigo.

Bella ponderou as palavras de Rosalie por alguns segundos.

- Você acha que Edward... _gosta_ de mim também? – perguntou incerta a garota.

- Eu não acho Bella, eu tenho certeza. Ele olha para você como se você fosse a única garota do universo. – a morena ia rebater a sentença da amiga, quando esta complementou. – Eu sei que ele sai com outras garotas, mas Bella, Edward nunca olhou para elas com desejo verdadeiro como ele olha pra você. É como se você fosse o mundo pra ele sabe? É como se você fosse o centro do universo dele.

A filha adotiva de Charlie e Renée Swan levou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e refletiu no que sua amiga havia lhe dito. Era verdade Edward a tratava sempre como se fosse uma princesa, colocando sempre o seu conforto em primeiro lugar, fazendo qualquer coisa por ela, mesmo que fosse o simples fato de conseguir pitanga em uma época que não se tem pitanga. Se ela pedisse a lua, Edward lhe daria, Bella sabia disto e por mais assustador que isto fosse, isto também a agradava mais do que ela gostaria de assumir.

- E o que eu falo Rose? Como eu digo para ele que eu... hum... estou _apaixonada_ por ele? – perguntou incerta Bella.

Rosalie sorriu amplamente para a amiga, e deu o melhor conselho que alguém poderia dar:

- Deixe que o tempo faça a sua mágica. Aja como você sempre agiu do lado dele, se tiver que ser, vai ser.

De início Bella achou as palavras da amiga, vagas demais, porém as aceitou. Mas conforme o mês de novembro foi chegando ao seu fim, e depois dos feriados de Ação de Graças dos quais os pais de ambos vieram a Princeton e deu-se entrada a um dezembro gelado, ela sabia que as palavras de Rosalie no fundo tinha algum fundamento.

Podia ser coisa de sua cabeça, mas algo estava mudando entre ela e Edward. Eles compartilhavam longas trocas de olhares, compartilhavam de sorrisos roubados, a necessidade de estar perto um do outro e nestas situações de tocarem um ao outro eram extremas. Era como se suas peles não se tocassem, elas iriam ardem em uma brasa como uma larva e endurecer como o mais pesado rochedo. Era como se um só conseguisse respirar quando o outro estivesse perto. Ambos sentiam que a conexão entre eles estava ficando mais forte a cada dia que passava.

Com a chegada do Natal, Rose e Emmett foram para a cidade em que nasceram no interior do Tenneessee, deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos em Princeton para as férias de Natal já que ambos decidiram que não iriam passar os feriados com a família, optando por passarem juntos.

Bella, que sempre celebrou o Natal pelas tradições católicas, havia feito um jantar agradável – nada muito requintado, mas uma boa ceia, uma vez que Edward havia pegado uma gripe que havia o derrubado. Mal ele queria ver a amiga, falando com ela por telefone, e foi com muita insistência que Bella – depois de voltar da Missa do Galo, realizada na véspera de Natal – que conseguiu entrar no apartamento do amigo para enfim ver como ele estava. Bella que nunca havia entrado no apartamento de Edward, e surpreendeu-se com a decoração do ambiente. Por mais que o apartamento dela fosse idêntico, havia algo diferente no de Edward. Talvez a disposição dos móveis, ou o ar elegante e contemporâneo, ela não sabia dizer ao certo, ou pelo menos não sabia até que chegou ao espaço em que fora feito de quarto.

- Você tem uma lareira em seu apartamento? – questionou a garota surpresa. – Como isto é possível? Por que eu não tenho uma em meu apartamento? Sem contar que eu não acredito que você me deixou passando frio ano passado, Edward! – protestou a garota sentando-se diante do fogo.

- Minha mãe que colocou, não é algo do apartamento. Sem contar que esta aí é daquelas... elétricas? Sei lá, num faz fumaça. E desculpa Bella por não ter te convidado o ano passado para vir aqui, por mim eu achava que você tinha uma em seu apartamento. – disse o garoto com a voz rouca, voltando a se embrulhar sob seus cobertores.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou a morena, engatinhando até a cama onde Edward estava deitado e colocando o dorso de sua mão sobre a testa dele. – Sua febre diminuiu você está tomando todos os medicamentos que o Dr. Banner receitou? – pediu verificando todos os frascos sobre o criado mudo.

- Sim Bella, eu estou tomando tudo direitinho. Estou até me sentindo melhor. – tentou sorrir o garoto.

- Bom, acho que se você tomar um banho quente e comer, você realmente vai se sentir melhor. O que você acha? – ofereceu com um sorriso. – Você toma um banho enquanto eu preparo a nossa ceia? – Edward sorriu diante o sorriso brilhante da garota a sua frente e mesmo que gostaria de ficar em sua cama, ele aceitou a proposta dela.

Bella organizou o jantar que havia trazido sobre a mesinha de centro na sala de Edward, e enquanto jantavam a luz de velas – algo que Bella decidira adicionar, sabe se lá porque – saboreando um suco de uva forte, assistiram _O Grinch_ que passava na televisão. Em determinado momento, o frio tornou-se insuportável na sala e mesmo com os protestos de Bella, Edward conseguiu a arrastá-la para a sua cama, onde eles podiam ficar debaixo dos cobertores assistindo ao filme.

Ela nunca antes esteve na cama de um garoto, ainda mais na companhia dele, sem contar com o fato de que estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Bella gostaria de relaxar, mas ela não conseguia. Seu corpo estava todo contraído, e todos os movimentos de Edward eram um aviso para ela. Mesmo cansado e um pouco disperso por causa da gripe, Edward estava incomodado com a postura da amiga, ele queria que ela relaxasse e não ficasse como uma estatua, e por isto que de uma maneira completamente inocente começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Bella se debatia, ria, pedia arrego a Edward, mas ele que ria junto com ela não parava. Por mais inocente que fosse ver Bella se contorcendo em sua cama, tendo suas pernas enroladas as deles, com o seu corpo às vezes sobre o dela, era fascinante. Ele havia fantasiado tanto com ela em sua cama, que agora que este sonho de tornara parcialmente realidade ele gostaria de fazê-lo durar o maior tempo possível.

Edward estava sobre ela, seus rostos estavam apenas alguns centímetros, Bella chorava de tanto rir, quando inesperadamente ele parou as cócegas e seu olhar fixou-se no rosto rubro dela. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro de fronhas brancas de sua cama. Seu peito subia e descia com rapidez diante da sua respiração arfante. Suas feições de menina mulher estavam mais evidentes do que nunca, suas curvas que eram pouco mostradas pelas roupas de inverno era um afrodisíaco para ele.

Seu olhar esquadrinhou o rosto em formato de coração, até que finalmente os olhos verdes encontraram-se com os castanhos. Seus olhares diziam algo, diziam o que seus corações tanto ansiavam para dizer, entretanto ainda não eram suficientes, precisava-se de suas vozes para confirmar o que estava acontecendo ali, naquele momento.

- Bella o que está acontecendo entre nós? – perguntou Edward em um sussurro, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

- Eu não sei Edward. – respondeu da mesma maneira Bella.

Eles trocaram mais um olhar cheios de intenções, deixando que seus olhos viajassem por todo o rosto um do outro e demorassem por um longo tempo em seus lábios. A vontade de ambos estava clara naquele olhar, mas era como se estivessem com medo do que poderia acontecer depois que compartilhassem o que tanto queriam.

Fora Edward que resolvera tomar a dianteira da situação mais uma vez.

- Bella eu quero tanto te beijar agora. – sussurrou, encostando a ponta do seu nariz ao dela.

- Então me beije Edward. – ela murmurou, batendo a ponta de seu nariz ao dele, e com a permissão da morena, Edward não poderia mais se conter e da maneira mais gentil e cavalheiresca que podia, seus lábios tocaram o de Bella.

Começou com um simples roçar de lábios, apenas uma visita de conhecimento. Bella assim que os lábios quentes de Edward haviam tocado os dela, cerrou seus olhos e sentiu o seu coração batendo velozmente e ruidosamente contra o seu peito, seu corpo todo parecia estar tão concentrado apenas naquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles, e nada mais.

Edward ansiara tanto por aquilo, que por mais que fosse experiente na arte de beijar, sentia-se tolo, despreparado, incapaz; seu coração batia tão forte que ele achou que fosse sair por sua boca. Ele estava tomando o maior cuidado do mundo com Bella, ele não gostaria de assustá-la, queria mostrar a ela tudo o que sentia no que poderia ser o primeiro e último beijo dos dois. O primeiro beijo que ela dava em sua vida. Por isto ele tinha que controlar não apenas a sua vontade de literalmente agarrá-la – algo que era extremamente fácil já que estava sobre ela, pairando - porém por hora era apenas o momento do simples beijar, do simples desbravamento daquele ato, daquele momento.

Lentamente Edward abriu os seus lábios e tão delicadamente como podia, sugou o lábio inferior de Bella. Imediatamente o corpo da menina se manifestou diante da nova experiência, se arrepiando completamente e gemendo baixinho. Ele ficou motivado com a reação e tão calmamente como fora da primeira vez tornou a sugar, desta vez ouvindo apenas um gemido distante. Sim, Bella gostava daquilo, e completamente motivado em explorar novas coisas com a garota que estava apaixonado, Edward deslizou lentamente a sua língua sobre os carnudos lábios rubros.

O contato da língua quente e úmida de Edward sobre seus lábios fervorosos e secos despertou algo distinto em Bella. Era como se um fogo se alastrasse por seu corpo, como se todos os seus sentidos e músculos estivessem presos ao sentimento que era beijar outrem. Uma ânsia, uma necessidade em descobrir o novo, o algo que ela nunca antes tivera curiosidade de descobrir, crescia de maneira desesperadora em si. Ela queria, ela precisava de mais, e mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que estava fazendo trançou seus dedos finos e femininos entres os sedosos e brilhantes fios bronzeados do cabelo de Edward.

O jovem como um exímio conhecedor dos desejos da carne surpreendeu-se com o gesto, e percebendo que ela queria o mesmo que ele, não hesitando ou fugindo de onde estavam Edward lentamente deslizou a sua língua para dentro da pequena boca de Isabella.

Um novo arrepio seguido de uma contração geral de seus músculos tomou todo o corpo de Bella. Ela tinha certeza que se não estivesse deitada, ela cairia. Suas pernas estavam enfraquecidas, suas mãos trêmulas e sua respiração arfante. Quase como uma contradição ao que acontecia com seu corpo – algo que parecia que ela estava com frio, já que se encontrava completamente arrepiada e tremendo - mas seu corpo queimava, ardia como a mais quente larva do magma da Terra.

Edward era tão delicado, tão suave que Bella não conseguia pensar em nada, somente na sensação que estava se espalhando por seu corpo. A língua dele era serena em sua boca apenas acariciando a dela. Por mais que não soubesse exatamente o que fazer, deixou que seus instintos fizessem o trabalho, e de uma maneira totalmente surpreendente eles fizeram.

Suas bocas eram encaixes perfeitos, peças de um mesmo quebra cabeça. Nada que acontecia em torno deles era importante naquele momento, todos os pensamentos haviam se extinguido e a única coisa que importava era que o que estavam fazendo naquele momento era o certo. Os meios-irmãos sentiam algo inexplicável, inarrável, incompreensível; era um sentimento multiplicado por tantas coisas que não havia maneira de não sentir emoção, carinho, amor... eles eram o que exatamente faltava na vida do outro. O elemento chave para completar a alma do outro.

Bella era a pessoa para Edward e Edward a pessoa para Bella. Eles haviam nascidos para serem um do outro. E não havia importância o pequeno impasse que rodeava a suas cabeças, enquanto este fosse desconhecido não atrapalharia a vida do jovem casal apaixonado.

Amor, paixão, desejo, luxúria, volúpia era sentimentos novos para os dois, principalmente porque todos faziam parte de um caleidoscópio de sensações e emoções. Ambos se sentiam plenos, realizados, como se depois de um longuíssimo inverno finalmente as flores podiam florescer livres e belas na primavera.

Eles estavam se beijando por poucos minutos, mas era tão íntimo, tão bom que eles simplesmente não gostariam de se separar. Entretanto, o ar ficou escasso e eles precisavam falar sobre o que acontecia. Edward queria ser certo, justo e principalmente merecedor do amor de Bella, por isto sabia que deveria ser cauteloso. Vagarosamente o jovem interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se da garota, aproveitando para sair de cima dela – ele queria ser o mais respeitador possível com ela, e ele seria. Custasse o que for.

Bella continuou com seus fechados depois que o beijo se encerrou, simplesmente saboreando todas as emoções incríveis que aquele beijo despertou nela; Edward que havia se deitado ao seu lado na cama a observava com um sorriso em seu rosto. Bella era linda e ele não podia negar, e ele a amava como nunca iria amar outra mulher. Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos, e virou o seu rosto para onde o de Edward estava, estampando o mesmo sorriso que seu meio-irmão tinha.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou o ruivo em um sussurro.

- Sim. – murmurou Bella com um sorriso e tornando a fechar seus olhos. Edward singelamente ampliou seu sorriso enquanto retirava uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos dela que haviam lhe caído no rosto.

- Bella... eu... – começou Edward confuso encarando o rosto com os olhos cerrados da garota. Lentamente, ela os abriu e o que brilhava, lhe dizia neles, tirou completamente as palavras de sua boca. – Bella... eu não sei se isto é correto, mas... mas eu quero muito te beijar novamente.

Bella desta vez limitou-se a sorriu e agindo de uma maneira completamente nova para ela, ela iniciou este segundo beijo, que fora mais urgente que o anterior, mas continha todas as mesmas sensações, emoções, desejos que o anterior.

.

Naquela última semana do ano os dois jovens passaram como haviam combinando, fazendo programas juntos: indo ao cinema, jantares, galerias de arte, pequenos shows. A única diferença do que estava em seus planos é que agora um poderia beijar o outro sempre que quisesse. Edward adorava a liberdade segurar a mão de Bella, e ela adorava a sensação de ter os dedos dele enlaçados aos dela; ele também amava o fato de que podia roubar beijos dela tanto no rosto, como fazia antes, mas principalmente profundos e longos beijos em seus lábios. Bella adorava estes momentos.

Os dois estavam vivendo aquela fase inicial de um romance, onde tudo é novidade, tudo é maravilhoso, tudo é bom; mas quem os via tão íntimos tinha uma dúvida: eles eram ou não um casal de namorados? Bella ainda estava muito deslumbrada com o carrossel de sensações que era estar envolvida mais intimamente com alguém, por isto ainda não havia ponderado este ponto. Todavia, Edward sabia que se quisesse mostrar a todos e principalmente que ele levava a sério, tinha que pedi-la em namoro, e logo.

A noite escolhida fora a de ano novo. Os dois novamente iriam passar em seu apartamento vendo a bola da contagem regressiva da Times Square descer pelo mastro pela televisão, curtindo o calor da lareira do apartamento do Edward comendo a torta de maçã que Bella havia feito, tomando vinho e vezes ou outra compartilhando beijos. Bella estava satisfeita com este plano, Edward nem tanto... ele queria um clima mais romântico do que estarem sobre a cama dele para fazer o pedido – ele temia que a escolha do lugar indicasse que ele só queria sexo com ela - mas o local era importante para os dois. Por Deus! Fora o lugar onde ocorrera o primeiro beijo deles!

De qualquer maneira, Edward estava mais ansioso do que normalmente ficava, e Bella estava curiosa sobre o que o deixava tão impaciente. Nas duas vezes em que ela o questionou, ele foi bastante esquivo em dizer que não era nada.

Fora um jantar meio tenso, principalmente por parte dele, mesmo que ainda estivessem alimentando-se na pequenina mesa de café da sala de estar dele. Quando o frio tornou-se insuportável faltando um pouco mais de 20 minutos para a entrada de 2010, Edward e Bella mudaram-se para a cama dele. Diante da lareira e debaixo dos cobertores onde juntos assistiam a televisão. Estava no meio da contagem regressiva quando ele não suportou mais esperar e colocou a TV em mudo atraindo atenção de Bella para si.

- Bella... – começou ele deslizando sua mão extremamente quente por seu rosto. – Eu não sei o que pensar, mas eu sei que... que eu gosto de você, e isto que tem acontecido entre nós na última semana foi tão... tão... bom, que...

- Edward? – interrompeu a garota confusa, ele a calou pressionando seu dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Me deixa terminar Bella. – pediu com gentileza. – Eu sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas... Deus... como é difícil isto! – exclamou encarando o teto de seu quarto. – Bella... eu quero saber se você aceita ser... ser... _minha namorada_?

Bella piscou atordoada diante da questão. Pela sua visão periférica, ela conseguia ver o povo que estava na Times Square gritando animado a contagem regressiva para o novo ano.

- _O quê_? – replicou a garota verdadeiramente confusa. Ela estava crente de que não havia ouvido direito, toda a atenção que ela normalmente estaria dando para os últimos segundos de 2009 foram completamente esquecidos.

- Eu quero que você seja a minha namorada, Bella. – repetiu Edward lentamente, desta vez segurando com as duas mãos seu rosto e perfurando os olhos castanhos com os seus verdes. – Eu sei que meu passado não depõe muito ao meu favor, mas eu quero fazer as coisas certas entre nós, eu quero ser o cara que te merece, vou te respeitar e... – suspirou. – e eu não vou forçar a você a nada... principalmente quando se tratar de... hun... você sabe... – deu de ombros.

A garota o encarou confusa, Bella ainda estava em choque com a proposta de Edward, e enigmas uma hora desta, não era o melhor cenário. O rapaz percebeu a confusão de sua meia-irmã e completou a sua sentença:

- Sexo. – disse baixinho. – Eu não vou pressioná-la pra isto. Na verdade eu não vou te forçar a _nada_, eu só quero estar ao seu lado, ser... – ele fechou seus olhos, tomando uma respiração profunda, antes de tornar a abri-los e a encarar. – Ser seu namorado. Então você aceita ser a minha namorada? – tornou a questionar.

Bella conseguia ver o relógio da contagem regressiva brilhando no televisor, mas seus olhos estavam focados nos olhos de Edward. Sim ela estava apaixonada por ele, e a semana que tiveram como um quase casal fora incrível. Mas ela queria namorar Edward?

- _Sim_. – murmurou a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, voz miúda, acenando com a cabeça para enfatizar o seu ponto.

Edward sorriu largamente diante da resposta e como só para confirmar, repetiu:

- Sim?

A morena novamente confirmou com a cabeça, mas não esperou uma atitude do seu mais novo namorado, se jogando em seus braços no exato momento em que o ano de 2010 chegava. Foi um beijo de concordância, de felicidade, de paixão, de amor, de um futuro promissor e que principalmente estariam juntos que se estendiam suas frentes.

Mas até quando?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Nem venham com essa de que eu sou ruim por terminar o capítulo assim, ou qualquer outra coisa, tinha que ser assim, afinal cliffhanger serve pra isso: pra deixar todo mundo curioso! Bom finalmente eles se tornaram um "casal", sei que para muitos ainda é estranho vê-los como irmãos, mas quero que vocês tenham isto em mente, e é partindo desta ideia que eu quero que vocês sejam os mais sinceros possíveis em suas reviews me dizendo se até aqui eu estou sendo sensível e expressando bem o sentimento que eles estão construindo um pelo outro, ok?_

_Disseram-me numa review que nunca viram crianças conversando daquela forma como no 1º capítulo, desculpe meu erro, eu convivo com meus primos de 4 e 5 anos, e poxa eles são tão inteligentes e espertos, e falam coisas tão surpreendentes que apenas peguei carona. Perdão pelo meu equivoco._

_Também me perguntaram nas reviews sobre a Alice, se ela vai aparecer. Bom quem me segue no twitter já me viu dando a dica: Alice vai sim aparecer, e ela será a vilã da estória. Desculpe-me quem ama a pequena, mas eu meio que enjoei de Alices boazinhas. _

_Muitas também me questionaram sobre que tipo de conexão que eles tem: fraternal ou carnal... bom... isto eu quero que vocês me respondam! Qual tipo de conexão/amor transparece mais entre eles?_

_Quem está me pedindo **Conexões Ilícitas**: eu me odeio por trazer péssimas notícias, mas estou com um puta bloqueio pra fic, estou tentando me livrar do bloqueio escrevendo essa aqui, mas tá difícil. Vamos torcer por melhoras rápidas._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram e me desejaram Feliz Aniversário, vocês são incríveis! Vocês são poucas lendo isto aqui, mas são fieis. Obrigada pelo voto de confiança. Gaby, sua linda, mais uma vez obrigada por betar isto aqui e me aguentar, já que fico pedindo tudo em cima da hora. Tu é um anjo. Quem tiver perguntas é só ir ao meu formspring, ficarei encantada em responder: **http:/www(PONTO)formspring(PONTO)me/carolvenancio**_

_Vejo vocês no próximo fim de semana._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	6. Doação

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**5. DOAÇÃO**

.

"_No amor felizmente a riqueza está na doação mútua.  
O que não significa que não haja luta: é preciso se doar o direito  
de receber amor. Mas lutar é bom."  
**- Clarice Lispector -**_

.

A notícia sobre o namoro dos dois não foi uma grande surpresa para os pais tanto de Edward quantos os de Bella, bem como seus amigos. Era óbvio que o namoro deles era questão de tempo. Até mesmo o pessoal da Igreja que frequentavam em Princeton ficou surpresos ao saber que antes do último Natal nunca tinha ocorrido nada entre eles, nem mesmo um inocente beijo.

A cumplicidade, a quase _irmandade_ que tinham era o que mais chamava atenção no relacionamento deles. Era como se um tivesse pensando o que o outro estava pensando, um dizia o que o outro queria dizer, um fazia o que o outro estava querendo fazer. Era tão estranha a ligação que eles partilhavam que até mesmo eles se assustavam quando um pensava em algo aleatório e o outro falava. Para alguns esta era a prova de que haviam nascido um para o outro, de que eram almas gêmeas; entretanto, para outros, havia algo muito estranho nessa _"irmandade"_.

Além da estranha cumplicidade que partilhavam quase uma conexão sobrenatural, Edward e Bella viviam um relacionamento saudável. Compartilhavam dos mesmos gostos, das mesmas expectativas. O fato de estudarem juntos e morarem um na frente do outro, e passarem quase todo o tempo juntos não interferia no relacionamento dos dois. A convivência diária era algo simples, fácil, reconfortante; ambos sentiam-se extremamente acolhidos, como estivessem em casa um do lado do outro.

Evidente que o fato de serem namorados, os dois faziam muitos programas que eram típicos de casais como: ir ao cinema, almoçarem em algum lugar especial, jantarem numa lanchonete badalada, assistirem juntinhos um filme em casa compartilhando uma pipoca, passear pela cidade, ficar horas sentados nos grandiosos campos de Princeton aproveitando o pouco sol que batiam sobre eles, além de claro, se abraçarem muito, trocarem diversos olhares apaixonados, se beijarem sempre que dá vontade e dormirem abraçados de forma inocente, obviamente.

O relacionamento dos dois era simples demais, fácil demais; e por mais que tivessem diversas brigas por coisas aleatórias como todo casal, Edward e Bella não ficavam muito tempo brigados, pois só o fato de não estarem juntos era doentio, algo pesaroso. Alguns acreditavam que essa necessidade que tinham um do outro era apenas o fervor dos primeiros meses de namoro, mas a verdade era que tinha muito mais a ver com a conexão desconhecida que partilhavam do que outra coisa.

Bella estava literalmente andando sobre as nuvens. Ela que nunca antes havia se envolvido com ninguém do sexo oposto, a não ser seu pai e alguns poucos colegas homens da escola, estava completamente encantada com o fato de ter a companhia de Edward, ter ele ao seu lado, de poder falar sobre coisas bobas, rir sobre piadas idiotas, abraçar quando se sente só, beijar alguém quando se necessita de carinho, além do conforto inestimável que é ter alguém para dormir abraçada, acordar com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto e receber o mesmo de volta.

Tudo o que ela normalmente deveria ter experimentado quando tinha seus 15, 16, 17 anos, no tempo do _high school_, ela estava experimentando agora ao lado de Edward; e mesmo que o relacionamento deles tivessem poucos meses ela estava certa de que já o amava.

Edward também compartilhava da felicidade que Bella estava sentindo. Por mais que ele já tivesse tido a companhia de várias outras garotas em outros momentos de sua vida, sabia que a conexão, o relacionamento que compartilhava com Bella, era único. Ele se divertia de verdade com ela, se sentia livre como nunca se sentiu em nenhum outro lugar, e claro, ter a atenção de alguém cuidando de você – seja oferecendo um conforto, um carinho no final da noite, ou quando se está doente - ele adorava o fato de poder beijá-la, aprender quais eram os pontos de seu corpo que arrepiavam quando ele a surpreendia, além do fato de poder dormir abraçado com ela. Isto era o que ele mais adorava em seu relacionamento com Bella; as coisas normais, a pouca intimidade. Por mais que tudo estivesse deslumbrantemente incrível, Edward estava sentindo falta de algo.

_Sexo_.

Ele sabia que Bella ainda não estava pronta para uma intimidade dessas, nem mesmo o assunto era tocado quando conversavam. Na verdade, era como se só o pensamento da palavra fosse um crime federal, não da parte dela, da parte dele que tentava reprimir ao máximo seu desejo por sua namorada. Não que desejar a sua namorada da forma que ele desejasse fosse um crime, mas por Deus! Bella era uma católica praticante que não faltava um fim de semana na missa, que fazia as mais diversas novenas apenas para o bem dos outros, e seguia os ensinamentos da bíblia como se fossem um código, sendo assim sexo antes do casamento era algo que não passava na mente de Bella, ou pelo menos era isto que Edward imaginava.

Nos primeiros meses de namoro o fato de sequer falarem de sexo não afetava muito a dinâmica deles como um casal, a facilidade de se entenderem, de compartilharem os mesmos pensamentos e até mesmo as mesmas ideias. Era o que mais os auxiliava a manter a cumplicidade quando eram apenas amigos, agora que haviam tornado namorados este sentimento era muito mais aflorado, era hipnotizante ver os dois juntos.

Todavia, depois de um tempo vivendo uma rotina gostosa e confortável como um casal o fato de Edward ter sido uma pessoa que conheceu os prazeres da carne cedo demais, e desde então nunca ficara muito tempo sem, estava começando a pesar sobre ele; afinal o maior tempo que havia ficado sem sexo antes fora 2 semanas. Cinco meses estava sendo o verdadeiro purgatório, martírio para o garoto que já não estava mais dando conta de seus próprios desejos e de viver apenas de masturbação; por mais que ele tivesse prometido não pressioná-la no assunto, sua necessidade estava ficando evidente.

Acordar ao lado de Bella que tinha um corpo já de mulher, cheios de curvas e exalando uma sensualidade, uma sexualidade que ela sequer fazia ideia que tinha, era um verdadeiro terror para o ruivo; e por mais que um homem naturalmente já acorde sem ter tentações ao seu lado excitado, acordar ao lado de Bella era portar um enorme e duro mastro entre as suas pernas.

Nas primeiras vezes ele conseguiu disfarçar e ir ao banheiro antes que ela acordasse e visse o seu estado. Entretanto, numa manhã de domingo, depois de uma das raras vezes que o casal acompanhou Emmett e Rosalie a uma festa que estava acontecendo no campus, ocasionando de ambos chegarem exaustos e caírem desfalecidos sobre a cama _king size_ de Edward, Bella foi desperta por algo muito incomodo a pressionando no bumbum.

Inocentemente, a morena achou que o que a pressionava de maneira absurdamente incomoda fosse apenas o joelho de Edward, e quando em seu estado meio sonambulo tateou até encontrar o que estava atrapalhando o seu sono recebeu um sonoro e luxuriante gemido dele. Fora neste momento que Bella percebeu que não havia joelho nenhum, e que o que a pressionava era outra parte da anatomia do namorado, e em seu estado de completa surpresa a garota sentou-se assustada na cama com os olhos arregalados.

- Edward! – exclamou completamente atordoada e surpresa pelo que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? – replicou o garoto assombrado pelo comportamento da namorada, principalmente o seu tom de voz que beirava a histeria.

- _O quê_? – tornou a exclamar em um tom tão histérico quanto antes, levantando-se da cama e levando consigo seu travesseiro, como se ele fizesse às vezes de uma armadura para ela, protegendo-o de um inimigo que avançava com força total por suas terras.

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? – repetiu. – Você está me assustando.

- O que está acontecendo? – gritou a garota com os olhos arregalados. – Eu que devo perguntar o que está acontecendo. – declamou e de uma maneira completamente envergonhada apontou para a tenda que se formava na calça de pijama de um Edward que no calor da surpresa levantou da cama ficando de frente para a namorada.

Diante da exclamação surpresa e os gestos desconexos de Bella, Edward lentamente seguiu o movimento que a sua mão antes apontava, surpreendendo-se com o imenso volume em suas calças. Envergonhado por estar naquele estado na frente dela, rapidamente puxou o seu travesseiro para cobrir a sua indecência.

- Bella... – começou atordoado e completamente livre de qualquer sinal de sono.

- É isto Edward? Você somente esta esperando a oportunidade de... de... de... _disso_ comigo? – perguntou atordoada, fechando seus olhos tentando suprimir as imagens que haviam perpetuado em sua mente.

- _O quê_? – exclamou o garoto. – Não! Bella... não! – negou.

- Edward, você prometeu que não iria me pressionar por isso, me... me obrigar a nada. – suas mãos estavam completamente tremulas quando as levou a sua boca, mantendo-se ainda abraçada ao seu travesseiro. – Você sabe que tudo isto é novo para mim, que... que... Deus que eu penso sobre isto! – gritou apontando mais uma vez para onde agora Edward tampava com um travesseiro.

- Bella, acredite em mim, eu não penso em você desta forma... quer dizer – balançou a sua cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos. - Eu penso em você desta forma, mas eu sei tudo o que eu te prometi, e sei que você não pensa ou encara o sexo da mesma maneira que eu encaro, ou encarava, tanto faz... só que isto não é uma coisa que eu posso... controlar, entende? Não sei explicar ao certo, mas só o fato de estar ao seu lado, dormir com você desperta algo em mim, que nem mesmo o meu inconsciente consegue conter o meu desejo. Porra Bella, você é linda, sensual, sexy! Você é gostosa pra caralho, e porra, é normal um cara desejar a sua namorada dessa forma. – explicitou.

- Então é só isto? – desdenhou Bella. – Você só quer... _sexo_ comigo porque eu sou gostosa demais e como a sua namorada eu devo isto a você? – perguntou atordoada sentindo nojo de repetir aquelas palavras.

- _O quê_? – replicou Edward com os olhos arregalados. – Você acha que eu só estou com você, por que eu quero tirar a sua virgindade? Por que eu não consigo ficar sem sexo? – questionou abismado.

Bella piscou com seus grandes olhos castanhos inundados. Ela sempre soube que este tema renderia muita conversa, muitos questionamentos, mas ela nunca imaginou que talvez, este tema fosse o que ruiria o seu relacionamento com Edward.

- Eu achei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isto Bella, eu não estou junto com você por causa do sexo, eu sei que você não está pronta, e eu também sei que para você sexo não deve acontecer antes do casamento. Eu respeito isto, aceito isto em você – declamou com efetividade e fervor. - então, por favor, não ache que estou com você apenas por causa do sexo, Bella. Eu estou com você porque eu te amo, você é tudo que eu sempre quis no meu mundo, mas nunca soube que queria até que eu pus os olhos em você naquele corredor no nosso primeiro dia de aula! – apontou para onde ficava o hall. – Você é meu mundo, meu tudo, será que é difícil você entender isto? – perguntou cansado.

- Mas... Edward... – começou a garota ainda atordoada tornando mais uma vez esticar seu braço e apontar o que ele cobria.

- Porra Bella, você como uma futura médica deveria ser a primeira a entender que isto é normal, não é algo que eu consigo controlar, apenas... porra... eu te desejo caralho, o que há de mal nisso? Você é a minha namorada, você deveria se sentir feliz que eu me masturbo pensando em você, fantasio com você nua, sonho com você em cima de mim, cavalgando enquanto nós fazemos amor, eu sei que não é certo ter estas fantasias, mas antes eu ter estas fantasias sujas com você, do que sei lá... procurar uma outra garota apenas para satisfazer as minhas vontades, eu não estou fazendo isto, porque... porra eu te amo, eu quero apenas você!

- Você me ama? – perguntou timidamente a garota com um singelo sorriso brotando no canto de seus lábios.

- Sim, eu já te disse isto. Mas Bella, não é sobre o fato de eu te amar ou não a nossa conversa... é sobre...

- Eu também te amo. – disse lentamente. Diante da confissão Edward limitou-se a sorrir torto, pois fora pego completamente desprevenido.

- Bella... – começou reticente o ruivo.

- Eu sei, não é sobre isto a nossa conversa. – concordou a futura médica. – Me desculpe Edward, eu não deveria ter... surtado... é que tudo isto, estar em um relacionamento e tudo mais que acontece em um relacionamento é muito novo para mim, aterrorizante... eu só... não esperava que... isto – apontou outra vez para onde o garoto mantinha o travesseiro – acontecesse assim inesperadamente. – deu de ombros.

- Isto – disse Edward apontando para o agora seu inexistente problema, aproveitando para jogar o travesseiro novamente na cama. – é uma coisa que acontece, e da mesma maneira que você não quer que eu fique apenas pensando nisto, eu não quero que você tenha a ideia de que eu estou com você porque quero te levar pra cama, porque não é isto. Claro, eu sou homem penso nisto constantemente, mas... você é muito mais do que apenas uma garota que quero levar para a minha cama e amá-la de todas as formas, eu quero tudo com você, e se você quiser esperar até o casamento, eu espero Bella. Por você eu espero qualquer coisa, porque o que importa é estar com você. – disse, enfim se aproximando de onde a namorada estava.

- Eu também quero estar com você Edward. – replicou a morena, deixando que seu travesseiro caísse sobre o tapete e aproximasse do namorado, jogando-se em seus braços em um abraço que por hora selava a paz entre o casal.

Esta poderia ter sido a primeira discussão entre os dois acerca do assunto, mas com certeza não seria a última. Havia muitos medos, muitas expectativas em jogo, além é claro do imenso problema que o destino ainda guardava a sete chaves em seu baú de segredos, e que estava apenas esperando o momento oportuno para interferir na felicidade do casal de meios-irmãos.

.

Com o fim do ano letivo e o início das férias, Edward e Bella estavam temerosos, por mais que ficassem apenas 3 semanas sem se ver, ambos não estavam gostando nenhum pouco disso. Desde que começaram a se envolver romanticamente, não ficaram um dia sequer longe um do outro, e os 21 dias que estariam separados seria um verdadeiro martírio, um desafio.

Edward iria à Irlanda, visitar uma tia-avó que adoecera recentemente e estava insistindo para vê-lo junto com seus pais, enquanto Bella iria a Phoenix visitar o Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, e principalmente rever a Irmã Irina que ela não via há dois anos.

Como estavam apaixonados a separação foi um problema para os dois, que apenas não queriam ficar distantes um do outro, porém como era algo que não tinham escolha aceitaram, relutantes, mas aceitaram. A despedida de ambos no aeroporto de Princeton foi cheia de abraços, beijos, promessas de mandarem mensagens, telefonemas e tudo mais que puderem para não sentirem tanto a falta um do outro, até que finalmente se encontrassem.

Nem mesmo o fato de que Bella estava indo para Phoenix a cidade de origem de ambos chamou a atenção deles para a coincidência que partilhavam; afinal Bella não havia dito que iria visitar o Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, disse apenas que iria visitar uma tia – não era uma mentira, mas também não era verdade - e como estavam demasiadamente preocupados com o ficar separados, detalhes sobre o aconteceria neste período não era o que mais gostariam de conversar, eles queriam era mesmo aproveitar o tempo que restava juntos, antes do reencontro.

Edward passara somente uma noite em Chicago na casa de seus pais, antes de embarcar para a Europa. Bella em compensação, ficou uma semana na companhia dos pais em Forks, antes de embarcar em um ônibus para Phoenix. A garota estava animada para encontrar a primeira pessoa que a amou e a aceitou, e contar a ela tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida no momento, o quão ela estava apaixonada, e claro, mesmo sabendo que Irmã Irina não poderia ajuda-la mais do que Rosalie havia feito, ela gostaria de compartilhar com a freira a questão do sexo antes do casamento.

Apesar de ser uma freira há mais de 25 anos, Irmã Irina não era tão radical como a maioria das outras freiras de sua congregação. Ela tinha plena consciência de que a juventude atual não é mais a mesma de sua época, bem como sabe que muitos valores na sociedade mudaram. Claro ela achava lindo que jovens decidissem se guardar até depois do casamento, era isto que a bíblia pregava e ela sabia que era o certo, entretanto ela também sabia que isto era difícil e por mais errado que fosse ela não podia condená-los ou julgá-los, ainda mais com os hormônios à flor da pele como normalmente são nesta idade.

E fora partindo deste princípio que ela iniciou sua conversa com a sua pupila. Sua primeira pergunta a Bella foi o que ela sentia por Edward e o que ele sentia por ela, principalmente. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para a freira ao ouvir a menina descrever sobre o seu relacionamento como perfeito, apaixonado e tantos outros adjetivos bons, inclusive exaltando Edward por ser compreensivo com as suas crenças, e declamando como ele havia mudado desde que se tornaram amigos e posteriormente quando já era um casal.

A segunda pergunta de Irmã Irina foi sobre o que a garota pensava sobre o sexo e se ela tinha interesse de compartilhar de tal intimidade com o namorado. Bella corou intensamente com esta pergunta, e por mais que fosse apenas Irmã Irina que estivesse lhe questionando, a garota ficou completamente envergonhada, mas lhe disse o que realmente passava em sua mente. Ela tinha sim interesse em descobrir sua sexualidade de uma maneira diferente, uma maneira mais pecaminosa, por assim dizer. E claro que ela gostaria de compartilhar estas novas experiências com o seu namorado. Seu primeiro namorado, como tanto frisava.

Irina poderia ser uma freira, e por regra imposta pela Igreja deveria repudiar o fato de que Bella gostaria de se entregar sexualmente para alguém antes do casamento, principalmente por suas convicções religiosas, mas ela não. Ela sentia sinceridade nos sentimentos da menina, e pela forma como ela conversava com o namorado pela internet toda a noite, ou trocavam mensagens pelo celular, ela podia ver a mesma sinceridade nos sentimentos dele. Era óbvio para ela que os dois acabariam se casando e tendo filhos lindos, então o que custava antecipar um pouco as coisas? Era considerado errado? Era, mas definitivamente era algo apenas natural, pelo menos na visão da freira.

E fora a partir deste pensamento que Irmã Irina deu o seu conselho a sua querida garotinha: que ela deveria conversar abertamente com Edward sobre se tornarem íntimos, discutir coisas sobre sexualidade e sexo, aprenderem um com o outro. Este seria um excelente começo para que eles tomassem a decisão de se entregarem ou não antes do casamento. Claro que ela ficaria imensamente feliz se eles decidissem deixar isto para depois que selassem o sacramento do matrimonio, mas se decidissem fazer antes disto... bem, ela não deixaria de amar a sua menina menos. Bella gostou deste conselho, tanto que quando deixou Phoenix duas semanas depois que havia chego, sentia-se muito mais leve e cheia de esperança com seu relacionamento com Edward.

Como haviam se passado 3 semanas desde a despedida emocionada do casal no aeroporto de Princeton, Bella ao invés de seguir para a casa de sua avó paterna em Jacksonville, seguiu para Los Angeles, onde iria encontrar-se com Edward, que estava passando uma temporada na casa de seus pais em Malibu. Inicialmente Bella ficou tímida de ir ao litoral com o namorado, mas quando a própria mãe de Edward, Esme, ligou a convidando e afirmando que estaria o tempo todo junto com os dois a morena não conseguir recusar o convite.

O tempo que passaram na Califórnia foi realmente bom, um novo passo para o relacionamento deles que já estava tão bem consolidado. Poder andar a noite na praia, compartilharem do calor do verão junto à magnitude do oceano pacífico ou ainda do conforto exacerbado da belíssima casa em que ficaram. Era um verdadeiro sonho para o jovem casal partilhar aquilo tudo sem a pressão constante dos estudos, como era em Princeton.

Carlisle e Esme que partilhavam uma conexão especial como casal, ficaram realmente encantados com a pureza de sentimentos, de afeição e do amor único que o filho partilhava com a sua namorada, e por mais que ambos não imaginassem que o menino fosse sossegar tão cedo com uma garota, o casal Everson-Cullen via com uma transparência impressionante que os dois ficariam juntos para sempre, mesmo quando seguiram para acinzentada Chicago, onde passariam apenas alguns dias antes de irem para Forks visitar os pais de Bella a dinâmica deles como casal, a mágica do relacionamento, não diminuiu nem um pouco.

Os pais de Bella, Charlie e Renée também ficaram encantados com a cumplicidade tão simples, tão fácil dos dois. Na verdade era hipnotizante observá-los como um casal. Era magnético, um se movia e o outro se movia, com uma facilidade, uma fluidez literalmente orbital, simples e fácil como as luas de Júpiter movem-se em torno deste, ou como os planetas do sistema solar se comportam em sua tradicional rota em torno do sol. Era impossível não se encantar com o evidente amor que fluía entre eles. Charlie, como um bom pai, não gostou muito de ver a sua menininha crescendo, mas ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer, que ele era o melhor para sua filha.

Bella não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que partilhar o restante das férias em companhia de Edward, para ela estar ao lado do namorado era como um calmante, algo que era necessário para tranquiliza-la, todavia, a conversa que tivera com Irmã Irina sobre se tornar íntima com o namorado continuava a lhe vir em mente, e num momento completamente inesperado quando partilhavam o seu último dia no noroeste dos Estados Unidos, aproveitando o verão gélido daquela região, durante umas tão costumeiras chuvas incessantes daquele lugar que Bella resolveu abordar o tema.

Edward que fora pego completamente desprevenido diante das palavras da namorada, e por mais que ela ainda batesse na tecla que era a favor do sexo só depois do casamento, só a possibilidade dela discutir isto, já foi um imenso passo, e por mais que odiasse se agarrar a este fio de esperança, o garoto estava animado com a perspectiva de que Bella considerava ser íntima com ele, e por mais que vire e mexe discutiam sobre o tema, fora só 6 meses depois, em março de 2010 que algo aconteceu entre eles.

Não fora nada muito avançado ou promiscuo para o casal, principalmente para Bella, mas era um começo. Edward nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão feliz apenas com o avanço para a segunda base de seu relacionamento íntimo. E antes que se suponha que fora algo forçado, fique claro que fora simplesmente natural o avanço no relacionamento.

Bella sentiu o seu corpo criando vida diante do toque não tão casto do namorado, e ao contrário do que havia acontecido na primeira vez que discutiram sobre sexo, ela não se assustou com o volume crescente e extremamente duro de Edward que a cutucava em tantos lugares que era difícil explanar a necessidade que estava sentindo, tanto que quanto ela tocou na rigidez sobre sua calça, o ruivo teve que respirar fundo e pensar em crianças passando fome na África para não vir em sua calça.

Apesar de tudo no relacionamento de Edward e Bella acontecer lentamente, isto não fazia com que as coisas perdessem a graça, na verdade, tudo se tornava muito mais interessante no ponto de vista de ambos. Edward era sempre romântico e paciente, e Bella... bem ela sempre o surpreendia quando dizia que queria tentar algo a mais.

A única coisa que realmente nunca mudou no relacionamento do casal foi o amor, a necessidade, a cumplicidade que nutriam um pelo, só aumentava a cada dia, expandia-se mais e mais. Muitos poderiam dizer que era algo como simples paixão, mas não era real, era verdadeiro, único. O amor deles era épico, transcendental, e tantos outros adjetivos que nem mesmo eles conseguiam explicitar, contudo era sentido com fervorosa convicção por seus corações.

Edward e Bella haviam nascido um para o outro, não havia duvida, ou algo no mundo que pudesse os separar, nem havia nada no mundo que ocasionaria a separação deles. Se fosse necessário enfrentar exércitos, terras e mares para continuarem juntos, os dois estavam dispostos a enfrentar. Eles se amavam com toda a sinceridade da palavra amor, com todo o sentimento, toda a essência de que só duas almas que nasceram para ficarem juntos se amam.

Desta maneira foi natural que em 8 meses o relacionamento íntimo deles havia progredido de uma maneira que Edward não imaginava ser possível. Bella já falava mais abertamente das coisas que gostava, principalmente como ele poderia tocar nela, e como tais toques faziam ter reações maravilhosas, e ele não podia se lastimar, Bella era uma excelente aprendiz já sabia muito das coisas que ele gostava.

E quando Bella aceitou que Edward fizesse sexo oral nela, no aniversário de 2 anos de namoro, ela sentiu o seu corpo criar uma vida que ela nunca imaginou ser possível. Bella enfim entendeu porque tantas pessoas adoravam fazer sexo, e o porquê tinham pessoas que ganhavam a vida vendendo prazer, era algo magnânimo.

Edward não pediu nada em troca, mas Bella, mesmo tendo consciência de que a Igreja e a própria bíblia repudia tal ato, insistiu tanto em retribuir o que ele havia lhe feito que acabou cedendo as suas investidas; óbvio que ela não fazia ideia de como se deveria fazer sexo oral em um homem, mas tentou arduamente, tanto que Edward teve que ser um pouco rude ao afastá-la, pois estava a poucos segundos de gozar na boca de seu amor, e por mais que ele gostaria de marcar Bella como sua, fazer isto na primeira vez poderia assustá-la.

Foram 4 meses de grande avanço na área do sexo oral para o casal de meios-irmãos. Bella estava aprendendo muitas coisas que Edward adorava, como ele trançava seus dedos entre os seus cabelos, ou os sons que ele fazia quando estava chegando ao seu ápice. Edward também aprendera muito sobre Bella, a forma como seus dedos se curvavam quando ela estava muito excitada, ou como ela resfolgava quando ele mudava o ritmo. O corpo um do outro sabia reconhecer o que o outro queria. Era natural, verdadeiro, simples.

E fora quando Bella já não tinha mais dúvidas de que ela e Edward ficariam para sempre juntos que ela decidiu que estava na hora de se dar para ele. Ela poderia estar cometendo um ato repudiado pelas leis de Deus, mas ela queria tanto e sabia que os seus sentimentos, assim como os de Edward não mudariam, eles nasceram para ficarem juntos e isto era cristalino para ambos, nada no mundo poderia os separar, o amor deles era eterno, duradouro, verdadeiro, real e simplesmente único.

Com a ajuda de Rosalie, Bella armou o cenário perfeito para os dois em seu apartamento. Ela decidira fazer um jantar romântico, pode-se dizer que até mesmo um pouco afrodisíaco. Acendera velas por todo o apartamento, e principalmente, lhe comprara um vestido novo, de um tom _off white_ como haviam lhe dito que de longe poderia passar a impressão de ser branco perolado, mas ali através daquele vestido um pouco angelical era a prova de sua doação a Edward.

O ruivo não se tocou do motivo de tudo aquilo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma data especial dos dois para celebrarem daquele jeito, mas preferiu se abstiver de comentar, ele não queria ferir os sentimentos de sua namorada, que havia lhe preparado um jantar surpreendente romântico. Fora só na hora da sobremesa que Bella decidiu que era o momento certo de falar.

Raios! Ela estava morrendo de vergonha de como dizer a Edward que estava pronta. E por isto mesmo sabendo que era fraca para bebidas alcoólicas, virou a sua taça de vinho em um gole só e depois seguiu para sua pequena cozinha, deixando Edward sozinho em sua sala.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e dizendo que ela não era uma covarde, Bella retirou o seu vestido branco perolado ficando apenas de lingerie, branca; Edward poderia ter visto sem roupa antes, mas naquele momento ela se sentia mais nua do que nunca se sentiu em sua vida. Ela se sentia completamente vulnerável. O temor de fazer algo errado era grande demais.

Com as mãos anormalmente trêmulas retirou o pote de sorvete _Häagen-Dazs_ sabor chocolate belga da geladeira pegando apenas uma colher e voltou para a área da sala. Edward estava com a cabeça para trás no sofá ouvindo o disco de uma banda de rock alternativo que eles estavam viciados, com os olhos fechados, absorvendo cada palavra da letra, cada melodia da balada acústica da banda. Bella admirou por alguns segundos o namorado, antes de enfim fazer um sinal para que ele notasse a sua presença.

Edward piscou confuso diante da forma que a sua garota olhava, completamente diferente do que no momento em que ela havia deixado à diminuta sala. Bella era sexy, sedutora, linda, mas dificilmente ela tomava a dianteira em algo assim... principalmente quando a questão era ficar nua diante dele, onde ela era sempre tímida e envergonhada, cabendo a Edward dizer que ela era linda e a convencer de parar com suas paranoias de que ela não era tudo aquilo que ele via.

Porém agora ela estava segura diante dele, vestindo apenas um minúsculo conjunto de lingerie branco segurando um pote de sorvete que era o seu preferido, e ele, Edward estava completamente surpreso, abismado, atordoado com a cena.

- Hum... er... está tudo bem... Bella? – perguntou incerto tentando controlar seus olhos de viajar pelo corpo de sua meia-irmã e namorada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Uhum. – concordou com um sorriso enviesado e caminhando em direção a ele saboreando uma generosa colherada da sobremesa. – Você quer... quer um pouco? – ofereceu ligeiramente tímida o sorvete ao namorado, o rubor em suas bochechas não passou despercebido por Edward.

- Ok. – concordou abrindo a boca para receber a sobremesa que a namorada oferecia. Bella aproveitou a situação para se sentar no colo de Edward, que havia deixado o chão e se acomodara no sofá, e depois que ele saboreou a sobremesa o beijou com sofreguidão. – Humm... Bella e chocolate belga que mistura deliciosa. – provocou depositando beijos no pescoço da garota.

Ela se contorceu diante das palavras do meio-irmão e namorado, tanto por desejo, quanto por timidez; porém não era momento dela ser tímida ou temer qualquer coisa. Ela queria aquilo, e ela sabia que Edward também queria e não havia nada no mundo que a faria se arrepender de sua decisão, mesmo que sua decisão iria contra os ensinamentos bíblicos que sempre seguiu, e talvez fosse considerada uma pecadora por tal ato.

Lentamente ela começou a depositar beijos pelo pescoço e pela linha do maxilar de Edward, e com um cerrar de olhos para lhe inspirar coragem ela murmurou no ouvido do seu amado.

- Eu estou pronta para fazer amor com você.

Edward piscou atordoado diante das palavras de Bella, e mesmo com ela continuando em seu colo, afastou o seu rosto o suficiente para encarar o rosto de sua amada e procurar alguma hesitação, alguma falsa convicção; entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos de um tom peculiar de bronze e olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes não encontrou nenhuma duvida no olhar da moça, ela estava mais segura do que nunca sobre o assunto.

- Bella... – começou o futuro médico em um tom que poderia ser considerado incerto, temeroso. – Eu... eu...

Bella lhe deu um sorriso enviesado, colocando o seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Edward, fazendo-o calar, instantaneamente.

- Eu tenho certeza. – falou de uma maneira baixa, como se não quisesse quebrar o encanto, a intimidade do momento.

- Bella... – começou outra vez Edward. – Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois de quebrar seus ideais religiosos.

Desta vez, Isabella sorriu amplamente pela compreensão do namorado diante de suas convicções religiosas, e principalmente pelo fato de que pela Igreja e a bíblia deveria se guardar até o casamento.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho certeza que... – ela suspirou profundamente. – Que o que nós temos... é pra sempre. Edward você é o amor da minha vida.

- E você da minha. – contrapôs rapidamente, mal esperando a namorada terminar a sua frase. A morena sorriu amplamente.

- Então? – deu de ombros. – É pra sempre Edward, então não tem problema. Deus não vai me punir só por causa disso. Eu quero dar este passo no nosso relacionamento, eu quero que sejamos _mais_.

Foi a vez do garoto sorrir amplamente diante da frase da namorada.

- Eu te amo, tanto. – sussurrou Edward colocando gentilmente uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos de Bella atrás de sua orelha.

Bella ampliou o seu sorriso colocando seus braços sobre os ombros de Edward, e enlaçando suas mãos nos cabelos de sua nuca.

- Eu também te amo. – repetiu no mesmo tom de voz que o namorado. – Mais que tudo na minha vida.

- Mais que tudo na vida. – concordou Edward, para em seguida puxar Bella para um beijo intenso, profundo, sôfrego.

Logo o beijo não era o bastante e como Bella não era tão pesada, Edward levantou os dois do sofá – mantendo ela em seus braços – e seguiu para a cama dela, que estava coberta com lençóis bancos com pequenos detalhes em cor de rosa nas extremidades. Lentamente, aproveitando-se de cada sensação, cada nova descoberta para a iminente doação o casal aproveitou cada momento, não apenas como fosse o último, mas também como se fosse o primeiro de muitos.

Suavemente, como se cada beijo, cada olhar fosse uma declaração de amor silenciosa, Edward e Isabella enfim tornaram-se íntimos. Fizeram amor com todas as vertentes de prazer, desejo, luxúria que o ato exigia; mas também havia algo a mais que a decisão de se tornarem carnalmente unidos, algo que ainda era desconhecido pelos dois, o seu vinculo sanguíneo. Entretanto, era questão de tempo até que os dois descobrissem o passado que partilhavam, todavia por hora nenhum dos dois estavam importando com o que seria ao amanhecer, a única coisa que importava era que estavam juntos para fosse o que fosse.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom... e as coisas esquentaram entre esse lindo casal de meio irmãos e agora tudo tem uma complexidade maior, a então iminência de descobrirem seu vinculo sanguíneo se aproxima... Oh Senhor, já estou sofrendo por antecipação. *roe as unhas* Ninguém faz ideia de como será esta descoberta, certo? E isso que eu mais gosto: o elemento surpresa, mas é só no próximo capítulo que saberemos mais (sim, sim, sim senhoras e senhores, próximo capítulo eles irão descobrir o fato de que são filhos da mesma mãe! Segura na mão de Deus)._

_Chega de aguçar a curiosidade de vocês, quero agradecer a todas as reviews, capítulo passado é um dos meus preferidos e fico imensamente feliz que vocês também gostaram; afinal esta fanfic assim como todas as outras são para vocês, é um tema complexo, sim é, mas fico extremamente orgulhosa de que vocês estão gostando de como as coisas estão indo, e prometo ao máximo não decepcionar vocês._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews e pelo incentivo de continuar, isto é o maior presente que vocês me dão diariamente, obrigada por tudo isto mesmo. A Gaby, bom gata, eu só tenho que te agradecer e agradecer a cada dia por continuar betando isto, você tem sido de uma ajuda inestimável. _

_Espero que vocês continuem aqui comigo, próximo fim de semana tem mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	7. Inesperado

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

_._

* * *

**6. INESPERADO**

.

"_O esperado nos mantém fortes, firmes e em pé.  
O inesperado nos torna frágeis e propõe recomeços."  
**- Machado de Assis -**_

.

Bella estava sentido seu corpo dolorido e por apenas um segundo ela ficou irritada com este fato. Entretanto, quando sentiu os braços fortes e quentes de Edward a puxando para mais perto de si e a sua respiração em seu pescoço, um sorriso de felicidade espalhou por seu rosto.

Ela sempre ouviu e leu histórias de meninas dizendo que sua primeira vez era terrível, que era marcada por arrependimentos, mas a dela não foi terrível, fora extremamente especial.

Bella havia sentido dor, muita dor, mas Edward fora atencioso e cauteloso com ela, a tratando como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana, perguntando se ela tinha certeza e se queria continuar, e mesmo sentido dor, assentiu que gostaria de continuar, e com ele sussurrando a cada segundo que a amava, eles consumaram o seu amor. Cada suspiro de amor que ele declarara era o motivo pelo qual Bella não se arrependera de sua decisão, ela sabia que tinha feito a escolha mais que certa.

- Você está bem? – ouviu a voz de Edward sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela ampliou seu sorriso, pois tudo estava bem, mas também porque adorava sentir a preocupação em cada silaba que ele dizia. Era aquilo que lhe dava segurança. Mantendo o seu sorriso, a garota moveu o seu corpo para encarar o rosto do seu amado.

- Mais do que bem. – murmurou deslizando sua mão direita suavemente sobre a face de Edward, que fechou seus olhos apenas aproveitando-se da sensação sedosa e suave da pele de Bella.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo imersos em sua bolha, apenas encarando um o rosto do outro, aproveitando a intimidade que partilhavam, sentindo o calor dos seus corpos os envolvendo.

- Eu te amo. – disse Bella depois de um tempo, dando um suave beijo nos lábios de Edward.

- Eu também te amo. – replicou dando um novo beijo nos lábios de Bella. – Obrigado. – murmurou batendo suavemente seu nariz no dela.

- Pelo quê? – pediu com um sorriso, deliciando-se da sensação leve e divertida que partilhavam.

- Por tudo. – expressou Edward dando de ombros. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas em confusão. – Por me amar, por ficar ao meu lado, por... me dar a sua inocência, por estar em minha vida, por ser _a _minha vida. – declamou apaixonado, sorrindo para a sua amada. As bochechas de Isabella tingiram-se de rubro e ligeiramente ela desviou o seu olhar, voltando rapidamente o seu olhar para o rosto do namorado e meio-irmão.

- Você não tem que me agradecer. – murmurou Bella trançando seus dedos entre os cabelos acobreados de Edward. – Eu que tenho que te agradecer por ter sido tão paciente. – sorriu apologética.

Edward sorriu enviesado, esticando-se para depositar um novo beijo nos lábios de Isabella. A morena retribuiu o beijo aproximando ainda mais, se possível, seu corpo feminino do masculino do meio-irmão.

Apesar de ser as primeiras horas da manhã e o casal quisesse aproveitar a atmosfera apaixonada do pós-coito, eles não podiam. Como era sexta-feira e final de semestre, ambos tinham que deixar o apaziguante e apaixonado momento para irem para a aula. Relutantemente, deixaram a cama para compartilhar um banho juntos, trocando beijos e caricias sobre a água morna do chuveiro.

O termo brilhar, tão comumente utilizado para classificar pessoas depois do coito, era óbvio tanto em Isabella quanto em Edward. Os dois partilhavam sorrisos e olhares cheios de segredos e intimidade, suas faces tinham o mesmíssimo brilho de felicidade e satisfação. Era simplesmente inebriante vê-los, o amor que nutriam um pelo outro era visivelmente palpável naquele momento.

Tanto um quanto o outro – apesar do desconforto que Isabella sentia em seus músculos – contava os segundos para poderem voltar para a casa e tirar todas as camadas de roupas que os cobria e se amarem outra vez.

Bella não conseguia sequer pensar em arrependimento por ter quebrado uma das leis de Deus. Ela estava tão feliz e tão satisfeita que não haviam palavras no universo capazes de explicar a plenitude que ela estava sentindo; se era possível, ela estava mais apaixonada por Edward do que antes.

Edward estava além de satisfeito, além de feliz, poderia se dizer que ele estava resplandecente. Por mais que o avanço na intimidade em seu relacionamento com Bella estava progredindo de uma maneira satisfatória, o futuro médico não esperava que eles tivessem sexo tão cedo, e para ele estava tudo bem, ele entendia e respeitava as crenças de sua amada, entretanto, quando ela o surpreendeu na noite anterior dizendo que estava pronta para uma intimidade maior ele ficou sem palavras.

Ele queria sentir o calor da feminilidade de Bella em torno de seu membro, mais do que tudo no mundo; ele havia fantasiado tantas e tantas vezes como seria quando ele a tomaria como sua definitivamente, e nada, nada poderia superar como foi na realidade. Suas expectativas eram irreais e ridículas diante da realidade perfeita e inexplicável. O corpo da sua garota encaixava-se com exatidão sob o seu, o amor, a paixão, a luxúria corria entre eles de uma maneira tão impactante, tão épica que ele tinha a certeza que isto só acontecia quando se encontrava a pessoa certa, sua alma gêmea, o amor de sua vida.

E fora partindo desse principio de que não havia mais nenhuma dúvida que Bella era a única mulher para ele que Edward decidiu que queria algo a mais.

Edward gostaria de fazer Bella a sua mulher, sua esposa. E com esse pensamento que ele assistiu ao lado de sua meia-irmã e namorada as aulas daquela manhã.

Rosalie sabia dos planos de Bella, entretanto a loira achou que a morena não os seguiria até o fim, por conta de suas crenças religiosas. Mas quando vislumbrou o casal com aquele brilho característico de satisfação pós-sexo, ela soube o que tinha acontecido e estava curiosa para saber como tudo havia se desenrolado, como Bella com todas as suas crenças e perspectivas religiosas achou da intimidade que partilharam, se ela havia ou não se arrependido.

Emmett também notou pelo imenso sorriso do amigo, percebendo rapidamente o que tinha acontecido e ele estava curioso para saber quem havia dado o primeiro passo, ou melhor, como Edward havia convencido Bella que eles estavam prontos para o sexo e que era hora de enfim acontecer. Todavia os pensamentos de Emmett não estavam apenas fixos nisto, o rapaz queria arrastar o amigo com ele para uma joalheria, pois decidira que estava mais do que na hora de pedir Rosalie em casamento, e por mais que fossem novos – apenas 21 anos ambos – era hora de pelo menos assumir um compromisso mais sério.

As horas passaram lentamente pela manhã, e quando finalmente foram dispensados pelo professor, rapidamente as meninas uniram-se de um lado e os meninos de outro dizendo que iriam almoçar. Bella sabia que Rosalie gostaria de saber como tudo havia acontecido e por isto que juntas rindo e falando em um tom baixo caminharam em direção ao restaurante vegetariano do campus. Edward e Emmett que ficaram para trás trocaram um olhar confuso antes que em uníssono dissessem:

- Preciso ir à joalheria.

Imediatamente ambos arregalaram seus olhos procurando respostas do outro em sua afirmativa. Edward foi o primeiro a dizer.

- Vou pedir Bella em casamento. – afirmou enterrando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans e encarando o amigo. Emmett arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas claramente procurando uma resposta pela afirmativa do amigo.

O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Ela é a única, a certa. Não tem o porquê esperar mais para isto. – explicitou com simplicidade. – E você? Por que precisa ir à joalheria? – pediu com ligeira curiosidade.

- O mesmo. – deu de ombros. – Eu e Rose estamos juntos há mais de 6 anos, está na hora de assumir mais responsabilidade em nosso relacionamento. – falou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Fico feliz Emm, você e Rose se completam. – solidarizou Edward com um sorriso.

- Da mesma maneira que você e Bella. – replicou o outro dando um ligeiro tapa em suas costas, quando ambos começaram a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

O silêncio entre eles era confortável, contudo Emmett estava apenas decidindo a melhor maneira de sanar a sua curiosidade, decidindo que não adiantava ter tato, optou por ser direto quando enfim entrar no Volvo prateado de Edward.

- Então... você e Bella... hum... _copularam_? – pediu balançando suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Edward não conseguiu evitar o sorriso enviesado que cresceu em seu rosto.

- Algo assim. – respondeu Edward divertido, observando por sua visão periférica Emmett rolar seus olhos.

- Qual é Edward? Eu preciso de detalhes e sei o quanto você os adora. – rebateu Emmett, desligando o rádio onde tocava uma canção suave de Rock dos anos 80. – Diz aí como você convenceu a Bella a abrir o caminho para a felicidade? – pediu ansioso.

- Emmett! – exclamou Edward ultrajado. – Nós estamos falando da minha namorada! Mais respeito, por favor. – pediu.

- Foi mal, cara. Mas conta aí, como tudo aconteceu? – insistiu parecendo uma garota curiosa para saber da sua melhor amiga como fora a noite depois do baile com o namorado.

- Bella e eu já estávamos avançando gradualmente para o sexo, nós estávamos tendo um monte de oral. – explanou Edward som um amplo sorriso. – E por mais que nosso relacionamento íntimo estivesse avançando eu não esperava ter sexo tão cedo, até que ela... Bella tomou as rédeas da situação. – ponderou ampliando ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Bella? Bella que tomou a frente? Ela que se jogou pra você, pedindo sexo? – perguntou perplexo Emmett. – Porra! Como você pode ser tão sortudo Edward? Eu tive que empurrar Rose no limite quando tivemos sexo no nosso relacionamento. – completou com um ligeiro bico.

- Caso você não se lembre, eu espero isto há 2 anos e meio, Emm. – replicou Edward.

- Justo. Comigo e com fosse foram 1 ano e 8 meses. – suspirou. – Então como foi? Como ela se jogou em cima de você? De boa, não consigo ver a Bella tomando frente em algo assim. – explanou com curiosidade.

- E não é? – replicou Edward com uma risada nervosa. – Nunca esperei que ela fosse tomar partido, na verdade eu já estava convencido de que eu só estaria acolhido pelo sexo delicioso da Bella depois que nos casássemos. – deu de ombros.

- Mas então de uma forma muito bem planejada, que aposto que contou com a ajuda da sua namorada – Edward deu um olhar sugestivo a Emmett que ampliou seu sorriso diante da menção de Rosalie. – Bella armou um jantar especial para nós ontem, com direito a luz de velas e bolo de carne com purê de batatas, meu prato preferido. – sorriu convencido. – Acabamos bebendo vinho, ouvindo uma musica suave curtindo a companhia um do outro, falando coisas aleatórias, quando ela disse que ia buscar a sobremesa. – sua mente começou a repassar o momento mais uma vez.

- Bella estava vestida com um vestido branco, eu deveria saber o que ele significava antes, de qualquer forma – balançou sua cabeça em negação. – continuei na sua sala ouvindo os acordes da musica acústica quando inesperadamente ela chamou a minha atenção, e porra! Ela estava linda! Usando a lingerie mais sexy do mundo toda branca com um pote de _Häagen-Dazs_ sorrindo inocente. Naquele minuto fiquei sem palavras então ela veio para cima de mim oferecendo o sorvete e então ela disse: _'eu estou pronta para fazer amor com você, Edward'_, o que eu poderia fazer Emm? – explicou soando um pouco alterado e animado.

- Então foi assim? – pediu Emmett curioso, querendo saber mais detalhes, afinal Edward nunca fora de poupar detalhes de suas aventuras sexuais antes de Bella.

- Sim, nos levei para a sua cama e aí eu a amei com toda a intensidade, carinho e amor que ela merece. – pontuou dando de ombros. Emmett tornou arquear suas sobrancelhas.

- Só isso? Você não irá me detalhar como foi entrar nela, como ela se sentiu, se ela reclamou de dor ou se ela achou tudo péssimo? Qual é Edward você sempre foi muito gráfico em suas declarações. – lembrou o grande rapaz. Foi à vez de Edward rolar os olhos.

- Esquece Emmett, não estou sendo gráfico a respeito de Bella, posso apenas dizer que ela é extremamente apertada e porra... deliciosa! Sem duvida foi o melhor sexo da minha vida! – disse orgulhosamente o ruivo.

- Ok... só mais uma pergunta. – disse Emmett, Edward acenou com a cabeça procurando uma vaga para estacionar próximo a joalheria. – Foi por causa deste sexo... hum... _épico_ que você decidiu pediu Bella em casamento? – perguntou genuinamente interessado.

- Por que? – replicou rapidamente Edward.

Emmett deu de ombros.

- Se for por causa disto, não acho certo você gastar uma fortuna com um anel diamante. O pedido tem que ser sincero, Edward. Não pode ser tomada pelo calor do momento, o que parece que é. – explanou.

Edward ponderou as palavras do amigo.

- Não é uma decisão de momento Emm. – contrapôs com convicção. – Eu venho pensando nisto há meses, Bella é a garota certa pra mim, ela me deu tanto desde o começo do nosso relacionamento e eu nunca dei nada a ela, e eu sei como o casamento é importante para ela, eu quero dar isto a ela. Não precisamos correr para a Igreja e marcar uma data, mas quero que ela tenha conhecimento que eu estou 100% comprometido em nosso relacionamento como ela é. – afirmou com devoção, paixão e objetividade em sua voz. Emmett acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ok, Edward. Vamos logo achar um anel para as nossas garotas! – exclamou o grande rapaz batendo suas mãos juntas e deixando enfim o carro.

Os dois levaram um tempo extremamente longo para escolherem o anel que seria perfeito para Bella e Rosalie. Era como se nenhum deles fossem suficientes para expressar o que elas significavam na vida dos dois rapazes. Por fim, depois de quase 2 horas na loja, eles finalmente encontraram as peças que dariam aos seus amores. Emmett desembolsou uma generosa quantia de dólares para o anel que era de ouro branco com um rubi em forma de coração ladeado por duas pedras menores de diamante.

Edward também desembolsara uma quantidade razoável de dólares – menor que a do amigo, obviamente, mas ainda assim uma boa quantidade. Ele elegeu para a sua garota um anel de ouro branco com um diamante grande no centro e vários outros menores em torno do anel, formando o padrão de uma flor. Era simples, contudo delicado e elegante, assim como Bella era, e o ruivo sabia que a morena amaria o anel.

Como haviam perdido um longo tempo na loja de anéis, Edward e Emmett optaram por fazer um lanche rápido em um _fast-food_ antes de retornarem para a escola de medicina de Princeton, onde estariam tendo aquela tarde aula de genética com o Dr. Benjamin Amun.

Já no campus Edward e Emmett com suas compras extremamente bem guardadas em seus bolsos uniram-se as suas respectivas namoradas no laboratório. Elas que já estavam sentadas em suas bancadas – Rose na frente de Bella – conversavam animadamente sobre um seriado aleatório quando interromperam suas conversas para cumprimentar seus namorados, dos quais sentiram falta durante o almoço.

O clima entre os quatro jovens era divertido e leve; risos eram compartilhados e uma atmosfera leve os rodeava. Algumas bancadas de distancia dos casais apaixonados uma pequena garota de cabelos negros curtos e repicados em todas as direções observa a cena com um olhar cobiçoso e invejoso. Aquela era Alice Brandon, filha de um grande médico especialista em Cirurgia Plástica da Califórnia.

Alice desde que entrara em Princeton sempre chamara a atenção, além de seu sobrenome, havia também a sua beleza que era exótica. A pequena mulher parecia uma fada, e conhecendo bem a sua beleza a garota atraia diversos rapazes através de sua arte de sedução e sensualidade. E fora assim que logo na primeira semana de aulas em Princeton que ela despertou o interesse no jovem Edward.

Os dois naquela época flertaram muito durante uma festa, antes que o rapaz a levasse para o seu apartamento e a fornecesse os melhores orgasmos de sua vida. Ela sabia que não deveria se apaixonar por um tipo como Edward, entretanto quando os flertes e as noites dando prazer um ao outro ultrapassaram a marca de meia dúzia, a garota não conseguia mais conter sua paixonite pelo rapaz.

Ela estava certa que Edward iria tornar-se o seu namorado, então imagine a sua surpresa quando retornou das férias de Natal da qual fora a Nova Iorque encontrar seus pais quando descobriu que o seu amor estava namorando a garota mais sem graça e mais sem estilo de toda a sua classe? Sim, Alice queria matar um naquele momento, entretanto ela acalmou-se e disse que aquele caso de amor não duraria muito, já que pelo o que ela havia ouvido no banheiro a garota não estava nenhum pouco disposta em satisfazer sexualmente o namorado, e pelo que ela conhecia de Edward, ele não aguentaria muito.

Foram dois anos e meio de frustração, aguardando o fim daquele romance grotesco, mas parecia que nunca chegaria ao fim. Alice era esperta, perspicaz e sabia que seus planos de conquistar Edward estava escapando por entre seus dedos, e a sua confirmação veio aquela manhã quando observou o brilho pós-coito que tanto Bella quanto Edward esbanjavam, e depois para apenas confirmar suas suspeitas seguiu a garota e sua amiga no almoço apenas para confirmar a sua derrota.

Alice estava completamente revoltada. A inveja que ela observava a interação do casal completamente apaixonado a corroía por dentro como ácido sulfúrico, ela gostaria de ver a infelicidade dos dois. Ela gostaria de ver uma bomba cair sobre a cabeça dos dois acabando de vez com esse romance barato deles.

E foi se corroendo por dentro, imaginando os mais diversos cenários para a infelicidade dos dois, que ela passou uma hora e meia de aula. Seu parceiro de laboratório, Jasper Whitlock, que inclusive era apaixonado pela pequena mulher, notou que ela estava dispersa, mas sabendo que o mau humor de Alice era terrível calou-se trabalhando em dobro na pesquisa de DNA que estavam fazendo na classe para não chamar a atenção do Dr. Amun.

Quando o professor sinalizou o final da aula, todos rapidamente começaram a deixar a classe, entretanto o Dr. Benjamin pediu para que Bella e Edward ficassem na sala, pois gostaria de falar com ambos em particular. Alice que ouviu o apelo do professor decidiu esconder-se debaixo de sua mesa – com a infame desculpa de pegar algo que caiu para ouvir a conversa.

Quando a sala estava vazia o professor de genética fechou a porta e foi até a bancada de trabalho do casal com a amostra de sangue de ambos – já que durante a atividade daquela tarde utilizaram seus próprios sangues como experimento. Edward e Bella observaram suas amostras que estavam nomeadas descansando sobre a bancada e trocaram um olhar confuso antes que o ruivo tomasse a frente da situação.

- Algum problema com as nossas amostras professor? – pediu confuso, recebendo um aceno de confirmação de Bella.

O Dr. Benjamin Amun desde que se formara há mais de 30 anos dedicou-se exaustivamente em pesquisas genéticas, ele fora um dos pioneiros na implantação de exames de DNA, principalmente os testes de paternidade ainda na década de 70. Desde então, o médico já havia confirmado a grau de parentesco de diversas pessoas, confirmando paternidade, maternidade e até mesmo o caso de alguns meios-irmãos que receberam o espermatozoide de um mesmo doador, mas mesmo tendo esta vasta experiência ele não sabia como abordar o assunto para seus dois alunos, que inclusive ele havia percebido que eram extremamente próximos, e não de uma maneira fraternal como deveria ser, mas sim romanticamente o que tornava toda a situação ainda pior.

Benjamim até então nunca havia formado uma opinião sobre o incesto, pelo menos não até aquele momento; afinal, incesto é um tabu, ninguém fala sobre o assunto. Claro que ele como um pesquisador havia estudado as consequências genéticas de crianças geradas a partir de relações incestuosas, mas sempre considerou o caso como hipotético. Porém, observando aquele casal de meios-irmãos e namorados, o médico enfim tinha uma opinião sobre o assunto: não importa o que a ciência diz, o que o código genético de ambos dizem, o que vale é o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Entretanto, por mais que ele tenha esta convicção, esta postura não importa; isso não quer dizer que ele tem o direito de manter dos dois a condição de parentesco deles, apenas para se no futuro eles decidirem ter filhos saibam o que esta decisão pode acarretar.

Tomando uma respiração profunda que o homem de quase 60 anos, de pele morena, cabelos e olhos negros enfim disse:

- Vocês são adotados, certo? – perguntou curiosamente. Edward e Isabella trocaram um olhar confuso antes de confirmarem a pergunta.

O professor soltou uma lufada de ar.

- Vocês estão romanticamente envolvidos, certo? – pediu. Novamente o casal confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Alice que estava escondida sob a sua bancada teve que controlar a sua vontade de rolar os olhos, ela não conseguia compreender onde o Dr. Benjamin estava indo com aquelas perguntas.

- Professor o que está acontecendo? – inquiriu Bella confusa não suportando mais a hesitação e apreensão do homem que ela respeitava por todo aquele ano.

Benjamin Amun engoliu em seco.

- Bom, vocês sabem que eu sou um especialista em teste de paternidade, certo? – Edward e Bella tornaram a confirmar com a cabeça. – Então vocês imaginam que eu consigo observar semelhanças genéticas com certa facilidade, certo? – pediu mais uma vez, ambos tornaram a confirmar.

O professor de genética fechou seus olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda antes de dizer o que definitivamente mudaria todo o relacionamento do casal a sua frente.

- Pela minha observação, garanto que foi bem apurada, tenho a certeza que _vocês são meios-irmãos_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Este é o momento que arrumo as minhas malas e me mudo para a Savana Africana? Acho que sim né, principalmente depois desse cliffhanger, mas, qual é? Esta fic precisava de um pouco de emoção, e nada melhor do que vocês terem isto assim, num capítulo curto. Foi como puxar cera de depilação: melhor de uma vez. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bom... e agora o que vai acontecer? Como será que os dois vão enfrentar essa turbulência? E a Alice? Vocês já tem uma ideia do que ela vai aprontar? A diaba apareceu e não tá de brincadeira! _

_Quero agradecer mais uma vez o amor, carinho, dedicação de vocês que continuam lendo, comentando, favoritando e recomendando, vocês são incríveis! A Gaby, bem obrigada baby mais uma vez por betar isto tudo, você arrebenta!_

_Espero encontra-los no próximo capítulo se tiverem perguntas não deixem de ir lá no formspring, ok? _

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	8. Irmãos

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

**7. IRMÃOS**

.

"_Mas, a esta ideia de incesto, todas as consequências desse silêncio lhe apareceram, como coisas vivas e pavorosas, flamejando no escuro, diante dos seus olhos. Poderia ele, tranquilamente, testemunhar a vida dos dois – desde que sabia da relação incestuosa? Ir à Rua de S. Francisco, sentar-se-lhes alegremente à mesa, entrever, através do reposteiro, a cama em que ambos dormiam — e saber que esta sordidez de pecado era obra do seu silêncio? Não podia ser... Mas teria também coragem de entrar, ao outro dia, no quarto de Carlos, e dizer-lhe em face: "Olha que tu és amante de tua irmã"?"_

_**- Eça de Queiroz – Os Maias -**_

.

Isabella piscou duas vezes em um gesto reflexivo, era como se tivesse o intuito de despertar de um pesadelo. Edward segurou uma respiração e arregalou seus olhos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia assimilar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

Deus!

Nenhum dos dois _nunca_ imaginou ouvir algo daquele jeito, quem imaginaria? Como em um mundo tão grande, cheio de crianças abandonadas, duas que eram perfeitas juntas, verdadeiramente almas gêmeas, amantes apaixonados, poderiam ser herdeiros de uma mesma pessoa? E quem fora o filho da puta que não satisfeito em disseminar seus erros em uma criança fizera em outra?

Pela reação do casal de meios-irmãos pode-se dizer que a sua expressão era de choque, terror, descrença, indignação, surpresa, e tudo mais que pudesse caracterizar um caleidoscópio de sensações nenhum pouco agradável. Nenhum dos dois conseguia assimilar o fato, assimilar as palavras do professor Benjamin Amun:

"_Tenho a certeza que vocês são meios-irmãos."_

Será que isto era realmente possível? Será que é realmente verdadeiro o fato que eles compartilhavam da mesma mãe biológica ou do mesmo pai biológico? Se eles são irmãos como podem sentir tanta atração um pelo outro? Como podem se amar de uma maneira tão carnal? Se amarem da forma que um homem ama uma mulher e uma mulher amar um homem? Onde estava o amor fraternal, a irmandade que deveriam ter, por compartilharem do mesmo sangue? Por que nunca houve incomodo, mesmo inconscientemente, um com o outro, por causa de seus laços sanguíneos?

Toda a análise da situação seja analisando-se por fora ou estando no olho do furacão, provava que a situação era completamente fodida. Edward e Bella estavam completamente atordoados, totalmente sem palavras. Ambos apenas encaravam o rosto do professor-médico esperando que ele dissesse que haviam caído em uma brincadeira de mau gosto, ou então que tudo não passava de um equívoco e que eles não eram meios-irmãos; todavia, nenhuma dessas confirmações veio após um tempo.

- Não é meu lugar julgar vocês, e nem quero julgar. – disse suavemente o Dr. Amun. – Não havia como vocês saberem que são meios-irmãos, é por isto que atualmente existe uma rede de comunicação entre as crianças geradas a partir de inseminação artificial, para evitar casos de incesto. – explicou didaticamente o homem.

- Isso quer dizer que somos filhos do mesmo... _cara_? – pediu Edward com um fio de voz.

- Não é possível determinar isto daqui, é necessário um exame mais detalhado. – explanou o médico concisamente. – Questão de curiosidade em que cidades vocês nasceram? – perguntou ligeiramente curioso.

- _Phoenix_. – responderam em uníssono.

Rapidamente encararam um o rosto do outro, mas diante da revelação que mais parecia com uma ogiva nuclear instantaneamente dispersaram o olhar. Tanto Edward quanto Bella tinham muito o que processar, todas as expectativas, todos os planos, todo o passado, presente e futuro que conheciam estava ruindo como um castelo de cartas e não havia absolutamente nada que nenhum dos dois pudesse fazer para reverter o efeito dominó que estavam.

- Se vocês não virem problemas, podemos ir ao meu laboratório no centro e verificar tudo corretamente, avaliar de que parte vocês são meios-irmãos e tudo mais. – ofereceu o médico sentindo o clima pesado pairando sobre o casal de namorados. Edward e Bella apenas confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça, acompanhando sem nenhuma outra palavra seu professor de genética.

Alice que ainda estava escondida sobre a sua bancada de trabalho sorriu triunfante.

Nenhum de seus planos, nenhuma de suas ideias, era capaz de superar esta verdade que ouvira. Por mais que sempre fora uma pessoa de pensar positivamente, Alice nunca imaginou que conseguiria acabar de uma vez por todas com o romancezinho de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan por causa de algo tão grandioso como isto: o fato de que os dois eram irmãos, e que o relacionamento dos dois não é apenas mal visto pela igreja e a sociedade, mas também pela lei norte-americana.

O relacionamento deles ia contra a lei e aos bons costumes; era imoral, ilícito, _ilegal_, e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para reverter à situação. O "amor" deles estava fadado ao fim. Abençoada seja a América que repudia casos de incesto, mandando sem dó nem piedade os indivíduos que vivem neste comportamento inaceitável para a sociedade, este _tabu universal_ para trás das grades; vangloriou-se Alice mentalmente.

Alisando o seu jaleco, assim que se levantou do chão, a pequena morena se encaminhou para onde anteriormente Edward e Bella estavam conversando com o Dr. Amun, e ao notar que as amostras sanguíneas dos dois ainda estavam sobre a bancada Alice percebeu que o universo, o destino, o que for, estava a seu favor.

Tomando um cuidado exacerbado, Alice colocou as duas amostras em uma pequena caixinha de isopor que encontrou na sala de aula, antes de deixar a sala com um sorriso no rosto em direção ao laboratório concorrente ao do professor Benjamin Amun, para que ela obtivesse os resultados para usar no plano que se formava em sua cabeça, para enfim separar para todo o sempre Edward e Bella.

.

O clima dentro do Volvo prateado de Edward era de apreensão. Nem ele muito menos Bella havia trocado uma palavra sequer depois que o professor Amun lhes contara a notícia de que eram irmãos, e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram o silêncio que partilhavam era pesado e incomodo, e por mais que tentassem não pensar no que haviam ouvido, tudo era em vão. Nenhum dos dois ainda conseguira absorver o fato de que partilhavam do mesmo sangue, para os dois tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

- Em que... hun... orfanato você estava antes de ser adotada? – perguntou Edward incerto para a sua namorada e meia-irmã.

- No Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, e você? – replicou Bella sem ainda encarar o rosto do homem que ela estava apaixonada, mas que o destino estava tentando lhe mostrar que ela não podia ser.

Edward fechou seus olhos, tentando conter o desespero que flamejava através de seus olhos esmeraldinos os pinicando com lágrimas traiçoeiras.

- Eu também. – murmurou silenciosamente, entretanto Bella ouviu a sua declaração e agilmente virou o seu rosto para encará-lo.

- Quando você deixou o Monastério? – pediu Bella com urgência.

- Catorze de setembro de 1993, segundo meus pais. – respondeu com o olhar fixo na estrada. Fora a vez de Bella fechar seus olhos e absorver esta notícia.

- Você... você... – Bella engoliu em seco, quando sentiu sua garganta fechar-se diante da revelação que estava prestes a fazer. – No dia antes de você deixar o Monastério ocorreu uma festa de aniversário? – pediu implorando a Deus que não fosse à mesma pessoa que ela partilhou aquela noite confortável e tão querida há tantos anos, que ela reviveu durantes tantas noites frias de Forks.

- Sim. – concordou Edward. – Teve a minha despedida e o aniversário de uma garotin... _era você_? – pediu atordoado. – Claro que era você, 13 de setembro é seu aniversário! – exclamou para consigo mesmo.

- Edward... – começou Bella soando aflita com seus grandes olhos castanhos marejados. – Como nunca... nunca soubemos disto? Deus! Vivíamos no mesmo lugar! – exclamou indignada.

- Provavelmente as freiras não sabiam que... não sabiam da nossa situação. – replicou Edward, evitando dizer à palavra 'irmãos'. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que a mulher da sua vida era a sua irmã. Caramba! Ele havia até mesmo comprado um anel de noivado para ela, ele iria propor que passassem o resto da vida juntos! Definitivamente tudo era um mal entendido, eles não eram meios-irmãos, eles não podiam ser!

Cedo demais chegaram ao laboratório do Dr. Benjamin Amun e com as instruções do médico seguiram diretamente para as salas de exame, onde uma nova coleta de sangue fora feita para que os testes fossem feitos, desta vez com precisão. Como não havia absolutamente nada que pudessem fazer pelas próximas duas horas, Bella e Edward ansiosos para confirmar realmente se eram irmãos e descobrir de que lado aguardaram os resultados na sala de espera.

O ambiente claro e esterilizado do laboratório não lhes ajudava em nada acalmar seus nervos, tudo rodava em suas mentes. Bella tentava conter o choro que estava na baia de seus olhos, a aflição que sentia era absurdamente irreal, ela nunca havia imaginado que pudesse sentir tamanha provação sem sucumbir, e fechando seus olhos e tentando ao máximo que podia concentrou-se em orar para que tudo não passasse de um equivoco.

Edward não conseguia manter a calma, em menos de 15 minutos que haviam se estabelecido na sala de espera ele já havia folheado 3 revistas de saúde e os dois jornais locais que haviam ali, mas as suas emoções eram uma bomba relógio, contando regressivamente cada milésimo de segundo para explodir. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele, ele queria gritar, xingar, protestar, fazer o diabo para provar que aquilo era mentira, que ele não era meio-irmão de Bella, e tentando conter seu ataque de fúria o rapaz começou a andar de um lado para o outro na saleta.

Apreensão, medo, terror era a emoção que enchia a pequena sala, todas as emoções mais terríveis estavam esboçadas nos rostos dos dois, e nada que fizessem conseguia amenizar o clima pesado que os tomava, e por mais que houvesse milhares coisas para conversarem, para discutirem, Bella e Edward não conseguiam sequer começar a expressar esta situação, quanto mais manter uma conversa sobre qualquer assunto.

Felizmente as duas horas que o Dr. Amun disse que demorava a realizar todos os testes enfim chegara ao fim, e como um mensageiro prestes a dar a notícia que poderia salvar ou macular para sempre o relacionamento dos dois, o médico entrou na sala de espera chamando para que o seguisse em direção ao seu escritório.

Parecia um reflexo a expressão que Edward e Bella partilhavam ambos tremiam os ossos, seus corações palpitavam em uma velocidade anormal, bem como suas pulsações estavam em disparada, era como se estivessem a questão de segundos de um ataque cardíaco.

- Bom – começou o médico medindo suas palavras, assim que todos se acomodaram em seus lugares. – quero que vocês tenham consciência de que nada do que falarmos nesta sala, bem como o que conversamos no laboratório da universidade será divulgado a alguém, e dependendo do que vocês decidirem hoje, vocês terão o meu total apoio. Como disse anteriormente eu não irei julgá-los, nem maldizê-los, não havia como vocês sequer imaginarem qualquer situação como esta, já que ambos foram criados em lugares completamente diferentes e por famílias diferentes. – solidarizou o Dr. Benjamin com um sorriso sincero, porém de olhos tristes.

- Assumo que gostaria de ser o portador de boas notícias, mas como eu havia previsto anteriormente não há duvidas na conexão sanguínea entre vocês, foi realmente comprovado que vocês são meios-irmãos. – disse com um tom pesaroso estendendo a cada um deles uma folha de sulfite com os resultados.

Bella teve que conter o nó que se formou em sua garganta exigindo que ela fizesse um escândalo, entretanto não conseguiu evitar que grossas lágrimas deslizassem por sua pele clara. Edward suspirou audivelmente agarrando o papel procurando algo que lhe dissesse que tudo era um equívoco, mas como previsto não encontrou nada.

- Eu sei que é uma situação além da compreensão, um verdadeiro choque, ainda mais levando em conta o relacionamento de vocês. Então se vocês quiserem continuar na ignorância de não saber de que parte são irmãos, e seguir em frente como esta tarde nunca sequer tivesse existido, eu não os culparei. Dou a minha palavra que ninguém irá saber do grau de parentesco de vocês. Caso vocês queiram saber de quem são filhos, a mesma regra se aplica, eu não interferirei nos seus atos, quais que vocês decidam. – ponderou o médico.

- Eu preciso saber quem foi o desgraçado que arruinou a nossa vida! – exclamou Edward entre seus dentes. Bella assustou-se com o seu tom frio, aumentando seus tremores.

- Isabella, você também gostaria de saber? – pediu o Dr. Amun delicadamente. A garota lançou um olhar de soslaio para Edward que tinha uma expressão descarnada em seu rosto, seus olhos verdes tão intensos, estavam frios e raivosos. Lentamente Bella virou em direção ao seu professor de genética e deu um ligeiro aceno.

- Nenhum dado na medicina pode ser confirmado com 100% de certeza, como ambos sabem. O teste de DNA em que analisei as amostras de sangue de vocês tem a projeção de 3% de erro, mas como a situação de vocês é muito mais delicada do que se pode enumerar, realizei o processo duas vezes, por isto acredito que não há duvidas que vocês são filhos da mesma mulher, o código genético que normalmente é passado de pais para filhos, do lado materno de ambos é idêntico. – explicitou entregando uma nova folha de sulfite a eles com os resultados do exame.

Bella piscou as lágrimas que estavam novamente na baia de seus grandes olhos castanhos, de repente todos os seus princípios religiosos dos quais fora embutida desde que se entendera por gente tomou seu pensamento, era como se ela estivesse ouvindo a voz do Bispo Vladimir que dizia que os filhos carregavam o pecado de seus pais, que normalmente era a mulher a responsável por disseminar este pecado, já que fora uma mulher, Eva, que levou o homem, Adão, a cometer o pecado original, e, assim era sempre a mulher que levava a ruína de um homem, seja de que maneira for.

Sua mãe pelo que parecia havia seduzido dois – ou tantos outros homens, levando para a sua cama, e destes momentos de sedução tanto ela quanto Edward haviam sido gerados, ambos não tinham culpa pelo o que havia acontecido antes de terem surgido neste mundo, mas todos os erros que a mãe dele vieram para assombrá-los, puni-los, assim como o bispo disse que um dia viria.

Bella sentia-se vulnerável, fraca, envergonhada, terrível. Sua cabeça estava em uma espiral de confusão sem tamanho, e, por mais que ela quisesse não pensar ela não conseguia de não se ver como a sua mãe, fora ela que levara a Edward a tentação, ela era a sua tentação, e tanto quanto isto poderia ser lisonjeiro, Bella sentia que este fator era somente fatídico no momento.

Instantaneamente as lembranças da noite anterior da qual ela, somente ela seduziu Edward para que ele a tomasse, que ele levasse a sua virtude preencheram sua mente. De repente ela se sentia suja.

Seu choro já não era mais contido, seus soluços eram altos e suas lágrimas grossas deslizavam por seu rosto pálido manchando a camiseta creme que usava. Levantando-se em um rompante ela correu para o banheiro para esconder-se da vergonha que sentia a sufocar como uma mão invisível apertando a sua garganta, tudo a sua volta rodava, a luz amarelada do banheiro era incomoda, por isto Bella fechou seus olhos com força e escorregou pela parede de azulejos beges absurdamente limpos e abaixou sua cabeça entre suas pernas deixando todo o desespero, todo o terror do que havia acontecido ao longo das últimas horas, do ultimo dia a dominar.

Edward assim que ouvira que era por parte de mãe que herdara a sua herança genética idêntica a de Bella, fechou suas mãos em punho, tremendo de raiva. O ódio que sempre sentira pela mulher que abandonara naquele Monastério em Phoenix de repente fora multiplicado a um nível exorbitante. Ele queria gritar, xingar, caçar no mundo inteiro a mulher que havia desgraçado a sua vida.

Era tão fodido toda a situação. Ele amava Bella tanto e de uma maneira tão certa, que era... foda-se! Ele nunca a amou da forma certa, ele não poderia amá-la da forma que fazia, mas ele não conseguia apaziguar o seu coração e sua mente que continuavam a gritar dizendo que Bella era o seu amor, que ele a amava e nada no mundo poderia mudar este fato. Era incontestável.

Ele mal conseguiu assimilar o fato que Bella estava chorando e saiu correndo para o banheiro que ficava no escritório, já que as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto angular e com uma fina barba por fazer, inconscientemente a sua intenção. Ele não queria se mostrar fraco, ele queria se mostrar forte diante desta situação, mas não havia como ser forte. Como ser forte quando todo o presente maravilhoso que estava vivendo e todo o futuro promissor que se estendia diante de si há poucas horas começasse a ruir sem sequer um aviso prévio, de uma maneira que não havia como modificar, nada que fizessem poderia mudar a verdade: _eles eram irmãos_.

_Irmãos_.

Como o universo poderia ter armado esta cilada? Como Deus permitira que eles se encontrassem, se conhecessem, se apaixonassem, se tudo isto apenas tão proibido, tão errado? Que Deus é esse que permite isto?

Lentamente, a calma foi recaindo sobre o ambiente mais uma vez. Edward parou de chorar, restando tão somente à raiva, apesar de seus olhos verdes estarem vermelhos e vidrados, e seus cabelos bronzes uma loucura apontando para todas as direções.

Bella, enfim, havia deixado o banheiro, seu rosto estava inchado, assim como seus olhos castanhos, que também estavam vermelhos. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça caindo sobre seus ombros era como se ela tivesse enterrado seus dedos entre eles tentando tirar toda a verdade que recaíra sobre ela. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pode-se dizer claramente que ela estava em choque.

O Dr. Amun não conseguia sequer imaginar o que passava na mente destes dois jovens, ele os havia visto interagindo de forma apaixonada e amigavel durante todo o ano, eles eram tão bons juntos, na realidade _perfeito_ juntos, que toda essa situação só era... uma bagunça. Ele odiava o fato que fora o responsável por divulgar a notícia ele se sentia uma merda completa, mas era a sua obrigação como pesquisador genético, como médico contar a eles, antes que descobrissem de uma maneira pior quando tivessem tendo um filho e este tivesse alguma anomalia.

Sentindo-se mal por ter sido o messias do mal para aquele casal, o Dr. Amun preparou duas doses de uísque e entregou para cada um deles. Edward virou sua dose em um gole só, Bella bebericou em pequenos goles, mas tão rápido que em poucos menos de dois minutos seu copo também estava vazio.

O médico hesitou por um segundo, antes de dizer algo aos dois.

- Como eu disse antes, eu não vou falar nada para ninguém, o segredo de vocês está seguro comigo. Se quiserem ignorar o que os exames dizem, não serei eu que irei contestá-los. Apesar dos laços sanguíneos, vocês não são irmãos, não na concepção correta da palavra, vocês _nunca_ foram criados como tal, então não há o que temer. – ele acertou seus óculos de aro de tartaruga sobre seu nariz antes de continuar o seu discurso.

- Não é para assustar vocês que eu contei a verdade, eu só lhes disse para evitar problemas futuros; e, se caso vocês continuem juntos, como acredito que serão espero que tenham consciência dos riscos que podem ocorrer se caso vocês decidam ter filhos. – explicou com um sorriso compreensivo em seus lábios.

- Doutor... – começou Bella com um fio de voz. Edward imediatamente virou o seu rosto para encarar o rosto da namorada e meia-irmã, até então ele não havia ponderado a reação de Bella diante dos fatos recentes, ele sempre soube de suas convicções religiosas e sabia que esta nova verdade seria apenas o estopim para ela começasse a pensar que o relacionamento dos dois era um erro.

- Bella... por favor... – pediu suplicante Edward, ele não sabia exatamente o que suplicava, mas uma verdade era: ele não queria que ela se afastasse, e ele apenas sentia que ela iria se afastar em breve.

A morena optou por ignorar o namorado e meio-irmão.

- O senhor tem certeza que não vai lhe causar problemas manter o que... o que descobrimos esta tarde? – pediu com a voz baixa, porém muito clara. Edward arregalou seus olhos surpreso, ele não esperava dela uma reação desta, mas assim que ouvira a sua pergunta um sorriso presunçoso estampou seu rosto.

- Isabella, eu prometo a vocês que o que discutimos durante esta tarde ficará tão somente entre nós três, ninguém mais irá saber. – afirmou com determinação o médico.

- Então eu decido por ignorar o que descobrimos hoje. Como o senhor disse: nós não fomos criados juntos, nós não somos irmãos. Podemos compartilhar o mesmo sangue, mas desde sempre na história do mundo se ouve fatos de primos, irmãos de segundo grau se casando para manter a linhagem, se nunca foi um problema antes, não será um problema para nós. – falou com finalidade. Ela não fazia ideia de onde havia surgido essa maturidade, essa determinação em ignorar o que haviam descoberto. Ela nunca fora assim, mas naquele momento ela só conseguia ver que esta era a melhor opção.

Lentamente ela virou o seu rosto para Edward, esperando a sua resposta.

Ele sorriu torto para ela.

- Eu estou com você Bella, isto não interfere no modo como me sinto por você. – exclamou com emoção.

Ela sorriu, alcançando a mão de Edward e enlaçando seus dedos. O Dr. Amun sentiu uma emoção indistinta ao ver aquele casal tão jovem e sofrendo tal golpe, sendo tão forte; tão unido mesmo diante das circunstâncias. Ele sabia que o amor deles iria transcender décadas, e ficava feliz por isto.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – lisonjeou o médico com um sorriso em seu rosto levantando-se de sua cadeira para abraçar seus alunos.

.

Agradecendo o médico por dado a sua lealdade e desculpando-se por algum problema os dois jovens deixaram o laboratório com seus dedos enlaçados, trocando olhares apaixonados, e por mais que conseguissem convencer quem quer que fosse que estavam bem, que nada que haviam descoberto ao longo da tarde havia afetado o seu relacionamento, não passava de uma farsa. Internamente tanto Edward como Bella estavam em frangalhos, era só uma questão de tempo para que tudo ruísse, mas ambos iriam provar para eles mesmos e para quem mais quiser que eles estavam bem, que eles ficariam bem.

Assim, optando por fingir que nada estava acontecendo, o casal seguiu para a Igreja. Hoje era dia de uma reunião de jovens – a última do semestre, que depois da noite com as crianças órfãs era o dia preferido de Edward, que sempre se divertia com as histórias e animação de pessoas de sua idade e até mesmo alguns mais novos; mas nem o clima leve e divertido deixava que os dois esquecessem o que havia acontecido com eles a poucas horas.

Tanto que às nove e meia quando deixaram o salão paroquial Bella declarou que estava com dor de cabeça e cólica, e que gostaria de apenas ir para o seu apartamento e dormir, recusando o jantar que o namorado oferecera. Apesar de não haver qualquer tipo de sutileza da parte dela em dizer que queria ficar sozinha, Edward não contestou sua decisão, afirmando que ele aproveitaria que estava cedo e iria ver como soava algumas melodias que estava em sua mente. O ruivo sempre fora muito talentoso com instrumentos musicais e na criação de melodias.

O incomodo que envolvia a presença deles estava mais do que evidente, era como um imenso elefante rosa estivesse no meio deles, e ambos decidiam ignorar. Nenhum tinha a coragem de dizer que precisavam conversar, discutir, argumentar o que havia acontecido, o que claramente só piorava a situação. A verdade incontestável de serem irmãos, ou melhor, meios-irmãos era um peso, uma cruz que nenhum dos dois estava pronto para carregar, mas diante das circunstâncias quem estaria pronto para encarar o fato de que o amor de sua vida, não era ninguém menos que seu irmão ou sua irmã? _Ninguém_.

Edward não dormiu nada aquela noite, e quase como um gesto inconsciente passou a noite inteira dedilhando seu violão, ou pressionando as teclas de seu piano em uma melodia fúnebre que era um reflexo de seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Bella também não havia pregado o olho durante a noite, ela orou, chorou, orou mais um pouco e chorou mais ainda, as notas tristes e cheias de melancolia executados por Edward que penetravam pelas paredes finas de seus apartamentos era o que embalava seu sofrimento.

Tanto Bella quanto Edward sabiam que deveriam conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com eles, mas era tão mais fácil empurrar tudo para debaixo do tapete e ignorar, mas era óbvio que em determinado momento a sujeira começaria espreitar por debaixo da tapeçaria e iria sujar todo o quarto esteticamente limpo.

A morena que tivera tempo para assimilar os fatos – ou pelo menos parcialmente – vira que a sua atitude no escritório do Dr. Amun estava a assombrando, naquele momento ela apenas seguiu suas emoções, sem pensamentos ou sequer pesar suas consequências, e agora analisando tudo mais calmamente ela começava a achar que havia cometido um erro. Sim, ela amava Edward de maneira irrevogável e inexplicável, todo o relacionamento deles era maravilhoso, eles se completavam perfeitamente, eles eram verdadeiras almas gêmeas, mas eles não podiam ser, eles não deveriam ficar juntos.

Mas como se separar, ficar longe da única coisa que te faz tão bem? Não havia como, mesmo se fosse necessário.

Sábado veio e evitando qualquer constrangimento, o casal seguiu a sua rotina normal para o dia, andando pelo parque de mãos dadas, saboreando um café na cafeteria que normalmente iam, seguido de uma tarde no shopping e no cinema. Eles trocaram beijos e caricias, mas por mais que não quisessem admitir que as demonstrações de afeto não eram frias e distantes, tudo estava diferente. Era como se o casal apaixonado de outrora passasse a ser um casal de desconhecidos.

Como previsivelmente na noite de sábado depois de um jantar em uma pizzaria, o casal dormiu junto na cama de Edward, abraçados e trocando caricias, não houve sexo, sequer as primeiras bases, eles estavam temerosos por mais que não admitissem isto em voz alta, por isto colocaram a "culpa" de não haver intimidade no fato que Bella estava menstruada, ou pelo menos na mentira que ela disse.

Domingo veio e foi embora na mesma rotina de sempre, mas a verdade que agora partilhavam que eram filhos da mesma mulher aterrorizava seus pensamentos, a necessidade de falarem, discutirem sobre o tema era enervante, mas ambos estavam temerosos demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Segunda amanheceu com o céu cinzento e uma chuva incessante, era definitivamente um presságio de que algo ruim iria acontecer em breve.

Bella e Edward acordaram abraçados na cama do ruivo, quase que prevendo que o dia seria terrível, Edward começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e ombros de sua namorada e meia-irmã, sussurrando em seu ouvido que a amava; desde que haviam descoberto a similaridade genética nenhum dos dois havia dito 'eu te amo' um ao outro, e ouvir aquelas 3 palavras na manhã de segunda-feira fez com que Bella tivesse certeza que tomara a decisão correta de ignorar a verdade que sabiam, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E querendo mostrar a Edward que sentia o mesmo a morena virou-se para enfim encarar seu belo rosto de querubim e disse com uma emoção inexplicável que também o amava, em seguida capturando os lábios dele em um beijo sôfrego, urgente e profundo, algo que ambos não partilhavam desde sexta-feira pela manhã.

Motivados por esta reafirmação de seu amor, o casal se preparou para as aulas daquele dia – da última semana do semestre, finalmente. Como de costume pararam na cafeteria do campus para tomar café da manhã e como sempre fazia o casal trocava caricias, beijos, um verdadeiro festival de demonstrações públicas de afeto não se incomodando com as pessoas a sua volta.

Todavia, os olhares sobre os dois eram cheios de repudia, nojo e até mesmo de revolta. Os dois sentiam-se paranoicos diante dos olhares de todos, mas acabaram concordando para consigo mesmo que eram apenas suas imaginações pregando peças, ninguém estava interessado no que acontecia entre eles.

Com seus copos de café extremamente grandes o casal deixou a cafeteria de mãos dadas e seguiram em direção a sua sala de aula, da mesma maneira que atraiam olhares na cafeteria, eles também atraiam olhares pelos corredores de Princeton, vez ou outra viam pessoas cochichando entre si e apontando para eles. Bella começou a ficar nervosa com isto, não havia como o campus saberem que eram irmãos; Edward achou estranha a atitude de todos, mas preferindo não preocupar Bella manteve para si suas suspeitas.

Fora só quando estavam entrando no corredor que ficava a sala em que estariam tendo aula naquela manhã que o buchicho e os olhares de reprovação a eles começaram verdadeiramente ficar incomodo. Bella quis soltar a mão de Edward, mas este segurou com mais força, quase como se tivesse desafiando todos, contudo o ruivo começou a ficar irritado, mas antes que explodisse para todos que estavam ali Emmett e Rosalie apareceram na sua frente com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de terror.

Rose lançou um olhar nervoso para todos no corredor, e antes que qualquer um dissesse alguma coisa puxou o casal de amigos, seguindo por seu namorado para uma sala vazia. Suas mãos tremiam e sua cabeça estava uma confusão, o e-mail que todos haviam recebido aquela manhã dizendo que Edward e Bella eram irmãos, seguido de registros médicos e os dois chegando e saindo do laboratório de genética do Dr. Amun era aterrorizador; ela não conseguia formar uma opinião ou sequer pensar nesta circunstância, pois parecia tão absurda.

- O que está acontecendo Rose? Emm? – pediu Edward confuso, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados e cheios de terror.

Rosalie e Emmett trocaram um olhar.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – clamou Bella atordoada observando seus amigos.

- Bella... Edward... – começou a loira hesitante. – Tem algo que vocês gostariam de contar a nós? – perguntou prendendo seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

- Como assim? – replicou com a voz uma oitava mais alta.

Novamente Emmett e Rosalie trocaram um olhar.

- É verdade? – pediu Emmett viajando seus olhos entre os dois.

- O que é verdade Emmett? – questionou Edward irritado. Bella tremia de nervoso, ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Emmett engoliu em seco.

- É verdade que vocês são _irmãos_?

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Eu sei que tô suuuuuuuuuper atrasada com capítulos aqui, mas Deus! Esse capítulo foi difícil de sair, drama demais como vocês podem ter visto, além é claro da minha vida real como sempre me trollando. Já deixo meio avisado que a probabilidade de haver capítulo no próximo fim de semana é quase nula, já que final de semestre na faculdade é igual provas e trabalhos aos montes para entregar, então... estudos em primeiro lugar. _

_Quero desde já pedir desculpas por qualquer erro na questão de termos médicos, eu sou totalmente da área humana (Direito e Filosofia), então ignorem erros, ok? E o drama... bom tentei conter um pouco, mas... puft... é o mesmo que pedir para que novela mexicana não seja dramática! LOOOL_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram capítulo anterior, e também pela paciência de vocês em esperar este daqui. Ainda falta alguns capítulos para o final, mas estou enervada com o resultado que esta fanfic teve, eu não esperava tamanha comoção e apoio de todos. De verdade. Gaby, baby, eu peguei você pra betar uma fic numa época fodida, mas você fez um trabalho espetacular. Obrigada por isto mais uma vez._

_Como todo mundo já sabe se tiver perguntas ou o que for, pode pedir pelo meu twitter: [arroba] carolvenancio ou então no meu formspring: www[PONTO]formspring[PONTO]me/carolvenancio _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	9. Respostas

_**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

**8. RESPOSTAS**

.

"_A vida é uma grande pergunta em busca de grandes respostas."  
**- Augusto Cury -**_

.

Bella e Edward trocaram um longo e significativo olhar, entretanto por mais que o simples olhar que partilhavam quisesse dizer um milhão de coisas, eles não diziam absolutamente nada. Eles estavam mudos, paralisados; a verdade que evitaram durante todo o fim de semana veio cheia de vida para destruí-los na segunda-feira, era como se o céu cinzento fosse um presságio para as nuvens negras e tempestuosas que se acumulariam em suas cabeças a partir daquele momento.

- Edward? Bella? – clamou Emmett com a voz temerosa. Era como se o grande rapaz estivesse sentindo o clima tenebroso que dominava seus amigos.

Isabella fechou seus olhos contendo as lágrimas que estavam embaçando a sua visão e que forçavam o caminho por suas pálpebras para correr livres por seu rosto pálido. Edward fechou suas mãos em punho, controlando a raiva que se alastrava como fogo em palha por seu corpo, tensionando seus músculos, acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos e sua pulsação, deixando a sua respiração errática e irregular.

Rosalie, rápida em reconhecer as reações das pessoas a sua volta, arregalou seus olhos e levou suas mãos a sua boca, tentando esconder a surpresa que a tomava.

- _É verdade_? – pediu ligeiramente estridente a loira.

- Onde vocês ouviram isto? – rebateu Edward grosseiramente. Agilmente Emmett retirou seu _tablet_ da bolsa, acessando com agilidade sua própria conta pessoal de e-mail, abrindo a referida mensagem sobre o fato de Edward e Bella serem irmãos e entregou ao amigo.

Com um estado de espírito tomado pela fúria Edward leu a mensagem atordoado, ele não podia acreditar que o Dr. Amun quebrou a promessa que fizera a ele e a Bella na sexta-feira, divulgando para toda Princeton o grau de parentesco dele com o amor de sua vida.

- Aquele bastardo! – exclamou Edward fechando novamente suas mãos em punho, sendo impossibilitado de quebrar o _tablet_ ao meio por Bella que o pegara no último minuto. Mesmo com as lágrimas obstruindo a sua visão, a morena leu o e-mail, sentindo-se nauseada diante da traição do professor que havia prometido em não contar nada a ninguém.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor recaiu sobre os quatro. Seus pensamentos voavam para todos os lados; a revelação, todos saberem, o julgamento... tudo estava pairando sobre a cabeça de Bella e Edward, acreditando que foram traídos, tão focados no drama que não conseguiam ver a maior evidência de um erro: que o resultado sanguíneo era de outro laboratório que não era o do Dr. Benjamin Amun.

- Quando vocês receberam isto? – pediu Bella ainda atordoada e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Quem mandou isso?

- De manhã. – rebateu a loira. – Não sei quem mandou Bella, é uma conta bloqueada. – lastimou pesarosa.

- Mas podemos descobrir. – interviu rapidamente Emmett, atraindo a atenção dos outros três. – Eu tenho um amigo que é hacker, ele pode descobrir o IP de quem mandou o e-mail. – deu de ombros, enterrando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

- Então vamos lá! – exclamou Rosalie ligeiramente aliviada por conseguirem ajudar seus amigos.

Para a loira, por mais que o exame dizia que os dois eram era difícil acreditar nisso. Tudo bem que pela reação tanto de Edward, quanto de Bella ela poderia dizer que era verdade, mas isso não mudava o que ela sentia, o que via em relação aos dois. O amor deles era verdadeiro, e nada, nada fraternal. Eles sequer haviam sido criados juntos, isto não pode ser considerado que são irmãos, isso não é um crime. Pelo menos ela não conseguia visualizar um, pelo menos.

Obviamente conforme deixavam o campus, os burburinhos e os olhares de reprovação sobre o casal de meios-irmãos não era nenhum pouco discreto. Todos os julgavam. Bella e Edward era o assunto no campus de Princeton naquela segunda-feira, algo que servia somente para deixar os nervos dos dois à baía, prestes a explodir. Todos discutindo sua própria vida era irritante demais, mas fazendo uma força hercúlea todos conseguiram ignorar até que estivessem confortavelmente sentados no Jeep de Emmett.

O caminho até o hacker que Emmett conhecia foi feito em silêncio, os pensamentos deles iam por caminhos escusos e confusos, era _muito_ que processar sem que ninguém soubesse, agora com toda Princeton os julgando, ficaria muito mais complicado lidar com esta situação. Nenhum dos dois sabia como resolver isto, como deveriam proceder a partir desta bomba.

Mas como saber também? Quando e em que realidade você poderia esperar que isto aconteceria com você? Quando esperar que o amor da sua vida, aquela pessoa que foi feita para você, era a única que o mundo, a sociedade, o universo não permitiria que ficasse junto? Era um golpe baixo demais e completamente atordoante. Não havia como enxergar um ponto de partida para tentar consertar tudo isto.

De repente o fato de terem ignorando esta verdade, a verdade de possuírem a mesma mãe biológica, foi um verdadeiro erro. Eles deveriam ter sido maduros naquele momento e conversarem, decidirem, procurarem ajuda legal para saber como proceder. Se tivessem feito isto desde o início, nada desse inferno estaria acontecend e eles saberiam como lidar com isto. Mas agora a merda já havia batido no ventilador e não havia absolutamente nada que pudessem fazer, todos os julgariam, transformariam a sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno, e tanto que lutariam para provar que merecem ficar juntos, isto os desgastaria e chegaria um momento que não valeria mais a pena mais lutar.

Sim, tanto Edward, quanto Bella sabiam disso, que em algum momento o fato de viverem lutando para provar o amor deles, acabaria afetando o relacionamento de uma maneira negativa, e por mais que se amassem verdadeiramente essa situação faria com que o amor ficasse fatigado, em farrapos, possivelmente incapaz de reparação.

Era triste e fatal o futuro que parecia já delineado para o casal, mas nenhum dos dois estava dando a mínima para consequências futuras, Edward e Bella estavam preocupados somente com o aqui e o agora; por isso determinados a provar que eles se amavam como homem e mulher, e nada os faria mudar este fator.

Finalmente chegaram ao local, e rapidamente Edward e Emmett acompanharam o hacker, Peter, enquanto Bella e Rosalie sentaram no quintal para conversarem. Bella necessitava falar com alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo, e um sentimento dentro de si dizia que Rose seria a pessoa certa para falar naquele momento, que ela iria compreender a situação sem fazer pré-julgamentos ou até mesmo julgar, ou dizer algo que afetaria ainda mais a sua amiga, e por isto que em meio a mais lágrimas que Bella narrou a Rosalie o que ela e Edward haviam descoberto, e como haviam descoberto o fato de que eram filhos da mesma mulher.

Bella também explicitou que os dois haviam ignorando esta revelação durante todo o fim de semana, focando-se tão somente em manter as coisas como estava, algo que era completamente impossível, mas ingênuos e cegos no início acreditaram que era melhor. A futura médica, inclusive, começou a se lastimar por ter sido a porta voz dessa decisão naquele momento no escritório do Dr. Amun de ser a primeira a ignorar a verdade.

Rosalie, sendo extremamente compreensiva como sempre foi, não julgou a sua amiga, na verdade ela não conseguiu dizer nada para abrandar a situação, ela somente abraçou Bella e deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro, enquanto a confortava. A situação que seus amigos partilhavam era singular, e por mais que pela educação que a sociedade impõe ela deveria torcer o nariz diante desta situação, ela não conseguia. Ela sabia que o amor dos dois era forte, único, perfeito, que os dois haviam nascido para serem um do outro, era o mesmo sentimento que ela partilhava em relação à Emmett, e se fosse ao contrário, que ela e seu amor estivessem no lugar de seus amigos, ela sabia que gostaria de ficar ao lado do seu Emmett, mas não sabia se teria forças o suficiente para isso.

Intimamente Rosalie se orgulhou da força de espírito de seus amigos, para se manterem serenos em um momento como este, ou pelo menos parcialmente serenos.

Duas horas depois que haviam chego os rapazes se reuniram as meninas no jardim para dizerem que haviam descoberto quem enviou o e-mail contando a todos a situação tão íntima de Bella e Edward passavam. Felizmente descobriram a verdade antes de acusarem o Dr. Amun por divulgar o parentesco deles, a pessoa que havia informado a todo campus a condição deles fora Alice Brandon, uma garota que nenhum deles antes havia conversado, a não ser por Edward, que a havia conhecido na primeira semana de aula, mas que mesmo assim não manterá uma relação amigável com ela. Nenhum deles conseguia entender o motivo dela fazer algo assim.

Agradecendo a Peter pela ajuda, os quatro retornaram ao campus onde como quase uma frente armada foi à procura de Alice Brandon. Eles a encontraram na cafeteria da faculdade falando a plenos pulmões do absurdo e do repudio que sentia do fato que os dois sendo irmãos, estarem juntos, como namorados e possivelmente fazendo tudo o que namorados fazem, como beijar e terem sexo.

Edward queria estrangular a pequena menina de cabelos negros, curtos e espetados nas pontas; Bella que o segurou, dizendo que ele não deveria bater em uma menina, contudo enquanto ela segurou o namorado e meio-irmão, sua amiga Rosalie que agiu por impulso deferindo um golpe nada suave, com a palma de sua mão na face da garota.

- Sua vagabunda! Por que não cuida da sua própria vida? Por que tem que se meter no relacionamento alheio? Me diga o que você ganhou com isso? – exigiu a loira furiosa. Alice que esfregava a face que havia sido acertada pela mão de Rosalie sorriu vitoriosa.

- O fim deste casalzinho de merda! – exclamou divertida. – É nojento estes dois, e todo esse tempo agindo como dois apaixonados, sendo irmãos! Isso é doentio, vocês merecem ir para a cadeia por este crime que estão cometendo. Ou vai me dizer que vocês não sabiam que _incesto_ é crime? – gritou alto o suficiente para que todos que estavam na cafeteria ouvissem.

O som de um tapa desferido no rosto da pequena mulher que foi ecoado desta vez veio, para a surpresa de todos, de Bella, que estava com os olhos injetados em fúria, tremendo de raiva diante das acusações de Alice Brandon.

- Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida! – exclamou Bella com seu dedo estirado rente a face da pequena mulher.

Alice riu zombeteira.

- O que será que a Igreja vai dizer ao saber que você, uma pessoa tão devota, comete um dos piores pecados? Que dorme com o seu próprio irmão? Hein, Isabella? – riu cheia de ironia.

Bella que estava prestes a rebater a acusação da pequena morena ficou paralisada. Ela não havia pensado nisso, como o fato de estar com Edward, seu irmão, era uma afronta as leis de Deus, leis estas que ela segue desde que nascera. Mais uma vez o peso de suas decisões, de ignorar toda a verdade do parentesco a sufocou. Seu mundo estava ruindo e não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer para consertá-lo.

Alice riu vitoriosa mais uma vez.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, que isso é um crime, e que nada que vocês fizerem será suficiente para ficarem juntos. Vocês _não_ podem ficar juntos. Pelo menos não aqui, não nos Estados Unidos, e provavelmente em metade do mundo! – clamou com determinação e um legítimo prazer doentio em sua voz.

- Qual é a porra do seu problema? – gritou Rosalie, como se fosse uma mama urso, defendendo suas crias. – O que você tem a ver com a vida deles? Não era o seu lugar se meter em algo tão pessoal. Já era uma situação delicada sem que você se metesse, você só piorou a situação! Você está prejudicando duas pessoas que não fizeram absolutamente nada para você!

Alice virou o seu rosto com uma expressão que poderia indicar pesar, mas era óbvio que era uma expressão falsa, nada naquela garota era verdadeiro.

- Você está certa eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dos dois, mas é meu dever cívico dizer a todos o crime federal que estão cometendo, e claro, não posso esquecer o prazer de me vingar de você Edward, será que você se lembra de que praticamente me estuprou? Me forçou a transar com você, como se eu fosse uma das suas prostitutas? Se eu estou fazendo isso é para foder com a sua vida, uma pessoa como você não merece o amor, e graças a mim, você _nunca_ terá! – explanou vitoriosa.

- Eu nunca estuprei você! Você está louca? – defendeu-se Edward, gritando a plenos pulmões para todos na cafeteria. – Você que pediu! Você disse que queria sentir a sensação de como seria ser forçada a fazer sexo, se houve um estupro, foi consensual! Se não estava gostando bastava dizer para parar! – o ruivo havia fechado novamente suas mãos em punhos, tremendo violentamente de raiva. – Você não tinha o direito de fazer isto com Bella, se você me odeia tanto, deveria ter feito algo apenas para mim!

- E qual seria a graça disso? – replicou com um sorriso em escarnio. – Eu não teria prazer nenhum em foder apenas com a sua vida, precisava ser algo grandioso! Abençoado seja o Dr. Amun que decidiu contar a vocês na faculdade o grau de parentesco e como um completo amador, deixou as amostras sanguíneas tão comprometedoras para trás.

- Você se apossou de propriedade da universidade! – exclamou acusatoriamente Rosalie.

- E? Vão me expulsar? Que seja. – deu de ombros. – Pelo menos tive o prazer de ver isto! – exclamou Alice, recolhendo sua bolsa que estava sobre a mesa. – Agora se vocês me dão licença eu tenho uma reunião com o meu advogado, e fiquem cientes que em breve vocês estarão recebendo algo sobre esta agressão que me submeteram. – falou arrogantemente, saindo com ar superior de onde os quatro amigos estavam.

Os quatro trocaram um olhar confuso, eles ainda tinham a atenção de todos na cafeteria, mas o barulho das fofocas era abafado por sua reação ainda pelas palavras de Alice Brandon giravam em suas mentes.

- Vocês terão que procurar um advogado e também explicar a situação para seus pais. – pronunciou Emmett com segurança, com seus braços cruzados em seu peito. – Edward e Bella, vocês vão precisar de todo o apoio possível neste momento, e tenho certeza que os pais de vocês vão apoiá-los, assim como eu e Rose iremos apoiá-los. – declamou com um sorriso sincero.

- Pode contar conosco para qualquer coisa. – sorriu compreensiva Rosalie, abraçando seu namorado.

Edward e Bella esboçaram um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigada Rose e Emm. Vocês são incríveis. – agradeceu Bella sorrindo melancolicamente.

Cientes que estavam correndo contra o tempo, Edward e Bella seguiram para os seus apartamentos, e exigindo urgência para seus pais pediram que viessem a Princeton. Tanto Carlisle e Esme, quanto Charlie e Renée surpreenderam-se com o pedido dos seus filhos adotivos, mas diante da desesperadora urgência que falaram, afirmaram que no mais tardar no dia seguinte estariam em Nova Jérsei.

Edward também telefonou para o advogado de sua família pedindo a sua presença em Princeton. Felizmente Seth Clearwater estava em Nova Iorque e diante do pedido urgente do jovem rapaz, seguiu em um trem para Princeton para enfim descobrir o motivo da urgência.

Por ética da profissão, quando chegou ao local em que havia combinado de encontrar com seus clientes, Seth ouviu o caso de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan com atenção, não demonstrando nenhuma reação a favor ou contra a situação. Ele como um bom advogado deveria dançar conforme a música, conforme o que seu cliente quer; e no caso do jovem casal é evitar um processo judicial com a acusação de incesto.

Obviamente que o caso deles era extremamente incomum e complicado, pois não era um incesto intencional, era pelo acaso. Entretanto a corte nunca antes havia negado a acusação em casos assim: para a justiça estadunidense no momento em que se toma ciência da infração penal, no caso o incesto, deve ser extinta a relação, e por mais que desde a descoberta da situação eles não tiveram nenhum contato mais íntimo, não foi declarado o fim do relacionamento. Assim, para todos os efeitos os dois ainda são namorados.

Seth explicou que a situação deles era complexa e a chance de vitória no caso era mínima, nunca a corte tradicionalista como era, aceitaria incesto consensual, o que ele poderia tentar evitar é o processo penal e a prisão, como também retirarem a denúncia que Alice Brandon havia feito contra Bella, por agressão; mas isso era apenas que conseguiria.

Evidentemente Edward e Bella tentaram argumentar sobre o pedido de concessão para que ambos ficassem juntos, sem se preocupar com a lei e futuramente se casarem, livres de qualquer dor de cabeça com relação ao fato de serem irmãos, todavia Seth afirmou que este pedido era certo de recusa, desta maneira o advogado orientou aos seus clientes nem mesmo colocar este pedido na petição inicial, evitando um mal estar no júri que definiria o caso, bem como abstrair de envolver o Ministério Público na ação.

Nenhum dos dois ficou feliz com a recusa de Seth, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não concordaram, pois pelo falatório e olhares acusatórios no campus pela manhã, puderam ter uma breve visão de como um pedido desses poderia causar um inferno na vida deles, piorando ainda mais uma situação já delicada.

Com os problemas legais já devidamente encaminhados por Seth, Bella e Edward estavam exaustos no fim do dia, e evitando sair à rua e atrair mais atenção a eles, ordenaram comida chinesa. Jantaram em silêncio, o clima pesado ainda pairava entre os dois.

Havia tantas coisas que precisavam conversar, decidir e ponderar que não sabiam sequer por onde começar. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois estava determinado a ser aquele que assumiria a culpa pelo fim do relacionamento deles, apesar de que ambos sabiam que deveriam ficar separados. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer que possibilitaria que ficassem juntos, pois se ficassem estavam cientes que suas vidas seriam um inferno, ninguém os deixaria em paz. Todos os acusariam, apontariam, seria um caos em qualquer lugar que eles vivessem, seja no Alaska ou no Havaí eles seriam julgados, para os dois os Estados Unidos era o pior lugar do mundo para ficarem juntos.

Naquela noite, Edward e Bella tiveram uma despedida fria – optaram mais uma vez para passar a noite sozinhos em seus devidos apartamentos -, nem mesmo quando eram apenas amigos eles se despediam desta maneira, mas ambos estavam confusos e temerosos, cada gesto era meticulosamente pensado e calculado, um passo em falso poderia por a baixo algo que já estava em ruínas.

Carlisle Cullen e Esme Everson foram os primeiros a chegarem na terça-feira, assim como Seth, os pais adotivos de Edward ouviram com atenção sobre a descoberta recente de seu filho e namorada, e antes mesmo que pudessem finalizar a história, ambos declararam completo apoio aos dois; assim como todos que haviam demonstrado alguma opinião sobre o tema, Carlisle e Esme também afirmaram que por mais que o exame de DNA determine que sejam irmãos, Bella e Edward não eram irmãos, eles nunca foram criados como tal, e se não tivessem se conhecido nunca saberiam que partilhavam do mesmo sangue.

Os pais adotivos de Isabella, Charlie e Renée foram mais relutantes em aceitar a situação e apoiar a sua filha e o namorado-irmão, entretanto ao verem que a jovem estava quebrada, e completamente necessitada de apoio familiar, mudaram sua opinião aceitando o fato de que os dois poderiam partilhar o mesmo sangue, mas era apenas isto, eles não eram irmãos e _nunca_ seriam irmãos. Eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro, e isto assim deveria ficar.

Foram dias difíceis para o jovem casal os seguintes a divulgação do fato de serem irmãos a toda comunidade de Princeton e seus familiares.

Isabella fora excomungada da Igreja que frequentava em Princeton, segundo o padre Sam por mais que fosse desconhecido o grau de parentesco deles, Bella e Edward haviam infringido uma lei máxima da Igreja, haviam tido um relacionamento, e não houvesse lástima, ou penitência que pagassem que os livrariam desta imensa mancha de pecado. Nenhum dos dois poderia colocar o nariz para fora de casa que já eram julgados, Edward até mesmo acabara agredindo uma pessoa no supermercado que não economizou palavras em dizer o quanto era nojento à relação dele com Bella; entretanto, algo que ninguém esperava, nem mesmo Seth com seus longos anos dedicados a advocacia previu que a impressa tomaria conhecimento, e algo que deveria ser discutido particularmente, sem a intervenção de ninguém, tornou-se um verdadeiro circo da mídia nacional.

Juristas, teólogos, psicólogos, médicos, e todos os tipos diferentes de profissionais começaram a lucrar com o caso. Muitos apoiavam que se eles nunca foram criados como irmãos, e nunca viveram juntos eles não eram irmãos. Porém muitos mais eram contra o caso de Edward e Bella, os acusando de criminosos. Sim, para estes radicais o casal deveria ser mandado para a prisão e lá, serem condenados à sentença de morte.

Neste cenário conturbado, como também a necessidade de respostas que Edward e Bella seguiram para o local que dera início as suas origens: Phoenix, Arizona. Felizmente o caso era pouco conhecido no estado, ninguém os reconheceu quando andavam pela cidade, o que era um avanço surpreendente depois de semanas sendo apontados e julgados em Princeton.

Por mais que a calmaria fosse reconfortante, nenhum dos dois quis curtir esta liberdade. Edward e Bella, assim que desembarcaram em Phoenix seguiram diretamente para o Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe para tentar buscar as respostas que tanto buscavam.

Para a infelicidade do jovem casal o clima no convento era diferente do restante da cidade, ali o fato deles serem filhos da mesma mulher era demasiadamente conhecido, e assim como a comunidade cristã de Nova Jérsei, a de Phoenix também os repudiava. Isabella nem mesmo podia fazer um simples sinal da cruz quando passou em frente à pequena capela do Monastério, pois o olhar reprovador do padre Liam foi intimidador. A única pessoa no Monastério que demonstrou apoio total ao caso dos irmãos, usando, inclusive, palavras específicas para dar o seu apoio foi irmã Irina, que diante das suas afirmações, foi acusada de quebrar seus votos a Deus, o que acabou resultando a sua expulsão da congregação que fazia parte, como também foi excomungada pela Igreja por sua posição.

Todos que demonstravam apoio ao casal sofreram algum tipo de consequência, era como se os dois fossem uma mina terrestre, uma arma química, onde bastava chegar próximo para acontecer uma desgraça em sua vida também. E fora assim, completamente temerosa que pudesse acontecer algo a si mesma, que a irmã Zafrina encontrou com o jovem casal no hotel em que estava ficando para falar o pouco que sabia sobre a mãe biológica deles.

Como havia sido a pessoa que ficara ao lado de Elizabeth Masen em seu leito de morte, tornando-se mais do que a sua psicóloga, sua confidente, Zafrina sabia do grau de parentesco entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan antes mesmo que eles fizessem, entretanto a freira nunca se viu na necessidade de divulgar essa informação a alguém, e cumprindo a sua promessa que fizera a ex-prostituta e mãe biológica das duas crianças que em algum momento faria com que os dois soubessem de sua existência, entregando assim para cada um o diário que ela os havia deixado ela foi os procurar.

Bella e Edward estava retornando do jantar quando o recepcionista os informou que uma doce senhora gostaria de falar com os dois. Crendo que seria irmã Irina, ambos rapidamente pediram ao recepcionista informasse que a mulher subisse em seu andar, onde poderiam conversar com mais privacidade na ante sala de seus respectivos quartos – o jovem casal de namorados e irmãos, não dormiam juntos a semanas, e decidiram não fazer isto ainda.

Foi uma imensa surpresa para o casal de meios-irmãos ao encontrar irmã Zafrina, invés de irmã Irina. A freira psicóloga não estava vestida com as vestimentas do convento, mas sim uma saia abaixo dos seus joelhos marrom e uma camisa azul clara abotoada até o fim, ela podia não parecer uma freira, mas Bella a reconheceu.

- Irmã Zafrina? – perguntou Bella surpresa.

- Olá Isabella. Edward. – cumprimentou a freira educadamente. – Hum... eu gostaria de conversar com os dois. – pediu com urgência.

- Desculpa irmã, mas qualquer pessoa que se aproxima de nós, dando qualquer tipo de apoio acaba sofrendo alguma consequência. Nós não queremos isto com você. – advertiu Edward ligeiramente rude.

- Estou ciente das repercussões de encontrar os dois, mas a muito prometi a uma pessoa que esclareceria um quinhão de coisas. – pontuou a freira. – Será que posso entrar? É uma longa conversa para se ter em pé a na porta. – sorriu ligeiramente divertida.

- Claro, claro, entre irmã Zafrina. – pediu Bella com um sorriso amigável.

A freira agradeceu ao casal de irmãos com um sorriso sincero antes de se acomodar numa poltrona de frente para o sofá de 3 lugares, que supôs que os dois se sentaria. Edward ainda estava hesitante e temeroso pela irmã, por isto cruzou seus braços no peito analisando quietamente a situação; Bella em contrapartida, extremamente preocupada e educada ofereceu algo a irmã para beber, porém ela recusou de momento, insistindo que os dois sentassem para que conversassem.

Zafrina iniciou dizendo que apesar de ser contra as suas convicções religiosas, ela como uma pesquisadora concordava com o fato de que o relacionamento deles, para ela, não era um crime, era algo aceitável, já que nunca foram criados como irmãos. Entretanto, ela não podia declarar isto abertamente, pois não estava disposta a ser julgada pela Igreja e se afastar de sua verdadeira vocação.

Edward e Bella compreenderam as razões da mulher, e disse que apreciavam o apoio dela informalmente, mas tendo conhecimento que não era apenas isto que motivou a freira a procura-los, os dois jovens aguardaram ansiosos por uma explicação do motivo.

Medindo suas palavras Zafrina explicou que há alguns anos uma mulher muito doente batera no convento, e como uma casa religiosa o Monastério Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe acolheu a mulher e, ela como a pessoa responsável por acolher, e também por ser uma psicóloga certificada acabou tornando-se muito próxima da mulher em questão.

Com a sua saúde tendo melhora,s Zafrina começou a fazer terapia com a mulher, que a cada dia fazia confissões diferentes sobre a sua vida. Revelou que fora prostituta, e que ao longo dos anos tivera muitos clientes importantes em Phoenix. Em 1988, segundo a freira relembrava os relatos da mulher, Elizabeth conhecera um importante homem de negócios, e que começaram a se envolver. O caso deles era cheio de paixão, contudo quando a prostituta ficou grávida, Edward – como se chamava o homem – a abandonou dizendo que a criança não era dele.

Elizabeth completamente apaixonada por Edward e determinada em manter o fruto daquela paixão, cuidou-se ao extremo durante a gestação; gastou todas suas economias para manter o filho, contudo quando o pequeno Edward nascera, Elizabeth não tinha dinheiro, nem casa para viver e fora isto que a motivou deixar o garoto no convento.

Depois de abandonar o filho, Elizabeth entrou em uma depressão profunda, onde o excessivo uso de álcool e drogas se tornou rotina, e necessitando alimentar o seu vicio voltou a se prostituir, fora então que Marcus, seu cafetão e fornecedor, começou a violenta-la em troca de abastecê-la com seus vícios, e fora desta relação abusiva que Isabella fora concebida.

Zafrina narrou que Elizabeth havia lhe dito que tentou provocar o aborto da criança em diversas situações, mas nunca conseguira. Fora uma gestação conturbada para a mulher, que continuara se prostituindo e usufruindo de seus vícios em excesso, Marcus assim como Edward, abandonara a mulher assim que soubera da gestação, não a deixando com nada. Foram 4 meses em que viveu da caridade alheia, até que a pequena Isabella nasceu prematuramente em setembro daquele ano, e assim como havia procedido com Edward, Elizabeth deixou Isabella no Monastério.

Anos se passaram e Elizabeth sobreviveu a duras custas, abusando de sua sorte e das atividades ilícitas até que em 2008 veio bater no Monastério a beira da morte. Ela sempre soube que estava com a sua sentença de morte declarada, e naqueles últimos 6 meses de vida, Elizabeth se lastimou por todos os seus erros e pecados.

Notando que o casal estava envolvido na história, Zafrina finalmente revelou que a mulher em questão era mãe deles – fato que ainda não havia dito, já que não usara nomes para explicitar a situação – e que durante as suas seções de terapia, Elizabeth escreveu diários aos dois, explicando seus motivos e os pedindo perdão.

Edward recusou-se a tocar no diário, saindo da sala e trancando-se no seu quarto, onde as duas mulheres puderam ouvi-lo quebrando as coisas, batendo nas coisas. Isabella, sempre contida com as suas emoções, pediu desculpa pelo irmão-namorado, e agradeceu Zafrina por ter sido corajosa em dizer tudo isto a eles e também lhes entregar o diário; contudo Bella também pediu desculpas a freira, afirmando que ainda não estava disposta em ler as palavras de sua mãe biológica, mas que guardaria o diário para ler no momento que estivesse pronta.

Zafrina notando que era o _timming_ perfeito para deixar o hotel, desejou boa sorte ao jovem casal e falou que se precisasse de qualquer coisa, inclusive conversar, ela estaria à disposição. Isabella agradeceu mais uma vez a generosidade da freira, antes de enfim de despedir.

Com a saída da religiosa, Isabella tornou a se sentar no sofá que estivera anteriormente onde focou o seu olhar sobre o pequeno caderno onde sua mãe biológica havia escrito suas memorias e chorou. Chorou pela mulher que lidera a vida, chorou por seus pais biológicos, chorou por Edward, chorou por si mesma e principalmente chorou por causa da situação em que estava metida.

Bella e Edward retornaram a Princeton, onde estavam fazendo o estágio voluntário no hospital comunitário, felizmente o caso dos deles havia abrandado na comunidade, ainda existia muitos comentários e julgamentos, mas estes eram em menor escala do que antes. O caso deles seria julgado em 3 semanas pela corte e, em 2 retornariam as aulas.

Fora neste momento que finalmente Bella tomara coragem de ler o que estava contido no relato de sua mãe biológica. A morena sentira uma emoção indiscutível ao ler aquelas palavras, e ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviada, ela sentia-se sufocada.

Bella, enfim tomara uma decisão que mudaria completamente a sua vida e a de Edward, tanto para bem quanto para pior. Ela só esperava que ele compreendesse seus motivos.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **E aí meus amores? Com saudades de mim? Eu sei que prometi que não demoraria com os capítulos aqui, mas a minha vida acadêmica e pessoal sempre faz com que eu não cumpre as minhas promessas. Desde já vou avisar a todos que os dois últimos capítulos provavelmente só saíram em setembro – eu tenho o restante deste mês e o mês de agosto para fazer a minha monografia, antes que eu perca um ano de pós-graduação, espero que todos compreendam isto._

_Depois das péssimas notícias tanto do capítulo, como as vindas desta autora que tem o nome procrastinação e o sobrenome enrolação; quero pedir desculpas principalmente pela demora e pelos possíveis erros/furos no enredo. Eu não ando numa fase muito inspiradora para escrever fanfics, o que torna tudo o que coloco a mão algo rudimentar, além, é claro, de que o tema desta fic é demasiadamente complexo, eu não tenho irmãos, então não posso sequer me imaginar na situação, tudo o que estou relatando aqui é o que eu acredito ser o pensamento de alguém envolvido em algo assim. _

_Quero agradecer a imensa paciência e compreensão de vocês, bem como o eterno apoio de vocês, que continuam lendo, comentando, apoiando essa imensa loucura. Senão fosse por vocês isto aqui não estaria acontecendo. Muito obrigada também a Gaby, essa super beta que desde quando isto aqui era um devaneio me apoiou, e que faz um trabalho fenomenal corrigindo meus erros gritantes, acredite eu tenho muitos! Gata, obrigada mais uma vez por tudo._

_Como todo mundo já sabe se tiver perguntas ou o que for, pode pedir pelo meu twitter: [arroba] carolvenancio ou então no meu formspring: www[PONTO]formspring[PONTO]me/carolvenancio_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	10. Distância

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

**9. DISTÂNCIA**

.

"_Por que nos conhecemos? Por que o acaso o quis?  
Foi porque através da distância, sem dúvida, como dois rios que correm a unir-se,  
nossas inclinações particulares nos impeliram um para o outro."  
**- Gustave Flaubert -**_

.

Edward estava feliz. Era um paradoxo idiota o fato que ele estivesse feliz em meio ao inferno que vivia, mas ele estava. Finalmente o fato dele e Bella serem irmãos e estarem namorando parou de ser o assunto principal em Princeton, claro, ainda havia murmúrios e de vez em quando algumas frases soltas sobre o assunto, mas em nenhum momento eles estavam sendo apontados ou sendo o assunto principal em todas as rodas de conversa.

Tudo bem, a razão para isto é que eles pararam de ser vistos juntos, limitavam estes encontros em lugares públicos em jantares em restaurantes que prezavam a intimidade, ou então em lugares mais alternativos, onde os outros não se preocupavam com a vida alheia, e mesmo assim, nestes lugares limitavam seus gestos, estudando cada ação antes de executá-la.

Era como andar em uma corda bamba.

Mas como isso poderia deixar Edward feliz?

Depois de semanas tendo quase nenhum contato íntimo com Bella, ela havia proposto uma noite romântica entre eles. Poderia ser uma coisa banal, e talvez era para a ordem cósmica, contudo para o universo deles era um passo gigantesco. Como se Edward fosse o próprio Neil Armstrong ao pisar na lua.

A única coisa que deixava Edward um pouco entristecido é que no dia seguinte, após o almoço ele iria voar para Chicago onde ficaria por 3 dias, para se reunir com os advogados e discutir os últimos detalhes do processo em que estavam sofrendo perante a Corte Americana. Bella não poderia ir com ele, já que seriam nos dias de seus plantões no hospital universitário.

Todavia, Edward não iria ficar sofrendo antecipadamente, ele iria aproveitar cada segundo que tinha ao lado de Bella essa noite. Ele a amava, e Bella era uma mulher que necessitava ser amada, adorada, paparicada; e com este pensamento fixo, antes de retornar ao edifício em que vivia parou em uma joalheria e uma floricultura para comprar presentes a sua amada.

Com os presentes que ele havia escolhido com demasiado cuidado e atenção, Edward literalmente voou para o seu apartamento para se arrumar para encontrar Bella em sua própria casa às sete da noite.

Usando roupas casuais – calça jeans, camiseta preta sob uma camisa cinza e tênis pretos -, Edward pegou o elegante vaso de tulipas vermelhas que havia escolhido, obviamente com o auxílio da florista que lhe disse que tulipas vermelhas simbolizavam o amor eterno, perfeito, o amor verdadeiro, aquele que não terá um fim. Edward sabia assim que ouviu as palavras deixarem os lábios da mulher que era o ideal para presentear Bella.

O seu outro presente veio embrulhado na elegante sacola azul da _Tiffany & Co_, onde estava a elegante caixa também azul da marca com um elegante colar prateado com uma forma intrincada e delicado. O desenho era uma espécie de mandala, com diversos corações interligados.

Com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto Edward seguiu para o apartamento de Bella, exatamente em frente ao dele. Assim que tocou a campainha, Bella abriu a porta para recebê-lo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e enrolados, para evitar que caíssem em seus olhos um arco os segurava para trás. Seu vestido era delicado, creme com um padrão floral de estampa com cores que iam do verde oliva claro, passando pelo amarelo, lilás e vermelho. Por mais que o decote deste fosse ligeiramente amplo, um pedaço de renda vermelha não mostrava a clivagem de seus seios, combinando com o detalhe em renda, em seus pés Bella usava uma sapatilha do mesmo tom.

O sorriso de Bella era um espelho do de Edward, contudo ele parecia distante, quase vazio; contudo rapidamente foi esquecido, Edward a puxou para um abraço de um braço só. Apesar do contato limitado aquela emoção, aquela corrente elétrica que sempre corria entre eles estava mais presente do que nunca, indicando que a ligação deles era mais do que física, muito mais do que sanguínea, era espiritual. Suas almas estavam entrelaçadas para sempre, não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso.

- Como eu senti a sua falta. – suspirou Edward entre os longos cabelos castanhos de sua amada, absorvendo o seu perfume único de freesias e pêssegos.

- Eu também. – suspirou Bella com a voz constringida. Ela teve que controlar as grossas lágrimas que insistiam em ser derramadas por seus grandes olhos castanhos.

Edward notou que a sua meia-irmã e namorada estava prestes a chorar, por isso tentou tranquiliza-la apertando mais forte em seu braço, beijando o pequeno feixe de pele atrás de sua orelha.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Eu prometo a você. – murmurou correndo a ponta de seu nariz por seu maxilar.

- Eu sei. – replicou a morena com a voz grossa, sorrindo levemente. Tentando amenizar o clima Edward afastou-se minimamente de Bella e estendeu o vaso de tulipas vermelhas.

- Eu lhe trouxe flores. Segundo a florista tulipas vermelhas significam amor eterno, um amor sem fim, infinito. – falou com um sorriso enviesado, encarando o belo rosto de Bella, que ao ouvir a sentença de Edward não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que estavam na baía de seus olhos.

Edward rapidamente entrou no apartamento de sua namorada, depositando as flores e a sacola azul sobre o sofá que ficava próximo a porta, ele a puxou para um abraço mais forte, aproveitando para fechar a porta de entrada do apartamento com seu pé.

- Shhh, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem, logo vão parar de nos importunar e poderemos ficar bem. Viver nosso amor sem nenhum empecilho. – suspirou Edward, mas nem sua voz tranquila conseguiu aclamar Bella que começou a soluçar de tanto chorar. – Bella, por favor, meu amor, se acalma. – implorou.

A morena balançou negativamente a sua cabeça contra o peito do ruivo, ainda chorando copiosamente.

Percebendo a vulnerabilidade de Bella, Edward a pegou em seu colo e seguiu para o sofá onde sentou com a futura médica em seu colo. Não sabendo como acalmá-la, o filho de Carlisle e Esme a segurou firmemente em seus braços, cantarolando uma cantiga em seu ouvido. Pouco a pouco, Bella foi recuperando-se do seu estado emocional sensível, inspirando o perfume amadeirado e aconchegante dele.

Depois de um longo tempo na mesma posição Bella, sentiu-se incomodada. Sua coluna protestava, Edward percebeu o desconforto de sua meia-irmã, e deixando que ela decidisse o próximo passo, deixou cair seus braços ao seu lado. Lentamente Bella afastou seu rosto do conforto que o peito de Edward lhe oferecia e encarou o seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de amor e preocupação.

- Obrigada. – murmurou com um sorriso tímido. – E desculpe a minha... atitude. – deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem meu amor. – replicou com um sorriso enviesado, correndo seus longos dedos pelos cabelos castanhos dela. – As coisas estão sendo tão... fodidas conosco que é natural se sentir desgastada assim. Eu te entendo, amor.

- Eu te amo tanto, Edward. – falou Bella, segurando com suas mãos o rosto de Edward. – _Tanto_. – afirmou roçando seus lábios nos dele.

Não perdendo a oportunidade, Edward trançou seus dedos nos cachos castanhos de Bella, e traçando seus lábios com a ponta de sua língua, um convite claro para aprofundar o beijo, do qual ela respondeu imediatamente, deixando que todas as preocupações, os julgamentos, os preconceitos que sofreu ao longo das últimas semanas esvaíssem, não sobrando nada, apenas o amor incondicional entre eles.

Por mais que tivessem partilhado diversos beijos, este era diferente. Era cheio de expectativas, promessas, um futuro completamente incerto; e na mesma máxima que aterrorizava, era prazeroso. A ligação cósmica entre eles era algo que nem mesmo o caos que viviam conseguiria desobstruir. Ou assim acreditavam.

Encerrando o clima romântico e cheio de promessas em que estavam embutidos, o estômago de Edward protestou alto, fazendo que ambos rissem com seus lábios colados.

- Eu preparei _beef_ _Wellington_ para você, o seu preferido! – exclamou Bella, praticamente pulando do colo de Edward e correndo para a cozinha. – Ah e salada de batatas, cenouras, vagem e brócolis refogadas na manteiga, que eu sei que você ama! – completou aparecendo na porta da cozinha para olhar para Edward com um amplo sorriso.

- Soa delicioso Bella. – suspirou Edward sorrindo apaixonado para a garota.

- Você poderia ir abrindo o vinho. Comprei um _carménère_ da Califórnia, me disseram que era muito bom. – comentou levando a garrafa e o saca-rolha até onde o ruivo estava.

.

Como a muito não fazia, o casal saboreou o seu jantar trocando olhares apaixonados, tocando um ao outro sempre que achava necessário (isso quer dizer sempre), beijavam-se apaixonadamente apenas porque podiam. A felicidade irradiava e iluminava todo o ambiente que estavam, desligando suas mentes dos problemas terríveis que passavam, e dedicando-se exclusivamente um ao outro.

Quando o jantar acabou, Edward achou que era o momento de entregar o outro presente que havia comprado a Bella, que ainda estava desleixadamente colocado sobre o sofá. Ansioso para ver a reação dela, o ruivo tirou a caixinha da sacola e segurou em suas mãos enquanto ela terminava de organizar a sua cozinha.

Assim que Bella pisou na área da sala e viu a expressão de Edward – como se fosse um gato que tivesse comido um peixe -, ela levantou uma sobrancelha inquiridora. O futuro médico sorriu amplamente e pediu para que sentasse ao seu lado no sofá.

- Bella, eu sei que tudo está uma bagunça, e que o mundo está contra o nosso amor, mas eu quero te dizer que não importa o que aconteça, não importa o quanto nos julgue, eu sempre irei te amar. Irei te amar incondicionalmente, irrevogavelmente, completamente, você é a mulher da minha vida, não importa o que disserem contra isso. É por você que meu coração bate mais rápido, e é por você que ele _sempre_ baterá. – declamou apaixonadamente Edward, ajoelhando-se na frente de Isabella e estendendo a pequena caixa azul da Tiffany's para que ela abrisse.

- Edward! – exclamou emocionada, pegando com suas mãos trêmulas a diminuta caixa. – Oh!

Aninhado em um veludo branco, um colar parta no padrão de uma mandala no formato de flor, adornado por corações interligados um ao outro. Tão simples, mais tão lindo, que fez com que novas lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade inundassem os olhos castanhos de Bella.

- Eu pensei em comprar o símbolo do infinito, mas acho tão... clichê – começou dizendo Edward nervosamente. – então vi está... hum... mandala, feita de corações e vi que era perfeito para você. Nossos corações estão ligados de tantas maneiras que não há possibilidade de separá-los. Eu sou seu e você é minha. Simples assim, Bella. – declamou com um sorriso enviesado.

- É perfeito. – murmurou chorosa Bella, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – Eu amo isso, Edward. – declamou recuando para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. – Me ajuda a coloca-lo? – pediu com um sorriso.

- Claro. – disse o ruivo, retirando a joia de sua morada e colocando em torno do pescoço de Bella, e quando terminou deu um beijo suave na nuca da morena em devoção. – Perfeito. – murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Prometo _nunca_ tirá-lo, não importa o que aconteça. – prometeu Bella vagamente, porém antes que Edward pudesse replicar a sua promessa ela avançou os seus lábios para os dele, reivindicando um beijo sôfrego e urgente.

Rapidamente o beijo tornou-se luxurioso, e as peças de roupa que estavam entre seus corpos tornou-se um incomodo, e com toques urgentes e apaixonados, cada peça das roupas que usavam foi caindo em uma trilha até a cama de Bella, onde se entregaram a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro, ansiando o contato de suas peles, necessitando do contato carnal entre eles. Reivindicando o seu amor, sem preocupar-se com mais nada, apenas com o outro.

Edward sentia a urgência de Bella, em cada toque, em cada carícia, em cada beijo, em cada gemido, em cada lamúria. Tudo aquilo era uma sinfonia tão apaixonada e tão especial para ele, que Edward fazia questão de decorar cada retumbe, cada pausa.

Bella, em contrapartida estava desesperada. Desesperada por sentir Edward de todas as formas possíveis. Ela queria guardar cada memória que partilhavam para confortar a sua decisão, decisão que a cada segundo se tornava mais certa e mais difícil. Era um paradoxo confuso e atordoante. Paralisante. Mas ela não deixou o medo toma-la, aproveitando-se, agarrando-se a cada minúsculo gesto, a cada gemido dele, a cada beijo, a cada jura de amor eterno como um bote salva-vidas, bote este que a confortaria quando as coisas ficariam complicadas.

Edward e Bella se amaram com fervor durante toda a noite, tendo como testemunhas do seu amor incondicional apenas a lua e as estrelas. Entretanto, cedo de mais veio o sol brilhante e acusador, penetrando pelas cortinas do quarto, avançando como a morte no leito em que abraçados descansavam.

O tempo que tinham estava contado, assim como a fina areia escorrendo por uma ampulheta. Apenas esperando o grão final cair no monte e extinguir o prazo que tinham juntos.

Edward sentia-se estranho ao deixar Bella e ir a Chicago na tarde daquele dia. Era como se um mau presságio dominasse a sua mente, fazia tremer seus ossos, congelar o seu sangue e paralisar o seu coração, contudo, ele não sabia o motivo desse instinto tão aguçado, e por isso, preferindo a ignorância, como a maioria dos seres humanos, ignorou a sua intuição.

Bella, em compensação, chorava copiosamente quando se despediu de seu amado na porta de seu apartamento. Ela repetiu inúmeras vezes a Edward que o amava, e ele retribuiu todas às vezes o sentimento. Bella sabia que a sua decisão os afetaria de maneiras tão distintas e tão similares ao mesmo tempo, mas era o que precisava fazer, ela não suportaria viver daquela forma, ela não suportava mais ser julgada, ser condenada, apontada por todos. Era como se ela estivesse vivendo sua própria Idade Média e estava sendo acusada de bruxaria. Ela não queria mais isso para ela, muito menos para Edward.

Poderia ser egoísta a sua decisão, mas era a sua e, ela sabia que era o certo a fazer.

.

Ao chegar a Chicago Edward foi recebido carinhosamente por seus pais. Seth Clearwater, o advogado, teve que ir urgentemente à Los Angeles e só poderia atendê-lo no dia seguinte, o que para o ruivo foi uma grande frustração.

Depois de um jantar com Carlisle e Esme, Edward ligou para o celular de Bella, entretanto a chamada foi direto para a caixa postal para a frustração do ruivo. No dia seguinte, quando ligou pela manhã, novamente a chamada foi direto para a caixa postal. Aquilo deixou Edward inquieto, mas como estava há quilômetros de distância de Princeton, e sabendo que Bella estava completando seus plantões antes do semestre iniciar, ele ignorou, preferindo se preocupar tão somente com a reunião que teria com o seu advogado.

Seth explicou a Edward como estava o processo, e como o juiz da comarca de Phoenix – um lugar neutro e por ser também onde haviam nascido – recebeu o processo com cautela, afirmando que estudaria a fundo, para procurar uma melhor situação. O Ministério Público fazendo às vezes de acusador contra a ordem pública do Estado arrolou testemunhas que preocupavam Seth, com a respeito do veredicto, mas tranquilizando Edward que uma sentença em que colocaria tanto ele quanto Bella na cadeia estava fora de questão. A pena que certamente iriam sofrer seria serviços comunitários, multa, e a promessa de que não se envolveriam romanticamente nunca mais, que arrumariam famílias próprias para não causar nenhuma desordem natural.

Obviamente que Edward se exaltou quando Seth lhe disse as condições, afirmando que não abandonaria Bella por nada neste mundo, e que ele iria se casar com ela. Cauteloso, o advogado afirmou que se durante o processo ou mesmo no tempo em que tivesse cumprindo a sua pena, Edward ou Bella fizessem qualquer burrice para ficarem juntos, todo o acordo amigável seria anulado e ambos seriam condenados a passar um infindável tempo em um presídio federal.

A sentença assustou Edward, contudo não tanto como a que Seth falou em seguida:

- Você sabia que Isabella contratou um advogado para cuidar da parte dela do processo? – questionou curioso ao jovem rapaz.

- O quê?! – replicou surpreso. – Não! Bella não faria isso, ela me disse que queria que você cuidasse de tudo.

Seth deu de ombros.

- Aparentemente ela mudou de ideia, uma procuração foi anexada aos autos, em que ela postulou um novo advogado para defender a sua parte. – explicou, entretanto quando viu o olhar alarmado do rapaz, Seth tentou tranquiliza-lo. – Edward isso é normal em um processo como este, talvez os pais dela tomaram esta decisão, ou até mesmo a própria acusação pediu que ela contratasse um novo advogado para defender seus próprios interesses.

- Os nossos interesses são os mesmos! – exclamou Edward, retirando o seu celular do bolso para tentar mais uma vez falar com Bella, mas sendo frustrado mais uma vez ao ouvir que a ligação foi para a caixa postal.

Edward sentiu uma sensação terrível escorregar lentamente por sua espinha.

- Acredito que está tudo certo, Edward. – disse Seth, claramente mudando de assunto. – Como havíamos conversado antes o seu depoimento, assim como o de Bella serão o de máxima importância para afirmarem que não sabiam do grau de parentesco até o dia em que o Dr. Amun os informou, o depoimento do Dr. Amun também será de máxima importância. Entretanto o de Alice Brandon será complicado, notei que o advogado de Bella entrou com um pedido para anular o seu testemunho, também entrarei com o mesmo pedido, para provar ao juiz que o interesse da Senhorita Brandon é divergente ao motivo da audiência, é claro que é movido por puro egoísmo.

O futuro médico ouvia com meia atenção o discurso cheio de termos jurídicos de Seth, sua mente estava só em Bella, e na maldita sensação ruim que dominava seus instintos. Desesperado para falar com a morena, Edward continuou a ligar em seu telefone celular, mas este continuou caindo na caixa postal. Ele estava ficando desesperado.

Desesperado, tentou mudar o seu voo para um dia antes, contudo, sendo final do tempo de férias, conseguir um lugar livre em um avião era impossível. Ainda mais com as companhias aéreas praticando _overbooking_ descaradamente.

Finalmente o dia do seu voo chegou, Edward estava ansioso demais para reencontrar Bella e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porque ela não estava atendendo seu telefone, e porque ela havia contratado um novo advogado. Desde que Seth havia lhe falado sobre isso, ele não conseguira dormir somente ponderando o que levou a ela tomar essa decisão, ele não conseguia compreender.

Foram 5 horas intermináveis entre voos e escalas para Edward, mas felizmente ele havia chego ao aeroporto de Princeton. Numa velocidade sobre-humana Edward agarrou suas bagagens e chamou um taxi para leva-lo ao seu apartamento. Ao chegar a seu edifício tudo estava como havia deixado, e desesperado para falar com Bella Edward bateu em sua porta, entretanto não obtendo nenhuma resposta.

Mas ele não se deixou levar, continuou batendo incansavelmente, mas ainda assim sem nenhuma resposta. Havia se passado diversos minutos, Edward estava quase desistindo e indo finalmente para o seu apartamento quando ouviu passos no corredor, levantando a sua cabeça ele viu uma elegante mulher, com uma placa de aluga-se em seus braços caminhando em direção aos dois últimos apartamentos do corredor: o dele e o de Bella.

- Desculpe-me o atraso senhor Hastings, mas fiquei presa com uns últimos detalhes no escritório. – disse a mulher estendendo a outra mão, a que não segurava a placa a Edward. – Este apartamento foi desocupado há apenas dois dias, mas eu mesma fiz uma vistoria e ele estava impecável! – exclamou a mulher ignorando o fato que o ruivo não apertou a sua mão, e remexendo o molho de chaves em sua mão para abrir a porta do apartamento que fora de Bella.

- _Desocupado_? – repetiu Edward atordoado. – Impossível! Minha namorada vive neste apartamento! – exclamou violentamente a mulher, que o encarou confusa.

- Senhor Hastings? – chamou a mulher.

- Eu não sou a porra de senhor Hastings nenhum, esse apartamento é da minha namorada Isabella Swan como você-

Contudo Edward não terminou sua sentença, quando a porta do apartamento que outrora fora um recanto de amor seu e Bella se abriu, Edward observou que todos os seus objetos pessoais que decoravam a sua sala haviam se ido, ele enfim compreendeu.

_Bella havia deixado_.

Grandes lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, ele esquadrinhou o ambiente a procura de alguma resposta, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Furioso ele encarou a corretora de imóveis.

- Para onde ela foi? – pediu com urgência a mulher.

- Eu não sei, senhor. Ela foi à imobiliária há uma semana dizendo que iria entregar o apartamento, porque estava mudando de cidade. – ela levantou seus ombros. – Não é de a nossa política sondar a vida de nossos clientes. – completou humildemente.

Edward chutou a porta de entrada com irritação, caminhando a largas passadas para o seu apartamento. Assim que abriu a porta, viu um envelope escrito o seu nome na caligrafia de Bella.

Atordoado ele o pegou em suas mãos, desesperado por uma explicação.

_._

_Edward,_

_Me desculpe. Eu sei, é ridículo esse meu pedido diante do que eu fiz, mas eu só não conseguia mais. Não conseguia mais ouvir julgamentos, não conseguia ouvir mais fofocas, não conseguia ouvir mais preconceitos. Tudo aqui em Princeton estava me sufocando, e por mais que eu te ame, meu amor não é forte o suficiente para continuar nesta maldita provação. Nem em Deus, que sempre foi o meu refúgio posso mais recorrer, tudo porque fui expulsa da Igreja por conta do nosso relacionamento._

_Sei que prometi ficar sempre ao seu lado, mas Edward, pouco a pouco toda essa aversão a nós nos sufocaria e acabaríamos nos odiando. Entretanto, continuaríamos juntos apenas pelo fator proibido da situação. No fundo você sabe que faz sentido. Continuaríamos a lutar, mesmo não havendo mais amor, pois este estaria desgastado, apenas para provar que estavam errados sobre nós. Somos muito teimosos, Edward, muito. _

_Oh Deus! Eu não estou fazendo sentido algum!_

_Edward, eu sei que você nunca irá me perdoar por abandoná-lo dessa forma tão covarde, mas eu nunca conseguiria me despedir de você, sem contar que você sequer me deixaria ir. Somos egoístas demais Edward, e isso é que acabaria conosco. Sei que disse que nada iria nos separar, que por mais que nosso sangue diga que somos irmãos, nós nunca seriamos como irmãos. Eu ainda acredito nisso, mas a minha crença não é forte o suficiente para enfrentar toda a sociedade nos julgando._

_Acredito que em outras circunstâncias, circunstâncias onde eu seria filha legítima de Charlie e Renée e você de Carlisle e Esme, poderíamos viver nossa história de amor sem problema, sem interferência externa. Poderíamos nos casar no verão, um casamento em um jardim florido, cheio de rosas brancas, e nossos, ah... nossos filhos tenho certeza que seriam pálidos como nós, mas teriam seus intensos olhos verdes e meus cabelos castanhos cacheados. Nossos filhos seriam lindos. O nosso amor tão imenso seria suficiente, contudo, não foi isso que o destino quis, ele quis que partilhássemos o mesmo sangue, que nos apaixonássemos perdidamente um pelo outro, simplesmente para depois nos obrigar a se separar. Nos sentenciar a viver uma vida separadas, não compartilhando felicidades._

_Não sei o que será a minha vida sem você, provavelmente um verdadeiro calvário. Mas Edward, eu imploro, não venha atrás de mim. Não me procure, eu sei que você não seguirá as minhas recomendações, e por isso que não disse a ninguém aonde estou indo, nem mesmo aos meus pais. Eu sei que você está pensando que isso é ridículo, que eu posso morrer e ninguém vai saber, mas acredite se algo fatídico acontecer comigo meus pais saberão, não que eu acredite que algo de ruim vai acontecer comigo._

_Senhor! É tão difícil dizer adeus! _

_Ainda mais dizer adeus aquele que se ama, mas meu amor, eu não estou fazendo isso por mim, estou fazendo isso por você, por nós, eu não suportaria vê-lo sendo condenado por todos por me amar. Sei que não posso pedir para que você pare de me amar, mas pouco a pouco você irá se acostumar com a minha ausência, assim como eu me acostumarei com a sua e então seremos uma bela recordação um para o outro._

_Deus! Como eu te amo Edward! Eu te amo tanto que doí. Doí saber que não verei o seu sorriso, o meu sorriso torto favorito, que não sentirei mais o seu perfume amadeirado, não terei mais o calor dos seus braços me abraçando, a devoção de seus lábios me beijando, e a promessa de seu amor incondicional por mim. Doí saber que nunca mais o verei, que nunca mais o sentirei seu corpo contra o meu, que nunca mais poderei te amar e você me amar de volta. _

_Estou indo para algum lugar longe de você, mas Edward meu coração ficará para sempre com você. Meu amor, minha devoção, tudo de mim continuará com você. Batendo por você. Você é meu tudo, Edward. Meu único. Minha alma._

_Desculpe-me por abandoná-lo assim, sem olhar em seu belo rosto, mas se eu olhasse para você toda a minha determinação iria embora, e você me convenceria a ficar ao seu lado, algo que eu não posso. Me perdoe meu amor. Me perdoe._

_Te amarei para toda a eternidade, porque o nosso amor é eterno, verdadeiro, único._

_Com amor,_

_Bella._

_._

Os grossos pingos que manchavam a carta anteriormente fizeram companhia as que Edward derramava de seus olhos ao ler o fim de seu relacionamento. Bella havia deixado. Deixado para sempre, sem nenhum sinal de onde ela estaria.

Bella havia desistido deles.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí amores?! Ainda estão comigo nessa loucura?! Espero que sim! Quero que vocês me desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas como disse antes, a minha vida acadêmica está me sufocando, chega a ser ridículo o pouco tempo que tenho, mas aproveitando a minha inspiração (que resolveu dar as caras este fim de semana) eis o capítulo. _

_Sei que ficou bem fraco e triste esse capítulo, e que a carta que a Bella deixou para o Edward em alguns pontos não fez sentido para quem lê, mas era está sensação que queria passar mesmo, que ela estava tão desesperada escrevendo a sua despedida a ele, que ela não fez um rascunho antes, ou passou a limpo, só escrevendo o que estava em sua mente. Acho que todo mundo já passou por um momento assim, certo?! Momento em que você só quer soltar tudo o que está a sua cabeça, sem se preocupar com sentido, métrica, vocábulos, verbos, sem se preocupar minimamente sequer com a gramática, Bella estava assim. Tadinha da Bellinha. ='(_

_Como muitas vezes, quero agradecer mais uma vez a compreensão e paciência de vocês comigo nesta história. Todos veem que é um tema complexo e difícil de escrever, então estou fazendo o meu máximo do máximo para que tudo isso aqui fique o mais próximo a realidade, ok?! Obrigada a todos por continuar aqui comigo e espero vê-los no último capítulo em breve._

_Ah... falando de último capítulo, não me abandonem ainda, sei que tudo está clamando para um final não feliz, porém, fiquem comigo que prometo não decepcionar nenhum de vocês, ok?! ;D_

_Obrigada a Gaby mais uma vez por ser essa beta linda e betar isso aqui. Amore, obrigada mesmo._

_Como sempre quem tiver alguma curiosidade, dúvida ou pergunta aleatória não hesitem em me questionar no formspring: www_**(PONTO)**_formispring_**(PONTO)**_me/carolvenancio_

_Obrigada por lerem e comentarem._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	11. União

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas está fanfic, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

.

* * *

**10. UNIÃO**

.

"_De almas sinceras a união sincera nada há que impeça: amor não é amor  
Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor.  
Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura;  
É astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora lá na altura.  
Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade;  
Amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para a eternidade.  
Amor quando é amor não definha e até o final das eras há de aumentar.  
Mas se o que eu digo for erro e o meu engano for provado  
Então eu nunca terei escrito ou nunca ninguém terá amado."  
**- William Shakespeare -**_

.

Edward não conseguia se conformar com as palavras que lia. Palavras escritas por Bella. Palavras das quais ela havia determinado, unilateralmente, que não valia a pena mais lutar pelo que eles tinham; que a sociedade em que estavam inseridos, que os julgavam sem conhecê-los pessoalmente, sem saber exatamente como a história deles havia se desenvolvido, determinaram. A opressão externa havia sido demais para ela, e ela não aguentando aquela situação de prejulgamentos, preconceitos, havia optado por seguir o caminho mais fácil. E o fácil era desistir.

Nunca a palavra _desistência_ fora tão ofensiva para Edward, nem mesmo se alguém o xingasse, o ofendesse ou dissesse algo horrível sobre qualquer membro da sua família teria o mesmo impacto sobre si. Para ele, naquele momento, nada era mais grotesco, mais absurdo que o verbo desistir.

Ele não iria aceitar esta opção, ele não seguiria os desejos de sua amante, seu amor, sua irmã, sua alma gêmea, sua Bella. Não, ele não iria esquecê-la, não iria deixar de procura-la. Ele iria ao inferno se fosse o lugar que Bella estaria. Ele vasculharia o mundo, gastaria todo o dinheiro que tinha e não tinha para encontra-la. Ele não a abandonaria. Ele não desistiria deles.

Com esta motivação em mente, Edward sequer trocou de roupa, ou pensou uma segunda vez ao deixar o conforto de seu apartamento, seguindo diretamente para onde seu carro estava, e voando baixo pelas ruas de Princeton chegou à secretária central da universidade.

Nem mesmo com o seu charme ou a influência de dinheiro fizeram com que Edward conseguisse uma pista do paradeiro de Bella. A política da universidade não permitia dizer a um aluno para onde outro havia se transferido, se este fora o seu desejo. Obviamente que este foi o desejo de Bella.

Edward ficou furioso, mas não se deu por vencido, ele não desistiria tão fácil assim. Ele não iria desistir até que pudesse encarar os intensos olhos castanhos de Bella, e ouvir da boca dela que ela não queria estar mais com ele. Que não o amava mais.

Voltando ao seu apartamento reservou o voo para Seattle enquanto preparava suas coisas. Ele tinha o pressentimento que ir a Forks não o ajudaria encontra-la, mas as suas opções eram limitadas, e desesperado como estava Edward acreditou que enfrentar os pais de Bella seria um bom começo.

Seis horas depois entre voos e conexões, seguidas de mais 3 horas de carro até Forks, Edward estava batendo na porta branca, da casa amarela que Bella cresceu, e onde passou momentos incríveis na companhia de sua amada e meia-irmã. Na sua ansiedade de encontrar qualquer um dos Swan, o futuro médico não economizou em suas batidas na porta, tornando-as violentas e nervosas.

Fora Charlie Swan com a sua bigodeira castanha sobre seus lábios que abriu a porta, vestindo pijamas xadrez azul e preto de mangas cumpridas. Ao longe o ruivo, viu Renée, em seu robe de seda champanhe olhando para a porta com os olhos arregalados. Ambos, Charlie e Renée, sabiam que a fuga da filha sem dizer para onde iria, ou encarar Edward de frente causaria isto, porém ele não esperava a visita do ex-genro nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Charlie olhou desamparado para o garoto, que ele sabia ser perfeito para a sua menininha, e depois para a esposa que tinha grandes lágrimas nublando os olhos azuis dela. Sentindo toda a tensão, toda a tristeza e desespero que emanavam do jovem rapaz o chefe de polícia permitiu que entrasse em sua modesta casa.

Por passar inúmeras férias e feriados na casa de Bella, Edward deu um breve abraço em Renée, e depois se acomodou no sofá de três lugares azul marinho, apoiando seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e segurando o seu rosto em suas mãos. De repente Edward sentiu-se exausto.

Charlie acomodou-se na sua imponente poltrona de couro negro, enquanto Renée ia à cozinha e preparava uma garrafa de café – o suficientemente forte para abrandar e reconfortar o que iria acontecer. Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio até que Renée retornou a sala com duas grandes xicaras de café na mão entregando uma a cada homem, antes de se sentar no sofá de dois lugares ao lado da cadeira de Charlie.

- Onde ela está?! – perguntou Edward com desespero e ansiedade em sua voz, logo após tomar um longo gole de café.

Quando percebeu que nenhum dos dois iriam lhe dizer alguma coisa, Edward depositou a sua xicara na mesinha de centro e levantou-se de seu lugar, começando a andar de um lado para outro e correndo seus longos dedos por seus cabelos acobreados os bagunçando, ainda mais do que já estavam.

- Edward, se acalme, por favor. – pediu Charlie com a sua calma típica de um policial.

- Charlie como você quer que eu me aclame?! Vou para Chicago resolver questões de interesse de ambos, e quando chego em casa Be... ela – era difícil demais falar o nome de Bella. – não estava mais em casa, e todas as suas coisas sumiram, a única coisa que ela me deixou foi uma carta dizendo que eu não deveria procura-la... _nunca_. Como você quer que eu me acalme?! Eu _preciso_ dela. Eu preciso saber _onde_ ela está! – exclamou caindo pesadamente no sofá que anteriormente estava sentado.

- Edward, querido, porque você não toma um banho e descansa. Durma um pouco, meu filho. Quanto tempo que você não descansa? – pediu amorosamente Renée, com uma compaixão que fez com que Edward se lembrasse de sua própria mãe adotiva, Esme.

- Obrigado, Renée. – agradeceu o ruivo, com um sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos. – Mas eu não consigo, eu preciso saber dela, onde ela está, o que está acontecendo... porque ela só... _desistiu_.

Desta vez Renée não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que banhavam seus olhos, e grossas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Era claro que as lágrimas da mãe adotiva de Isabella eram de tristeza por sua filha que encontrou o homem da sua vida, mas que não podia estar junto dele, não por motivos fúteis e fáceis de resolver, era por uma razão muito mais complicada e inundada de tabus e preconceitos que nenhum daqueles dois jovens mereciam. Renée sentia-se sofrendo junto com o jovem casal, e vendo o desespero do ruivo de encontrar a sua menina a deixava mais triste ainda. De repente o plano de Bella de se afastar e não dizer nada a ninguém era tão ridículo e incoerente em sua cabeça.

- Edward – suspirou Charlie. -, nós também não sabemos onde ela está.

Edward fechou seus olhos com força, tentando mudar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Ela saberia que você iria nos ver, e quando o víssemos desse jeito... seria difícil conseguir segurar de dizer onde ela estava. – pontuou Charlie com pesar.

- Mas... ela está bem? – pediu com um fio de voz.

- Sim. – concordou Renée. – Irina esta com ela, cuidando dela.

- _Por que_?! – pediu com um leve tom de desespero em sua voz, mudando o seu olhar de Charlie para Renée.

- Quem sabe? – deu de ombros Charlie. – Todos julgando vocês, o risco de uma prisão, do processo... tudo só foi demais para ela, Edward. Se eu pudesse apagar tudo isso da vida de ambos, eu faria, sem hesitar, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em minha vida, mas eu não posso... – Charlie balançou a sua cabeça. – Você sempre será o meu filho, o genro que eu sempre quis ter, mas...

- Isto nunca vai acontecer. – completou pesaroso Edward.

- Desculpe meu filho. – suspirou Charlie. – Bella tomou a sua decisão e por mais que sejamos contra, não podemos fazer absolutamente nada.

- Tudo bem Charlie, mas eu tinha que tentar. – falou com um sorriso enviesado, porém sem emoção. – Eu não queria que ela... sumisse.

- Nenhum de nós gostaria. – rebateu Charlie.

- Edward, querido, agora tome um banho e descanse. Você parece que vai cair a qualquer momento de exaustão. – pediu Renée mais uma vez, levantando-se de seu lugar e indo onde estava o jovem rapaz. Edward aceitou a oferta dos Swan, e depois de tomar um banho relaxante, o ruivo caiu exaurido na cama do quarto que um dia pertencera a Bella, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Sua estadia em Forks limitou-se há apenas um dia. E agradecendo Charlie e Renée pela hospitalidade e pela compreensão na sua procura por Bella, Edward seguiu o seu caminho para o aeroporto de Seattle, contudo ele ainda não se deu por vencido, e se Bella estava com Irina, ele iria procura-las em Phoenix, era um bom começo.

Porém assim como a sua busca a Forks, Phoenix mostrou-se frustrante para Edward. Ninguém sabia onde Irina estava, onde ela estava morando, e quando questionou sobre o paradeiro de Bella, outra frustrante resposta ele teve: ninguém fazia ideia onde elas estavam.

E por mais que tudo indicasse que ele deveria desistir, Edward não conseguiu. Tanto que quando chegou a Princeton procurou alguém que encontrava pessoas, contudo o detetive em questão, após conversar com o advogado de Bella afirmou que se ela não quisesse ser encontrada, ele não poderia fazer isto, mesmo com todo o dinheiro que Edward estava disposto a pagar para encontrar alguém que não queria ser encontrado, por ninguém.

Apesar de sua constate frustração, Edward continuou procurando Bella, porém de uma maneira tão primitiva – pela internet – que nem mesmo ele se colocava fé.

Sua atenção estava tão focada nos esforços de encontrar Bella, que seus estudos ficaram em segundo plano, ocasionando notas cada vez mais baixas, e no final do semestre, nas férias de inverno, Edward havia descoberto que reprovara em três, das seis disciplinas que cursava.

Completamente desiludido, e sem nenhuma vontade de focar-se em seus estudos, Edward trancou a faculdade, e optou por fazer algo que sempre fora o seu desejo: trabalho voluntário na Índia. Mesmo não tendo a sua formação médica completa, Edward trabalhou por oito meses como médico voluntário numa comunidade próximo à _Bhubaneswar_, no estado de Orissa – um dos mais pobres e necessitados do país.

Foi em _Bhubaneswar_ que Edward deixou de assinar Edward Cullen (nome de seu pai adotivo), e passou a assinar Edward Everson (nome de sua mãe adotiva), não era uma mudança muito grande, mas diante da nova vida, uma vida sem Bella e sem o peso do processo judicial por incesto, do qual foi inocentado um pouco antes de trancar a faculdade. Edward estava decidido a ser uma nova pessoa.

E por mais que o diploma de uma universidade da _Ivy League_ fosse um ponto importante para a sua carreira, Edward pediu transferência para a universidade de Chicago para finalizar o seu curso. Tornando a viver na casa de seus pais, pouco a pouco Edward reestabeleceu a ordem na sua vida, à falta de Bella ainda era algo que o incomodava e o perturbava intensamente, contudo com o tempo ele se adaptou com a sua falta, se apegando as inúmeras lembranças felizes que tinham.

Com o diploma de medicina, e com a sua residência em infectologia em andamento, Edward que depois de retornar da Índia voltou a se encontrar com diversas mulheres, enfim assumiu um relacionamento três anos depois do abrupto rompimento com Bella.

Margaret Simon, ou simplesmente Maggie, uma enfermeira de cabelos vermelhos intensos e de olhos azuis, com sardas em suas bochechas, nas pontas de seu nariz e em seus ombros, foi à escolhida de Edward. E em pouco mais de nove meses de relacionamento os dois estavam vivendo juntos em um loft no _Lincoln Park_ em _Old Town_. E por que Edward não amasse Maggie, como um dia ele amou Bella, ele estava feliz ao lado da enfermeira.

Seguindo um caminho natural, Edward acabou casando-se com Maggie um ano depois que passaram a morar juntos. Foi uma cerimonia simples e bem familiar, Edward não deu a sua agora esposa o anel que comprara há muito tempo para Bella, aquele ainda estava guardado em suas coisas, para Maggie ele havia elegido um diferente que não lembrava nada a sua meia-irmã e primeiro amor. Na realidade tudo em Maggie era diferente de Bella, por isso que Edward estava com ela.

Mesmo com a rotina de plantões exaustivos no hospital geral de Chicago, Maggie dois anos depois da intimista cerimônia de casamento, conseguiu engravidar do seu primeiro filho, e por mais que Edward sentisse intimidado com o fato de ser pai, por conta de seu histórico com Bella, aceitou o fato.

Contudo, depois do nascimento do pequeno Joshua, o casamento entre os dois não estava funcionando. Maggie que achava que ao longo dos anos conquistaria Edward, fazendo-a amar, porém viu que esta resolução era impossível, o que no começo era raro, conforme os anos foram passando, principalmente depois do nascimento do filho de ambos, o infectologista passou a falar mais e mais de Bella, e Maggie não conseguiu conter o ciúmes e deu um fim ao seu casamento, deixando Edward, e retornando para _Wisconsin_ onde a sua família vivia com o pequeno Joshua na época com pouco menos de dois anos em seus braços.

Não ouve briga, discussões, sequer ouve problemas com a decisão de Margaret, Edward sabia que ela merecia ser feliz, e por mais que não a amava como deveria amá-la, ele queria o melhor para ela. Ela sempre seria alguém da sua vida, eles eram pais de um garoto lindo e perfeito, contudo o relacionamento deles ficaria somente nisso. No filho que tinham. Ele nunca poderia se entregar completamente a ela, como um dia se entregara a Bella.

Com o divórcio assinado, Edward passou a trabalhar muito mais no hospital, e ocupando ao máximo a sua mente passou a dar aula da universidade de Chicago. Em meses Edward se viu envolvido em diversos projetos de pesquisa, tornando-se um membro respeitado na comunidade médica de pesquisas sobre infecções em geral.

A vida de Edward estava boa, ele via Joshua em todas as férias e feriados, e a sua carreira estava em uma ascensão continua. A sua vida romântica era um assunto delicado, contudo, o médico que sempre fora muito bem apessoado e encantador, deslumbrava e seduzia multidões de mulheres por onde passava, e como um bom homem que sabia o seu poder de sedução Edward tinha muitos e constantes encontros, entretanto, nenhum deles passava de uma noite. Ele não tinha nem o interesse, nem a vontade de se envolver a longo prazo, ele só precisava das mulheres para satisfazer seus instintos sexuais.

Hipócrita e machista, ele reconhecia isto. Mas as mulheres que se envolvia com ele sabiam que o doutor Edward A. C. Everson não estava nem um pouco interessado em relacionamento, e elas aceitavam isto. Elas queriam uma noite de prazer, da qual ele estava disposto a dar, e a troca de favores ficava ali.

E fora assim, focado 100% em seu trabalho que quatro anos depois de começar a dar aulas na Universidade de Chicago, ele foi convidado para apresentar seu trabalho em um congresso de infectologia que ocorreria na Califórnia.

Com uma breve parada em _Appleton_, _Wisconsin_ para o aniversário de seis anos de Joshua, que a cada dia ficava mais parecido com o pai, mesmo que seus cabelos fossem do mesmo vermelho vivo de sua mãe.

O garotinho ficou exultante com a visita do seu pai, Edward era o seu herói, e quando além de aproveitar a visita de seu pai, podia aproveitar seus avôs tanto paternos quanto maternos ao mesmo tempo, era um sonho para ele. Ele sentia-se tão bem com todos.

Doía em Edward deixar seu filho, mas ele não podia deixar sua carreira, a sua vida e se mudar para _Appleton_, Maggie havia se casado com um comerciante local e estava esperando um filho dessa união, Edward não poderia destruir isto. Margaret merecia ser feliz com alguém que a amava, já que ele não foi capaz de amá-la em sua plenitude.

Como previsto, Joshua fez uma grande escândalo, quando Edward foi se despedir. Ele queria porque queria ir com o seu pai, e diante dos protestos do garoto, Edward e Maggie chegaram a um acordo: depois que o bebê nascesse Joshua moraria com o pai por um período. Esme ficou maravilhada com essa solução, ela gostava de ter o seu neto por perto, e sabendo que ele estaria morando com o pai, ficaria muito mais fácil para mimá-lo. Com a promessa de morar com o seu pai em alguns meses, Joshua aceitou a despedida, não sem antes convencer o pai a colocar um forte no seu quarto, quando ele se mudasse, e como fazia tudo o que o filho gostaria, Edward disse que assim que voltasse da Califórnia iria providenciar isto.

Fazia anos que Edward não ia à Califórnia, e quando o seu avião pousou no aeroporto de Los Angeles, ele já sentiu o efeito da costa oeste. O seu calor escaldante, o sol intenso e o clima praiano-urbano, completamente diferente do ar contemporâneo de Chicago. Imediatamente Edward sentiu falta de Malibu, onde sua família tinha uma residência, e com o ar saudoso o dominando decidiu que nas férias de verão traria Joshua a Califórnia, era certeza que seu filho adoraria aquele lugar. Ele se sentiria livre; algo que tanto em Illinois quanto em Wisconsin era complicado por seu continuo clima frio.

Aproveitando-se do sol californiano, Edward alugou um carro do qual conduziu até o _The Standard Downtown_ _Hotel_, onde havia reservado um quarto por ser principalmente perto do Centro de Convenções de Los Angeles. E por mais que a decoração contemporânea do hotel fosse um charme a mais, Edward não se preocupou com isto, optando por tomar um banho e ir ao restaurante em que o coordenador do departamento de infectologista da UCLA, responsável pelo congresso, havia organizado um jantar com todos os palestrantes.

Usando um conjunto de terno cinza, com camisa branca sem gravata, Edward seguiu para o local conduzindo o automóvel que havia locado. Já no estacionamento encontrou alguns infectologistas que conhecia e admirava, e numa conversa animada seguiu para a sala reservada para o restaurante.

Já no salão de jantar, Edward foi puxado por Garrett, o coordenador dos estudos de infectuosos da UCLA para o seu lado, onde começaram a conversar animadamente. O infectologista de Chicago percebeu que Garrett estava o todo tempo olhando para o seu relógio e depois para a porta.

- Algum problema Garrett? – perguntou Edward.

- Oh não! Só estou ansioso para a chegada da Dra. Black, de Seattle, você irá acha-la incrível, Edward. Ela está desenvolvendo um projeto na UDUB (gíria para a universidade de Washington comumente usada nos EUA), muito similar o seu, mas para o tratamento de infecções agressivas em crianças. É um trabalho incrível! – elogiou o médico de quarenta e poucos anos, de cabelos negros, porém calvos e olhos castanhos.

- Ela estará na mesa redonda da minha apresentação, correto?! Eu li algumas coisas sobre ela, estou animado para conhecê-la. – sorriu enviesado o ruivo para o outro homem.

- Sim! Ela é incrível! Foi minha aluna em Toronto, e desde então continuamos mantendo contato. É impressionante que você ainda não a conheça, ela é extremamente competente e conhecida no noroeste. – ponderou o médico com orgulho.

- Estou animado para conhecê-la! – exclamou Edward realmente interessado em descobrir quem era esta impressionante médica, que atraia tantos elogios de Garrett Walker.

- Oh! Ela chegou! Finalmente! – exclamou o médico, deixando Edward sozinho e seguindo para o local onde uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados até os ombros, usando um vestido azul marinho de um ombro só estava.

À distância em que ela estava Edward a achou extremamente atraente, e até mesmo um pouco familiar, contudo antes que pudesse admirá-la um pouco mais, um colega de Boston o distraiu em uma conversa.

Edward sentia uma estranha energia o envolvendo. Era como se um magnetismo, uma corrente elétrica que há anos ele não sentia, voltou a consumi-lo. Porém antes que ele pudesse se distrair para procurar a origem daquele magnetismo, ouvir Garrett lhe chamando.

- Edward, por favor, venha aqui. – desculpando-se de seu colega de Massachusetts, Edward seguiu para onde Garrett estava, conversando animadamente com a mulher de cabelos castanhos, a Dra. Black, que ele havia mencionado.

A cada passo que dava próximo aos dois a energia a sua volta ficava mais densa, uma energia, uma corrente elétrica que deixava tudo a sua volta em demasiada atenção. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Ele fechou seus olhos com força, tentando conter sabe-se lá o que ele estava tendo, e torcendo que não fosse um AVC com a tenra idade de 34 anos.

- Aí está o Dr. Everson! – exclamou Garrett para a mulher, que quando pronunciado virou-se para encará-lo.

Como um espelho um do outro, tanto Bella quanto Edward arregalaram seus olhos em surpresa. Podia ter se passado 11 anos da ultima vez que haviam se visto pessoalmente, mas todos os sentimentos, todo carinho, todo amor, toda a paixão que existia antes de todos os problemas, estavam ali presentes. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Garrett parecia não ter notado o reconhecimento dos dois, e como um bom anfitrião os apresentou:

- Isabella, este é o Dr. Edward Everson. Edward, esta é Dra. Isabella Black. – introduziu-os com um sorriso amigável.

Edward foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque de reencontrar Bella depois de tantos anos.

- É um imenso prazer Dra. Black. – falou esticando a mão para apertar a de Bella. Assim que os dedos finos e femininos dela tocaram os grandes e masculinos dele, aquela corrente elétrica, que durante anos não sentia conduziu por seus corpos como um choque, uma descarga elétrica.

- O prazer é todo meu Dr. Everson. – replicou Bella com um sorriso, ainda apertando a mão de Edward. Ambos perceberam ao mesmo tempo em que o seu aperto de mãos estava durando mais do que necessário, e sentindo a falta do contato caloroso antes mesmo de se separarem, forçaram em fazê-lo.

- Fico feliz em apresenta-los. – pontuou Garrett. – Acredito que vocês podem ter muitas ideias e experiências a partilharem por conta de seus estudos. – o casal de meios-irmãos sorriram para as gentis palavras de Garrett.

- Agora se me desculpem os deixarei sozinhos. O Dr. John McCain chegou de Londres à tarde, e até agora não tive a oportunidade de falar com ele. Fiquem a vontade o jantar será servido em breve. – explanou o organizador do evento.

Bella e Edward observaram Garrett afastar de onde estavam, e quando ele estava relativamente longe, Edward voltou o seu olhar para Bella, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- _Black_? – questionou com demasiada curiosidade.

- Sim, nome do meu... hum... _marido_? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Marido? – Bella sorriu e balançou sua cabeça num gesto que dizia quase isso.

- É... em tese ele é meu marido, mas não de fato. – explicou. Ela não precisava dizer nada a Edward, mas sentiu impelida a fazê-lo.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso, estudando com atenção a bela morena a sua frente.

- Jacob é gay. Nosso casamento é de fachada, algo para satisfazer seus avôs, que não aceitam a sua orientação sexual. – explicitou com mais clareza.

- Wow! – exclamou. – Então você e ele... hum... _não_?

Bella rolou seus olhos.

- Por mais que isso não seja da sua conta, mas sim... nós não fazemos sexo. Nunca fizemos nada. Conheci Jake em Toronto, e logo nos tornamos amigos, mas como foi criado por seus avôs e eles nunca aceitaram a sua opção sexual, ele me pediu para fazer esse favor... e – deu de ombros. – como eu não tinha nada a perder, aceitei. Ele e Jared, seu "marido", são como dois irmãos para mim. – fora só depois de que as palavras deixaram seus lábios que ela se arrependeu do que disse. – Edward desculpe.

- Tudo bem Bella... você merece ter irmãos... já que o que você tem... não é bem o seu irmão. – refutou com mal humor.

- Edward... – suspirou. – Não vamos por este caminho, por favor.

- Desculpa. – pediu com remorso. – Então quer dizer que você esteve em Toronto? – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Sim, foi o único lugar que conseguiu aceitar a minha grade de disciplinas já cursadas, e que eu podia pagar, já que perdi o direito a minha bolsa de estudos. – ponderou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Você não precisava ter deixado Princeton.

- Sim, eu precisava Edward. – rebateu. – Se continuássemos na mesma cidade, nunca conseguiríamos nos afastar e um futuro em um presidio estadual me aterrorizou.

- Eu entendo Bella, agora pelo menos eu entendo. Por mais que ainda não aceite o que você fez com nós. – ponderou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seu rosto.

Bella se afastou, evitando o contato íntimo.

- E você o que fez durante esses anos? Casou?! – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim, mas não durou por muito tempo... mas tivemos um filho, Joshua. – sorriu ao falar do seu filho, e tirando o seu celular do bolso, mostrando a foto do seu menino para Bella.

- Ele é lindo Edward. Lembra tanto você. – elogiou. – Mas o cabelo vermelho...

- Da mãe. Maggie é ruiva. – explicitou.

- E por que não deu certa com ela? Vocês tem um filho juntos!

- Mas não era suficiente, eu nunca a amei da maneira que ela merecia. Da maneira como eu _te_ amo. Meu amor por você nunca mudou, Bella, pode ter se passado anos, mas tudo o que eu sentia naquela época, eu ainda sinto. – pontuou com demasiado carinho.

Bella fechou seus olhos surpresa com as palavras de Edward.

- Edward... – suspirou.

- Tome um drink comigo depois daqui? Precisamos conversar... sozinhos. Por favor, Bella. – implorou o médico.

Bella fechou seus olhos, ponderando o pedido do homem que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda a tirava de seus pés, consumia seus pensamentos. Quando tornou abrir seus olhos, e fitou os intensos olhos esmeraldinos de Edward.

- Ok. – concordou com um sorriso tímido. O médico sorriu amplamente diante da concordância de sua meia-irmã e paixão.

- Sente-se do meu lado durante o jantar? – pediu esperançoso e galanteador.

- Edward...

- Profissionalmente Bella, pelo que entendi nossas pesquisas seguem o mesmo caminho, seria interessante saber mais sobre seu trabalho em Seattle. – pontuou com um sorriso enviesado. Bella não conseguia resistir quando ele era charmoso desta forma.

- Tudo bem. – concordou. Novamente Edward sorriu amplamente, oferecendo o seu braço a Bella, que mesmo com temor de se aproximar tanto dele aceitou.

Depois de tantos anos estar um ao lado do outro era enervante, prazeroso. O calor, a paixão que os inundava era algo fora da realidade. Era tão confortável, que mesmo depois de mais de uma década todo o desejo, a luxúria e o amor que existia entre eles ainda persistiam, trazendo paz e conforto.

A tensão sexual que rodeava Bella e Edward atraiu a atenção de Garrett, que mesmo sabendo que Bella era casada torceu internamente para os dois, eles faziam um belo casal, que partilhavam dos mesmos interesses e que visivelmente tinham química. Ele poderia parecer um ser com complexo de Emma, ansiando para unir casais como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas como médico e pesquisador de diversas áreas, Garrett Walker sabia que o amor era o único meio de curar qualquer doença, e por mais que nenhum dos dois tinham uma doença diagnosticada, era visível que sofriam um outro tipo de doença, a doença da solidão, da tristeza, da falta de felicidade plena, e talvez, como um pressentimento, sentiu que esta doença de Isabella Black e Edward Everson pudesse ser curada com o doação um do outro.

Após o jantar Garrett ansiando em presenciar a interação dos dois, participou de uma discussão sobre seus métodos de pesquisa em busca de curas para doenças infectuosas, e confirmando a sua ideia de que eram perfeitos um para o outro, Garrett sentiu-se na obrigação de aproximá-los, como um intermediador.

Uma ironia, já que o médico não imaginava o quanto os dois eram próximos.

Edward e Bella deixaram o restaurante juntos, ele havia convencido a de aceitar uma carona com ele, afinal ambos estavam hospedados no mesmo hotel, e poderiam aproveitar de um drink no _lounge_ do mesmo.

Evidente que conforme o álcool era consumido pelos dois, a conversa fluía. Eles falaram integralmente do seu relacionamento, como descobrirem que serem irmãos foi um golpe terrível, e como Bella sentiu-se oprimida diante do julgamento de todos pelo fato de serem irmãos. Neste ponto a conversa tornou-se mais densa e intimidadora, contudo passo a passo eles viram que a distância naquele momento foi uma coisa boa, apesar do sofrimento que gerou, mas que toda a distância permitiu que a justiça deixasse de persegui-los, como estava determinada a fazer. Puni-los sem um segundo pensamento.

Porém o nível da conserva tornou-se mais íntimo, mais luxuriante, quando confessaram pensar um no outro constantemente. Edward afirmou que seu casamento com Maggie acabou por conta da memória de Bella, e ela aproveitando o ensejo afirmou que só aceitou casar-se com Jacob para fazer com que a justiça parasse de persegui-la, que aceitasse que havia acabado tudo entre eles.

Com essas confissões, outras vieram, e, talvez, a mais importante para os dois: que ambos se amavam ainda. Bella assumiu que sonhava acordada com Edward, com o seu toque, com seus beijos, e que em toda a sua vida só fizera sexo com duas pessoas: ele e um breve namorado que teve no seu ano de residência. Edward sentiu-se emocionado diante da confissão de sua alma-gêmea, afirmando que por mais que tivesse tido diversas mulheres, Bella era a única que sempre consumira seus pensamentos.

Pode ter sido por conta do álcool que ingeriram, ou por causa da saudade que sentiam, ou ainda do desejo primitivo que os ligava, mas a cada segundo de conversa se aproximavam mais e mais, e quando seus lábios se tocaram, sabiam que não havia como voltar atrás.

Todo o desejo, toda a luxúria, toda a volúpia, toda a paixão, todo amor, toda a saudade que sentiam um pelo outro explodiu com força, enunciando o mais puro desejo, a ânsia de sentir e dar prazer a sua outra metade. E esquecendo-se de todas as convenções, dos prejulgamentos e da ligação sanguínea que partilhavam Bella e Edward deixaram-se levar.

Deixaram ser consumidos por seus desejos, por sua paixão, por seu amor. Nada mais importava. Se quisessem prendê-los por ferir a moral e os bons costumes, que o façam, eles não se importavam mais. Passaram muito tempo se preocupando, se importando com isso, e essas convenções preconceituosas os havia deixado em frangalhos, e, agora, depois de anos não havia nada no mundo que os separariam.

E por mais que tentaram ser discretos diante da comunidade médica que se encontravam em Los Angeles, não conseguiam conter os toques, os olhares e até mesmo os beijos roubados em momentos completamente inesperados. Era como se tivessem começado tudo novamente, como no começo onde não se preocupavam com convenções ou prejulgamentos alheios.

Eles queriam ficar juntos. E ficariam juntos. Custe o que custar.

E desta vez eles tinham um plano, plano este que nada, nem ninguém faria dar errado.

A primeira parada de ambos, depois que deixaram LA, foi Seattle. Jacob e Jared receberam Edward com demasiada hospitalidade, ambos sabiam da história dele com Bella, e numa ação completamente amigável aceitaram continuar a farsa do casamento, segundo Jacob, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Bella depois de aceitar ser a sua esposa de fachada para seus avôs. Outro fator importante que Bella fez em Seattle foi pedir demissão do hospital que trabalhava e da universidade.

Com as suas pendências acertadas, seguiram para Chicago. Em Chicago assim como Bella havia feito em Seattle, Edward também pediu demissão de seus empregos no hospital e na universidade. Com isto decidido, seguiram para _Appleton_ para conversar com Margaret e decidirem o que fariam com Joshua.

Maggie assim como Jacob sabia sobre as complicações do relacionamento de Bella e Edward, e assim como todos os familiares deles, aceitava o envolvimento deles. Joshua se deu bem com Bella logo de cara, tornando mais fácil o pedido que Edward iria fazer a sua ex-esposa.

Maggie foi inicialmente conta o pedido do ex-marido, mas quando conversou com Bella, a ruiva notou que talvez fosse a escolha certa. Ela ficaria longe de seu filho, mais longe do que fora combinado de início, mas Edward havia se comprometido a deixa-la fazer parte da vida de seu filho continuadamente, por fim Maggie aceitou a proposta. Joshua moraria com o seu pai e com Bella em outro país.

Com a aceitação de Maggie, Edward e Bella começaram a tomar as providências para a mudança, os pais de ambos aceitaram a decisão deles, sabiam que era o melhor para eles. E assim, dois meses depois que haviam se reencontrado o casal de amantes e meios-irmãos, seguiram para o Brasil, para encontrar um lugar para viverem.

A escolha pelo país sul-americano, fora principalmente por causa de sua jurisdição mais ampla, menos rígida no caso deles; da qual as acusações de incesto ficavam somente na esfera religiosa, já que na jurídica não era proibida relações incestuosas desde que consensual; algo que a corte norte-americana não aceitava de forma alguma.

Elegeram Curitiba, a capital de um estado do sul do país como sua futura casa, e com o contrato de emprego com uma universidade e um hospital, ambos conseguiram comprar um imóvel na capital paranaense. Com os documentos que autorizavam a vinda de Joshua ao Brasil para viver com o pai, Edward o matriculou em uma escola bilíngue, e quando todas as questões burocráticas resolvidas; inclusive o visto de residência e permanência no Brasil configurado, voltaram para os Estados Unidos para buscar Joshua e irem para a nova casa.

Maggie chorava copiosamente diante da separação do seu bebê, mas sabia que Edward e Bella iriam cuidar de Joshua com demasiado carinho e atenção, e que ela veria o seu filho sempre que quisesse. Edward prometera isto, e ela sabia que ele cumpriria a sua parte no trato. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée estavam felizes por seus filhos, mesmo que para serem felizes precisavam ir para um país estrangeiro. Eles iriam sentir saudades, mas era o melhor para os dois, e os quatro estavam determinados a visita-los sempre que possível.

Jacob e Jared, também vieram a Chicago despedir de todos, Bella prometeu manter contato com os dois, e pediu para que eles a visitassem no Brasil. Ambos disseram que iriam, mas pediram que ela também viesse a Seattle visita-los. Bella afirmou que iria, fazia parte do acordo entre eles.

Depois de longas despedidas Edward, Bella e Joshua seguiram para o avião rumo a sua nova casa. Rumo à felicidade.

E realmente Edward, Bella e o pequeno Joshua encontraram a felicidade no país estrangeiro.

Nesta terra nova em que viviam não encontraram preconceitos, pré-julgamentos ou barreiras para viverem seu amor. O fato de serem meios-irmãos não era uma nuvem negra que fora outrora, agora era só um detalhe mínimo, insignificante. Afinal de reis, rainhas e toda a realeza antigamente podia se casar entre si, porque Bella e Edward não poderiam ficar juntos?! Eles não estavam prejudicando ninguém, estavam apenas vivendo o amor incondicional, irrevogável e inexplicável que sentiam um pelo outro.

Eles eram almas gêmeas, e mereciam ficar juntos.

Para sempre.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Hey amores! Tudo bem com vocês?!_

_Eu disse que tinha um final lindo preparado para esta fanfic, e aí está! Espero que todos tenham gostado. Como disse anteriormente esta estória há tempos rondava a minha cabeça, e eu sabia desde o começo como ela terminaria, que seria em um outro país. Aí vocês me perguntam: mas por que o Brasil?! Como eu disse no texto o Brasil é o único país (que eu sei com certeza) que aceita casos de incesto desde que consensual e que a relação não produza frutos. Óbvio que isso apenas no aspecto jurídico, porque no religioso as mesmas regras morais valem em todos os lugares._

_Outra questão: por que Curitiba?! Não sei ao certo, talvez por ser a capital do meu estado e por causa do clima constantemente frio, com breves períodos de calor, seja o que mais se adapta aos 3, bem como curitibanos tendem a ser mais fechados. Enfim... espero que vocês entendam a minha escolha._

_Como disse: eu espero que todos tenham curtido o fim dessa estória. Eu fiz o meu melhor para traduzir essa situação complexa com delicadeza e mesmo assim usando o romance ao máximo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha sensibilidade em tratar esse tema._

_Quero agradecê-los mais uma vez por acompanharem isto aqui, eu não pretendia demorar tanto para encerrar esta fanfic, mas a minha vida pessoal entrou no caminho e vocês sabem como a vida pode atropelar tudo a sua frente. Muito obrigada por todos vocês não desistirem de mim durante todo esse tempo, isso é algo inestimável. _

_A Gaby eu só posso dizer muito, muito, muito obrigada. Gata cada ajuda sua, desde quando eu disse que eu tinha um sonho de escrever uma fic sobre incesto e você me apoiou foi inexplicável. Se essa fic saiu da minha cabeça. Você foi a responsável. Obrigada de coração._

_Aos demais obrigada a tudo e espero encontra-los nas minhas outras fanfics, ok?! Obrigada por partilharem esses meses comigo._

_Como sempre quem tiver alguma curiosidade, dúvida ou pergunta aleatória não hesitem em me questionar no formspring: www**(PONTO)**formispring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


End file.
